How great it is to be loved by you!
by Pic's-Pixie
Summary: Piccolo is turned into a girl and Gohan can't stop blushing. What will happen between them? Rated R for later chapters. Absolutely luv ur reviews.
1. Are you lonely?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z or any of their characters. (I wish I did, but no.)

Note: This is my first fic, so be kind. ;) Is rated R for future chapters.

**How Great it is to be loved by you!**

**by: Pic's Pixie**

**Chapter 1: Are you lonely?**

****

"RING!!!!"the evening bell sounds giving Gohan quite a start, he was finished his school work early as usual and was quietly thinking of nothing in particular to pass the time until the school day was over and he could return home and be with his family. He grabs all his books and shoves them in his back pack. He was just about to dash towards the door when a hand landed on his shoulder causing him to spin around and face the owner of it. It was Videl. Gohan wasn't surprised he didn't expect to get away that easy. Videl always tagged along it wasn't difficult to know why by the way she would drape herself over him like a rag doll and how she would look at him when he wasn't looking. She had a crush. Even Gohan wasn't brain dead enough to pass that by. But being as good -hearted as he was he couldn't bring himself to confront her about her feelings and that they weren't reciprocated. So he put up with her stalking for now.  
  
"Hey Gohan! What's your rush?" Videl asked.  
  
"Aww, nothing just bored I guess." Gohan replied not all too quickly.  
  
"Do you think it would be okay if I came over for dinner again tonight?" Videl asked trying to give Gohan her best puppy-eyed face she could muster.  
  
"Umm, I thought you had soccer tryouts today?"  
  
"Oh no, damn I forgot about that , oh well I guess I'll just have to come another night then huh."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Videl practically ran out of the room so she wouldn't be late, she hated being late , but for some reason she didn't mind skipping out on class when a crime was being committed. Gohan picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He left the school grounds and took a short cut through the park where he found a wooded area where he then called Nimbus. The fluffy yellow cloud came roaring into view almost immediately when it had been called and Gohan hopped on. Nimbus took off quickly as to not draw too much attention to itself. On his way home Gohan was thinking about all his friends like the z sensei. Krillan was married with a daughter already. Yamcha had found himself another girlfriend, his father was back so his mother was fine, and even a grump like Vegeta was married to Bulma and had a son, Trunks. It seemed like he was the only one who hadn't found the one yet.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Gohan was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't known he said that out loud. Gohan had forgot that one of his friends, his dearest friend actually was also alone. So he decided to pay that friend a visit before he arrived home, he would just tell his mother that he stayed late doing some extra work , she would love that excuse.  
  
"Nimbus stop here will yeah, thanks for the ride see you tomorrow." Gohan waved his hand at the disappearing cloud and was now searching for a familiar ki.  
  
"Yes!" he had a hold on it and was now flying full speed towards the mountains.  
  
There about 5 feet or so above a boulder near a pond was a large green man. Any average human would run for cover at seeing him but those who knew him would just shrug any feelings like that aside and sit down next to him. Piccolo was doing what he normally did when he was all alone and kinda bored. He was meditating. His cape flapping in the breeze as flower petals were dancing and twirling in the spring air. This was one of Piccolo's favourite seasons, not too cold, not too warm, just perfect and the many colours were peaceful in a way. Piccolo did not budge as he felt a familiar ki coming towards him. He knew who it was and was inwardly pleased that he would get to see his student tonight. Gohan had been preoccupied lately with school, Videl and his mother bugging him about both.  
  
Gohan noticed Piccolo hovering by the pond and landed beside him on the ground, looking up giving the world famous son-smile. Piccolo lowered to the ground beside the demi-saiyan showing recognition that he was there.  
  
"Hi Piccolo how are you today?" Gohan said practically giggling , he respected this man so much.  
  
"I'm fine as usual how about you Gohan?" asked the green giant not sounding overly concerned.  
  
"Oh I could be better." This caught Piccolo off guard and he just then opened his eyes to see Gohan clearly.  
  
"What's the problem?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"Aww, nothing just ......umm, reminiscing I guess."  
  
"Obviously not the good times." Gohan realised he was acting all moody so he decided to lighten things up a bit.  
  
"Hey Piccolo, you wanna train a bit?" Piccolo looked at him seriously for a moment before shooting him a smirk  
  
"You sure your dear ol'mother won't mind?"  
  
"Nahhhhh!"  
  
With that Piccolo threw his cape and turban to the ground knowing that he would have absolutely no chance against Gohan with them weighing him down, not that he expected to win anyway, Gohan had exceeded everyone's expectations and was the strongest saiyan for the time being. But there were weaknesses that Piccolo knew , the same weaknesses his father Goku had , his heart was too soft. Gohan threw his back pack down and stretched a bit before asking Piccolo if he was ready to begin. Piccolo sent him a nod and took his fighting stance (you know that one where he sticks his chest out and his hands in fists.) Gohan took time only for a smirk before launching himself at the namek. His punch was blocked and followed by a kick from his opponent. Things didn't change much ,the training eventually graduated to using more complicated tactics and small ki blasts but nothing really drastic. Eventually Gohan noticed the sky was getting pretty dark and his mother's anger would only be growing, he lowered himself to the ground where his backpack lay. Piccolo got the hint quickly and descended downwards following his sparring partner. Piccolo just landed when Gohan was putting his bag over his shoulder and looking at his watch.  
  
"MAN! It's later than I thought, mom is going to kill me!" Gohan practically screamed causing Piccolo to cover his ears from the noise.  
  
"Huh," Gohan realised what he had done and was trying to look all innocent and good.  
  
"Sorry Piccolo I forgot. Well I guess I'll see you later." Gohan was just about to blast off towards home when he stopped and turned around with a thoughtful look on his face. "What is it this time?" Piccolo asked seeing the boy's intent gaze apon him.  
  
"Well I was just wondering Piccolo....ummm... do you ..um.. you know..feel lonely sometimes?" Piccolo just stood there for a second trying to realise what he had just been asked. The more time Piccolo took to answer the more nervous Gohan got that he shouldn't have asked that.  
  
"sometimes." With that said Piccolo picked up his cape and turban and blasted into the distance probably making his way to the lookout. Gohan was speechless, his friend was feeling lonely too, just like him. He was almost tempted to follow the namek and assure him that he wasn't alone but the fact that he would get a ki blast in the face from his mentor and an even angrier mother when he got back he decided to just return home.


	2. I wish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own dragonball z or any of their characters.  
  
**Note:** Thank you for those of you who reviewed my first chapter. Videl seems annoying because she always seemed annoying in dragonball z, how she always was up to something involving Gohan, I just made her more so. Plus her feelings are more of a crush then rivalry. This story is set after the Buu Saga when Gohan is a teenager attending Orange Star High School. Goku is also alive, choosing to be brought back. Piccolo becomes a little OOC but he realises it. means the character's thoughts ( ) means my thoughts ENJOY!!!!  
  
**How Great it is to be loved by you!**

**by: Pic's Pixie**

**Chapter 2: I wish**  
  
The week went by and the weekend came up. Gohan had been growing more depressed each day. This loneliness bide was really making him blue. He wanted someone, someone who he had fun being around and who made him feel wanted. He wanted someone who knew him inside and out and would run their fingers through his hair when he wasn't feeling his best. He really wanted somebody, he needed somebody, his heart was missing something and his soul felt incomplete. Destiny was taking too long so he got an idea one night to take matters into his own hands. He was wishing for his true love to come along so he remembered the only thing or things that could actually make wishes come true, the dragonballs. Unlike in other missions he felt he couldn't confide in anyone, he needed to do this alone, he didn't want to be laughed at or to be told that it was wrong to tamper with fate.  
  
Gohan had snuck into Capsule Corp. one night and taken the dragon radar, he was glad Vegeta was as sound a sleeper as he was or he would have sensed him for sure. Well, after getting the radar he started to collect the dragonballs, but only at night so that no one would notice, he kept them in his closet surely even if someone did go looking for them they wouldn't be able to find them through that mess. It had taken him a week of searching by night, and sleeping through class during the day to finally get all seven together. Now the real problem, how would he call apon the dragon without waking anyone able to sense ki up from their sleep. He decided to travel to the old training grounds where Piccolo had taken him when he was just a little kid, no one would be around for miles and the only person that knew of that place was himself and Piccolo and if Piccolo did in fact come looking to see what he was doing he was the one he thought would understand his disposition best since he was feeling the same way sometimes.  
  
So one night Gohan placed all seven balls in his back pack and sped off into the night towards the desert. It didn't take him too long to get there and he had the balls out lying on the ground and waiting for his bidding. He was pacing making sure he knew what he wanted to ask, and then he said the incantation to make sheinlong appear and the mighty dragon was then taking up the whole sky with his magnificence.  
  
"What is your first wish?" asked the rumbling voice of the dragon. Gohan looked up, and up, and up and stared straight at the dragon, stuttering slightly from awe, he composed himself and spoke.  
  
"I wish for my true love to enter my life within the next week, but I don't want to know that she is from my wish, I want to fall in love with her on my own, please and thank you sir." Gohan was having trouble speaking since his knees were shaking, he had tried to be as polite as possible because he was still kind of afraid of the dragon ,he had been all his life, it was probably his size that freaked him out.  
  
"Your wish has been granted!" stated the dragon as his eyes glowed red. Gohan let out the breath that he had been unknowingly holding.  
  
"What is your second wish?" boomed the great voice edging on impatience. Oh yeah Gohan had forgotten that this dragon was able to grant two wishes instead of just one.  
  
"I would like to save my other wish for another time thanks." Gohan replied , he didn't want to make a selfish wish just incase a new enemy came looking to destroy the planet and the dragonballs were needed. With that the dragon glowed bright then disappeared along with the dragonballs that scattered around the world again.  
  
Gohan's stomach was doing flip-flops all the way home , had his wish really been granted, would he meet his true love soon, what would she look like, and how would he know she was the one? So many questions were running through his mind until he finally fell asleep in his own bed, completely exhausted.  
  
Mean while in one of the rooms in the lookout, Piccolo was asleep. He had went over to Capsule Corp. That day and had annoyed Vegeta enough to get some pretty intense training out of him. It surprised him how much of a reaction he could get out of the stuck up saiyan prince. He was so tired he had come straight to his quarters and flopped down on his bed without saying a word to Dende or Mr. Popo. It was now hours later and Piccolo's very intuned internal clock was telling him to wake up. He complied as usual and opened his eyes. He looked around the room sleepily, white walls, white ceiling, white tiled floors, and even the bed was white ,it was starting to give him a headache. Piccolo sat up on the bed and was slightly puzzled at how much easier it was to rise this time instead of other times when he felt as though he was just too heavy to get up at all. He shrugged it off as a fluke of his senses and stood up. Again something was different, if he didn't know better he would have said he shrank. He shook his head several times to try and loosen his muscles, they were still sore from yesterday. He started to walk and found that his clothes seemed very loose, they were practically hanging off of him. He look down and didn't see any changes at first until he noticed two round bumps on his chest, then another thing, his skin, it was no longer green but a smooth tan colour. Piccolo practically jumped out of his skin, that is if it were really his skin. Piccolo ran to the bathroom attached to his bedroom and stood stock-still starring at the reflection in the mirror. Who is that person? He thought that can't be me? He reached up and touched the mirror to make sure it wasn't a window and he was looking at a stranger, after finding that it was in fact a mirror he reached his now very small and slender tan hand up to his face. His face. It was so different yet if you knew what to look for you could just barely see a resemblance to his old self. Lovely pointed nose, high cheek boned, deep onyx eyes and heart shaped face. His eyes were somewhat softer and held less seriousness, his lips were full and a healthy pink, well healthy for a human anyway, his ears were still pointed slightly but were a lot smaller. His head was also covered with long silky strands of dark green hair, no more antennae. Piccolo regained some more control over this new body and moved his head down to get a better picture of himself or should he say herself. Again his gaze met two round mounds of flesh on his chest. His curiosity got the best of him and he opened up his shirt to get a clearer view. He was mortified , he was human ,and not just that a female human. By now Piccolo's sanity had ran out and the only sound on the lookout was of a woman's scream.  
  
Dende and Mr. Popo ran into Piccolo's room a little confused as to why they heard a woman scream from Piccolo's quarters. They reached the bathroom door and opened it up to see a young girl no more than 17 or 18 lying on the floor unconscious and wearing Piccolo's clothes. Needless to say they were a little flabbergasted.  
  
"How did this happen?" Piccolo was muttering to herself as she paced around the lookout. She had awakened a few hours earlier and had been cursing and muttering to herself since then. Dende had discovered that the dragonballs had been used but he didn't know who would have done this.  
  
"That's it!" Piccolo shouted ,  
  
"I'm going to see Bulma , maybe she will know a way to get me back to the way I was without having to wait to use the dragonballs." With that said Piccolo went back inside and did her best to straighten up for the trip. She tied her long hair/it was long enough to reach the top of her thighs/ up in a high ponytail and had regenerated herself a smaller version of her regular gi minus the cape and turban. Piccolo then dashed out onto the lookout and jumped off the edge and blasted off to Satan City where she was determined to get an answer.


	3. You're a real pretty girl!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own dragonball z.  
  
** How great it is to be loved by you!  
  
By: Pic's Pixie  
  
Chapter 3: You're a real pretty girl!**  
  
"BANG!BANG!BANG!" the front door was almost knocked off its hinges by Piccolo's insistent knocks. She waited a bit and then could make out the faint sounds of bickering between the saiyan and his woman , probably about who would have to get up and get the door. It was kinda early around 6 o'clock in the morning but Piccolo was in no mood to wait for those two to get up around noon. Piccolo was just about to knock again when she heard the faint sounds of feet on hard wood flooring. The door opened abruptly and a very angry and annoyed saiyan prince stood there in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. Piccolo could tell by his facial expression that she should have chosen a later time but it was too late now.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT ?" yelled the man at the nervous teen. Piccolo then came back to reality and remembered the true meaning as to why she was here.  
  
"I need to see Bulma!" Piccolo stated flatly knowing well that calmness makes Vegeta more annoyed. Vegeta was about to slam the door in the girls face before he realised what she was wearing. Piccolo noticed the saiyan's pause and asked what was the matter as if nothing was wrong. Vegeta sweat dropped and looked at the girls face intently. His eyes went wide as he stuttered a ???"  
  
"Why don't you take a picture it lasts longer" Piccolo was in no mood to wait she wanted an answer. The proud saiyan just stood there so Piccolo took that as a sign to let herself in, she pushed him aside not all too gently and stepped up to the stairwell.  
  
"BULMA!!" Piccolo screamed not caring if she woke the entire city . This must have awoken the mighty Prince from his trance and he closed the door and also yelled for the blue-haired woman.  
  
"WOMAN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!" Grumbling could be heard and then foot steps. A second or two later Bulma was walking down the stairs dressed in a night gown with a house coat quickly thrown over it , she didn't look too pleased.  
  
"What is so important that we both had to get up?" she asked looking at Vegeta judgingly as if he didn't even have a reason. Vegeta just frowned and shook his head in Piccolo's direction. Bulma turned and was face to face with this strange girl with dark green hair dressed peculiarly like Piccolo.  
  
"Oh hello there who are you?" Bulma asked still half asleep. Piccolo was getting impatient and was clenching her fists in order to refrain from strangling someone.  
  
"It's me Bulma,.... Piccolo." Bulma looked at her with slightly wider eyes, then over at Vegeta , then back to the girl claiming to be Piccolo. She laughed out load causing both Piccolo and Vegeta to sweat drop and fall to the floor.  
  
"SHE'S NOT JOKING WOMAN!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"But ...but.. you can't be, Piccolo he's green ,.... and big,....and male!" She empathised that last one. Piccolo just rolled her eyes and gave Bulma a 'don't-piss-me-off-I'm-hostile' kind of look.  
  
"Hehe, okay lets say you are Piccolo ,what happened to you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah ,that's exactly what I want to know" Vegeta added. Piccolo closed her eyes and started to tell them all she knew, that someone used the dragonballs and she has to wait at least 4 months. Once all this was said there was a kind of awkward silence , then Vegeta started to laugh uncontrollably. This really pissed Piccolo off, this situation was bad enough without the monkey prince all excited.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny." Piccolo stated trying to get the saiyan to stop laughing. After a few more moments Vegeta finally cooled down.  
  
"Wow, this really is a problem huh? I mean you were turned into a human girl and you don't even know why. That's strange. But why did you come here?" Bulma was curious why Piccolo decided to grace their doorway with this news.  
  
"Well with all your technology I was hoping maybe you could find a way to change me back without having to wait to use the dragonballs." Piccolo added  
  
"plus I didn't know where else to go." Bulma was surprised he had said that since she had thought that he didn't really like them, but then decided to let it slide.  
  
"Well I could see what I can do but I really doubt that I will be able to change someone from one species and one gender to the opposite especially before the four months till you can use the dragonballs again but I will try. Until then I guess you can stay here Piccolo I might need to run some tests and it would be difficult for Vegeta to fly to the lookout every time I needed you." Piccolo nodded and excepted the invitation.  
  
Vegeta just sat there drinking the tea that Bulma had made them .  
  
"Umm..is something wrong Piccolo you're not touching your tea?"  
  
"Huh, oh well no nothing's wrong it's just that the only thing I've ever eaten or drunk had been water. I don't know how I'm going to be able to adapt to all the changes this body will need." Piccolo looked down at her reflection in her tea ,what was she going to do?  
  
"Hmm...I guess I'll just have to be your guide. I've never had a daughter." Bulma looks towards Piccolo as if she were a Barbie doll that Bulma gets to dress up.  
  
"Don't get any ideas in your head woman! The namek is not your child." Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"Well duh, I knew that, it's just that Piccolo doesn't know much about being human or female so I will have to be the one to show her, just like a real child."  
  
"Hellooooo, you guys do know that I'm still here so you don't have to talk as if I was a third person." Piccolo mumbled at the disregard she was being shown.  
  
"Piccolo, I've been meaning to ask you. How old are you in human years?" Bulma was curious because as a namek Piccolo look in his late twenties while this girl was just in her late teens.  
  
"I am 18 in human years."  
  
"WHAT!?! really?" Everyone turns to see a little boy with purple hair starring at them with his mouth wide open.  
  
"Oh Trunks I didn't know you were up? Come here there's something I want to tell you." Bulma guides the boy to sit on one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
"Is it about Piccolo being an 18 year old human girl and that she's staying here for a while?" Trunks asks with a small sleepy-eyed smirk on his face.  
  
"Hehe, my little ease-dropper!" Bulma says that with a sarcastically proud twist.  
  
"Wow Piccolo! You're a real pretty girl!" Trunks blurts out looking at Piccolo.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Piccolo sweat drops and falls off her chair. Vegeta is soon to follow as he cracks up with laughter. 


	4. Who's Vicki?

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own dragonball z.

**Note: **thanks for reviewing, just letting you know that [] means telepathic thoughts okay. ;P

**How great it is to be loved by you!**

**by: Pic's Pixie**

**Chapter 4: Who's Vicki?**

It is now almost 10am. Trucks has already gone to school and Bulma was looking through her closet for something that Piccolo could wear. Vegeta had dragged Piccolo into the gravity chamber and they were busy testing out Piccolo's new form. Piccolo's speed was better but his raw strength was worse. Having a smaller body had its pros and cons same as having a larger body. Piccolo still retained all his power so he could still stay conscious while sparring with Vegeta.  
  
Bulma had had to teach Piccolo a lot already. She showed him how to eat breakfast, how to use the bathroom(note: a very embarrassing lesson) and even how to put on a bra. She had made Piccolo wear one for their training because she was sure Vegeta would prefer it if she didn't and she loved making him mad, plus she didn't want him looking at anyone else but her, not even if it was Piccolo. Bulma had decided on a female name for Piccolo , she had her favourite girl names already picked out in case Trunks had been a girl. She was going to name Piccolo ,Victoria or Vicki for short. Piccolo's new form held lots of beauty and a rather elegant name like Victoria just summarised it. Bulma had also decided that she wouldn't be able to get anything done if Piccolo actually stayed here. Him and Vegeta would demolish this place if she weren't here and eventually she would have to go run errands so she decided it best if Piccolo go to school. He was the right age he should have been in school a long time ago, but better late than never so it was settled she would go enrol Piccolo as her cousin in high school after lunch.  
  
"Is that all you've got girly, you're not worth my time?" Vegeta mocked trying to get a reaction from the namek-turned-human.  
  
"What would you really be doing if I weren't here? Scratching your ass probably." Piccolo could always think of the best comebacks when she was with Vegeta. This really pissed Vegeta off, he all of a sudden just disappeared and reappeared behind Piccolo a mili-second later. Vegeta went to kick Piccolo in the back but Piccolo turned around and got it right in the stomach. She doubled over in pain, and was sent hurtling towards the ground. She landed with a great THUD!!  
  
"That wasn't fair." Piccolo shouted while picking herself up off the ground and dusting off her pants.  
  
"Enemies aren't fair, you should know that Namek."  
  
"Of course I know that" Piccolo fumed. "Well two can play at that game if you like."  
  
With a smirk Piccolo darted right towards the overly-proud saiyan and then just as she was about to get knocked out of the way , she moved to the side. Vegeta swung and hit air. He went to turn his head but then received a hard hit to the face and a kick in the side sending him towards the other side of the gravity chamber. But before he hit he was pinned by a smirking girl. His arms were pinned at his sides by hers and she had her legged wrapped around his, making sure he couldn't move. Piccolo then made a whip- like action and was going to throw him to the ground when the saiyan did something she did not expect. Vegeta seeing no other way out of his situation took advantage of how close he actually was to the girl. He planted his lips on her mouth and almost immediately he could feel her hold on him loosen. Piccolo was mortified she didn't want to stay where she was and just let him continue to kiss her but she didn't want him to succeed in getting her to let go of him. So Piccolo stuck with it for another moment until she felt something that automatically made her give up her hold. She had felt the saiyan's tongue tracing along her lips. Piccolo practically threw herself away from him and started to whip her mouth vigorously. Vegeta just stood there floating in mid-air and licked his lips, sending shivers down Piccolo's spine. Vegeta then lost all control and dropped to the floor laughing so hard his sides were hurting. Piccolo just hovered there wide eyed and confused. She then lowered herself down and stood over the teary-eyed man.  
  
"I don't see how that's funny!" Piccolo stated trying to cover up her embarrassment.  
  
"You should have seen your face Namek! It was so worth it!" Vegeta gasped while trying to get some much needed air into his lungs.  
  
"Well that's enough training for today." Piccolo huffed not too flattered by the way she had been manipulated by the saiyan.  
  
"LUNCH TIME!!!" Bulma screamed from somewhere in the massive house. The corners of Vegeta's mouth immediately lifted and his stomach growled in response.  
  
Saiyans thought Piccolo. Then out of no where a sound similar to Vegeta's only softer was made from within Piccolo's midsection. Vegeta turned towards her and smirked.  
  
"It seems that you are hungry too, no more making fun of how much saiyans eat!"  
  
Piccolo sighed and followed Vegeta down the maze-like hallways, this place was so big she could get lost very easily without a guide. Vegeta must know his way anyway, saiyans always know where food is it's like a sixth sense for them. They just stepped into the kitchen when they saw Bulma setting several plates on the table.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this?" Piccolo mumbled a little ashamed that the mighty demon king has to relay on food for energy.  
  
"Oh stop complaining. You did pretty good at breakfast." Bulma assured.  
  
"Yeah ,if you call almost choking because you forgot to chew pretty good." Laughed Vegeta remembering Piccolo's first try at eating.  
  
"Shut up!" Piccolo was not particularly amused by Vegeta's reminder. It wasn't her fault. She's never eaten before, how was she suppose to know you were suppose to chew it first.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta leave Vicki alone." Bulma said not really paying much attention to what she had actually said.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Vegeta and Piccolo shout in unison making Bulma remember that she had called Piccolo by his female name.  
  
"Oh that, oh I ummm...... I ..." Bulma stuttered trying to think of the best way to say this.  
  
"Spit it out woman we don't have all day!" Vegeta was not a very patient man.  
  
"I called Piccolo Vicki because I've decided to enrol Piccolo in school and he'll need a female name so no one gets suspicious, and I think the name Victoria really fits Piccolo." Bulma defended the name she chose. She then explained her reasons to why Piccolo had to go to school and after lots of yelling, screaming, and throwing objects Bulma had them convinced that school was safer than here. Piccolo kind of agreed in a way since a kissing saiyan and a lunatic woman might cause a problem in Piccolo's plan on surviving these four months. They finished lunch and Vegeta went upstairs to take a bath and then a nap so he would be in top shape for his and the namek's next spar. While all that was going on Bulma had dragged Piccolo to a mall and was actually forcing the demon king to pick out clothes. Piccolo didn't really see the point since she still had the ability to regenerate her clothing, Bulma had said that she didn't want her to be the dirty girl in school and if everyone saw her wear the same thing twice they would think she didn't wash them. Piccolo could see the real reason which was that Bulma needed any excuse to shop. Vegeta had banned her from spending as much on expanding her own wardrobe. He had said it was a waste of money. He was right even though Bulma didn't want to admit it. But she saw no trouble in buying lots of clothes for Piccolo and in four months when he had returned back to his original form she would gladly take the access clothes off his hands for him. So she helped Piccolo pick things out/secretly making sure she would like the clothes herself/ They had bought dresses, skirts, pants, shorts, tops, belts, many, many shoes, accessories, including hats, hiegene products like shampoo, conditioner, soap, hair spray, deodorant, perfume and cosmetics much to Piccolo's dismay. Bulma also picked up some things called femine heigeine products which Bulma insist she get because they were apparently needed by all women. Piccolo didn't know why and the fact that Bulma had been avoiding the subject told Piccolo that he really didn't want to know. Now he was stuck in the lingerie department picking out undergarments which was embarrassing enough without this strange crowd of boys that seemed to be following them everywhere. After the shopping Bulma took Piccolo to the high school and enrolled her as Victoria Briefs, she was assigned room numbers, a schedule, and a locker. They did a little grocery shopping after that since they had basically eaten all the food in the house during lunch.  
  
They got home and Bulma made Piccolo do a little fashion show for her, she was really getting into the fact that she had someone to dress up. Before you knew it, it was 10 o'clock in the evening, Trunks had come back a long time ago and taught Piccolo how to play games on their playstation2. They had all eaten diner and Trunks had gone to bed. Piccolo wasn't really tired but Bulma had insisted that she go to bed because she had a long day tomorrow, she had obliged and left Bulma and Vegeta to do whatever they wanted. She really didn't want to know what.


	5. Starting school and meeting Gohan

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own dragonball z.

**Note: **This chapter and the next were originally meant to be one chapter but it would just have been too long, they're long on their own, imagine together. Hope you enjoy! And another thanks to all of you who reviewed so far.

**How Great it is to be loved by you!**

**by: Pic's Pixie**

**Chapter 5: Starting school and meeting Gohan**

"Oh man! The week is almost over and I don't think my true love has showed up yet." Maybe the dragon was lying and hadn't really granted my wish.  
  
"Nah, he did ,he must have." Gohan was getting really anxious, because it was Thursday morning and he still hadn't met someone new who he thought could be the one.  
  
"Oh well, must not think about that. It's time for school anyway I'll worry about this later." Gohan said while grabbing his things and running out the door and jumping onto Nimbus who had arrived a minute or so earlier.  
  
It was apparently time to get up since Bulma was in the room she had put Piccolo in shaking the sleeping girl violently. Piccolo sat up and looked at Bulma a little confused then she remembered that today she was to go to school. She didn't really care but Piccolo never liked to get off to a bad start at new experiences. Bulma left and Piccolo just sat there for a minute trying to wake up completely. She yawned and then stood up. Piccolo walked out of her room, down the hall, down the stairs and followed her nose to the kitchen. Vegeta was sitting there again in only his boxers, and was eating an egg, bacon, sausage, toast, pancake and waffle breakfast while Trunks was gobbling down a few hundred bowls of cereal. Piccolo was just standing there in the door frame until Bulma saw her and told her to take a seat. Vegeta then looked up and so did Trunks, their eyes went wide and their mouths dropped. At first Piccolo didn't know what they were looking at then she looked down and saw that she was wearing something that Bulma had picked out at the mall, she was wearing a cute pyjama set which were pink and had little teddy bears and red hearts all over it. Piccolo sweat dropped and shot the saiyans a 'don't-mess-with-me-I'm-still-tired' kind of look. The boys got the hint and muffled their cries of laughter. Bulma then set a plate of food infront of Piccolo and he started to eat carefully not wanting to goof up again. After Piccolo had cleared her plate Bulma grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back upstairs. She picked out her outfit and waited a while for Piccolo to figure out how to put it on then she started on Piccolo's hair and make-up. Trunks was grabbing his lunch pale and Vegeta was heading for the living room to watch television when Bulma stumbled down the stairs and introduced 'the new and improved' she said  
  
"VICTORIA! Or Vicki for short."  
  
Then as if on cue, a very lovely girl about 5'4, wearing knee-high brown leather boots with about a 4" heel, a patched denim mini-skirt, a brown tank-top that came down to about 3" above her belly button, it had a loose hanging neck line and had no sleeves. This girl was also wearing blue with brown stripped wrist bands, and her hair was pulled up into a tight bun with some locks sticking out from the back almost like fingers unravelling from the bun and two locks in front of her ears hanging down the sides of her face. On her face she wore mascara emphasising her eyelashes and deep blue eye shadow , she also had the lightest application of blue lipstick , it was a little bold but since when has Bulma bought anything average. She stood there motionless for a while not moving for either fear of falling , or of complete humiliation. She looked around from shocked face to shocked face. Vegeta was actually drooling, his mouth was wide open letting flies in and he was stuttering quietly, Trunks wasn't much better from his father even though he was only about 8 or so. His lunch pail had fallen from his hands and his mouth was also adjure. Bulma just looked around admiring her handy work when Piccolo finally spoke.  
  
"Umm, isn't it time to go to school, I don't want to be late for the first day." Piccolo could hardly believe she was the one to remind them of taking her to school but she couldn't stand them just starring at her like that.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you're right ,come on Trunks hurry up , here take this Vicki." Bulma was is her hurry mode now.  
  
"Vicki? Why do you keep calling me that when no one else is here?" Piccolo was a little annoyed.  
  
"You have to get used to answering to that name or people will figure you out." Bulma said this as she shoved a brown leather bag that looked somewhat like a brief case and a duffel bag combined with a shoulder strap.  
  
"What's this?" Piccolo asked undoing the clamps holding it shut trying to see what was inside.  
  
"It's your school supplies, you know pencils, pens, paper, just the essentials."  
  
"Yeah I really see how laptop, cell phone, and electronic planners are the basics." Piccolo mocked as she saw all the high tech gadgets that Bulma loved to show off.  
  
"Well now adays in school you never know what you might need and a cell phone is important if I've found a break through in your situation or if you need any help adjusting to this new body." Bulma said all this with that know-it-all look on her face and one index finger pointed in the air as if that's where she got all her words.  
  
"Okay , I guess I buy that so lets go already I want to get this over with." Piccolo's patience was warring thin.  
  
"Come on Trunks, bye sweetie." That last remark was meant for Vegeta ,he just grunted and turned to walk away.  
  
"Yeah ,goodbye snuckums miss me!" Piccolo added as she ran out the door not wanting to experience the retaliation he would get for a remark like that. Bulma closed the door and was hurrying towards the car. You could hear Vegeta screaming curses from outside and Piccolo was already regretting what she said because she was already sore from yesterday's sparring session. They all piled into the car, Bulma in the drivers seat, Piccolo in the front passenger seat and Trunks in the back. Bulma dropped Trunks off first at the elementary school and then headed towards the high school. Bulma parked the car then escorted Piccolo to the principals office.  
  
"Hello there how may I help you?" the nice secretary asked.  
  
"My name is Bulma Briefs and this is my cousin Victoria. She is suppose to start school here today and we were told by the vice principal yesterday that someone would be here to take her to her first class." Bulma could be so official when she really wanted to be.  
  
"Oh yes, James they're here!" she called to the room behind her.  
  
"Oh hello, my name in Mr.Sunami and I assume this is Victoria." A kind man came from the room and offered Bulma and Piccolo his hand.  
  
"Yes this is she well I have to be running now see you later Vicki, you can make your way home right?" Bulma had planned a day at the spa today and she already had arranged for Vegeta to pick up Trunks.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever." Piccolo was actually starting to feel sick, she was nervous, she had never been to a school before.  
  
"Goodbye Mr.Sunami nice meeting you."  
  
"Yes same here Mrs.Briefs." With that Bulma walked out of the room and out of the building. Piccolo's stomach was doing flip flops.  
  
"Well now it says here your first class is in room 42 with Mrs.Alto." the nice man then opened the door and allowed Piccolo to exit first. The man was humming the whole way which was driving Piccolo insane ,her hearing was some what duller but it was still better than any humans.  
  
"Here we are ,if you don't mind I'll go in and inform the sensei that you are here ,please wait here a moment." The man then walked into the room and left Piccolo waiting in the hall.  
  
Gohan had just gotten to class Videl had joined him when she saw him fly up to the school on the Nimbus. She met him on the roof of the school. He landed and sent Nimbus away and started to make his way towards the entrance of the school when he heard a yell of surprise and then he was tackled by a very excited Videl.  
  
"He..ey, Videl how are you?" Gohan asked a little shaken.  
  
"Oh I'm fine how about you?" But before he could answer she yelled something.  
  
"We better hurry we're going to be late!"  
  
Videl jumped to her feet and ran to the door, Gohan got up with no help from Videl and dusted himself off. He then followed her down the stairs and to their classroom. Gohan got into his row and sat down next to Videl who was seated next to Sharpener. Then this cheery blonde sat next to him she was always nice to him and he had wondered if she were the one. But the answer was no they were just friends. Gohan had put his bag down under his desk and looked up to see Mr.Sunami talking to his sensei Mrs.Alto.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder what's going on?" Gohan asked quietly not really to any one in particular.  
  
"I dunno maybe a new student is here, maybe a really cute guy from a far off country!" the blonde had gone into daydream mode and her eyes were in hearts. Mr. Sunami left the room.  
  
"Okay miss you can go in now." Piccolo was wondering how so many butterflies had found their way into his stomach when Mr.Sunami came out and said that.  
  
"Oh okay." Piccolo took a deep breath and stuck her head up high and walked in. She saw rows and rows of seats just packed with other kids. She was a little taken back and then realised she would have to see the sensei. Piccolo walked up to the woman and said hello.  
  
"Oh hi, you must be Victoria ,I'm Mrs.Alto." this woman had a very take- charge kind of voice, it reminded Piccolo of himself.  
  
Videl was babbling on about something not important when Mrs.Alto quieted the class. The blonde was then poking Gohan's side, "See I told you we had an exchange student."  
  
Gohan was taken back by this, he hadn't paid attention after Mr.Sunami left and now there was obviously someone new in the room but they were blocked by Mrs.Alto.  
  
"Class calm down this instant!" Mrs. Alto boomed. The class automatically became silent and the teacher gave a small smirk.  
  
"That's better, we have a new student with us today her name is Victoria." Mrs. Alto then moved aside to let the students have a good view of their new class mate.  
  
Gohan was speechless ,he had never seen someone even close to as beautiful as that girl was. His mouth fell open and his eyes were wide, so were about every other males' faces. They were all in awe.  
  
Piccolo was a little nervous, the guys immediately looked brain dead and some of the girls looked as if they would grow horns and start chasing her with pitch forks.  
  
"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Victoria?" Mrs.Alto was trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Well my name is Victoria Briefs ,I guess you can call me Vicki, I am visiting my cousin Bulma and staying at Capsule Corporation for the time being." Piccolo was a little nervous so she said all this quite quickly.  
  
"What?! I didn't know Bulma had any cousins?" Gohan said that more or less to himself, he really didn't think Bulma did have any, but I guess he never really asked, why would he.  
  
"You may go take a seat up over there beside Roy and Marcel. Piccolo saw who she was talking about by the teachers motions and by the dorky looks on those boys' faces when they realised that Piccolo would be sitting by them. Piccolo climbed the steps and caught sight of someone very unexpected. /What?! Gohan! What is he doing here? Oh and there's Videl/ Piccolo thought that she would explode ,what if one of them found out who she was for real? Piccolo only paused for a moment then continued, she scootched over between the two boys and sat down. Her seat was right infront of Gohan ,this could turn into a problem he might even see my ears, a simple thing like that could undue this entire disguise.  
  
/Wow! What luck the teacher sent her right infront of me, now I can have a nice clear view of her all the time. WHAT am I thinking ,I shouldn't think that way it's rude./ Gohan was so awe struck that he completely forgot about the wish which is exactly what he wished for.  
  
The day went by pretty quietly, Piccolo was just adjusting to this new situation. It wasn't as bad as she would have thought if it weren't for all the stupid guys always starring at her. What was their problem haven't they ever seen a namek-turned-human before? She also had a strange feeling all the time as if someone was watching her ,other than the tons of brainless male teens. It was close to being the end of the day, there were only about 15 minutes left to class and being how she used to be the guardian of the earth there really wasn't anything they could teach her about this world that she didn't already know. She had all her things in her bag and was just sitting there with her head in her hand and the other tapping her fingers on the desk from boredom.  
  
"Hey umm...Victoria" a voice from behind her clued her back into reality.  
  
"Huh," she turned around and was practically nose to nose with Gohan, he had leaned down closer so she would hear him.  
  
"Hehe, sorry didn't mean to scare you." Gohan just laughed weakly and shot Piccolo the son-smile.  
  
"You didn't scare me Gohan." Piccolo said this in the normal Piccolo fashion.  
  
"Wow, how did you know my name?" Piccolo hadn't realised that ,she had to think up some excuse fast.  
  
"Ahh, Bulma loves her photo albums, hehe." Piccolo now tried to sound all teenager-like.  
  
"Oh , so you really are Bulma's cousin, I didn't think she had any." Gohan couldn't believe it, he was actually talking to her and he wasn't sounding like a complete geek, well he thought he wasn't anyway.  
  
"Well she does." Piccolo corrected making herself sound like she was the expert on Bulma's family tree.  
  
"HEY VICKI!WHAT'S UP?" the quiet conversation was very loudly interrupted but none other than Videl.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Piccolo sweat dropped this girl was nice but she could be a real pain.  
  
"Hey Gohan! My dad gave me a ton of money this week for allowance you wanna go out for dinner with me tonight?" Videl was trying to get a date with Gohan again. And even Piccolo could easily see he was trying to get out of it.  
  
"Umm,... I'd love to but...ummm. .but ..ahhh" Gohan was trying his hardest to think of some excuse.  
  
"Ummm, Gohan didn't you say you were going to show me around the city. You know since I'm new here?" Piccolo couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend so he decided to bail him out this time.  
  
"Huh,...what... ahh oh yeah yes I did sorry Videl I have plans with Victoria tonight." Gohan shot Piccolo a god-thank-you look and just nodded. So did Piccolo.  
  
"Oh... okay then" Videl sounded disappointed but if she couldn't take the hint it was her loss. The bell rang and Piccolo went to get up, she grabbed her bag and turned around and ran right into a hard object almost like a wall. Gohan had grabbed his own bag and had jumped over his desk to be right behind Victoria as she turned around and ran right into his chest. She was falling backwards and was grasping out for something to hold onto when Gohan grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up to her feet.  
  
"Ahh, thanks." Piccolo could feel her face heat up for a moment and she didn't know why.  
  
Gohan just smiled and apologised for being so fast.  
  
"So ,where did you want to start?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Piccolo was confused as to what Gohan was talking about.  
  
"Well aren't I going to give you a tour of the city?" Piccolo sweat dropped .  
  
"Oh yeah okay well I don't know where would you like to start?"  
  
"I don't know how about we go to the park first?" Gohan was pretty calm on the outside but inside he was doing cartwheels ,this beautiful girl had bailed him out with Videl and was now actually going to go for a walk with him, only him.  
  
"Hold on a sec, I have to call Bulma and tell her I'll be a little late." Piccolo opened up her bag and picked up the cell phone ,she pushed a button that had tape on it saying 'press this to reach me' she figured it was from Bulma so she pushed it and heard a lot of beeping , then some ringing, as she was waiting for Bulma to pick up she signalled Gohan to start walking because it was a cell phone and she could walk and talk at the same time.  
  
"Hello, Bulma Briefs speaking," Bulma's voice was heard on the other side.  
  
"Hey Bulma. It's me, Vicki."  
  
"Oh hi, how's school is it over, is something wrong?" Bulma was a little concerned as to why Piccolo had called her.  
  
"Oh I'm just calling to let you know I'll be a little late getting home tonight I've made plans." Piccolo didn't feel she needed to elaborate.  
  
"Really, plans huh. What kind of plans?" Bulma was really curious she knew what Piccolo looked like and assumed those plans must contain a guy somewhere. Before Piccolo could think of an excuse Gohan had grabbed the phone./shit/ she thought. What is Bulma going to think? Wait a minute, why should I care what she's going to think? Man I am becoming a softy.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" Gohan practically yelled into the phone ,obviously excited about talking to his friend, or is it just to get going faster.  
  
"What? Gohan, is that you?" Bulma was shocked to hear Gohan's voice on the other end.  
  
"Yeah it's me ,you never told me you had a cousin."  
  
"Well you never asked" Bulma said quickly thinking of excuses.  
  
"What are you two doing tonight anyway to make her late?" Bulma was joking around with him she had no idea that he actually liked her.  
  
"We're going for a walk, I'm showing her around the city since she's new and all." Gohan's face was turning red and Piccolo noticed. Why is he turning red I hope he's not sick.  
  
"Oh that's nice Gohan ,well talk to you two later okay."  
  
"Okay bye Bulma." With that said Gohan closed the phone and handed it back to Victoria.  
  
"Okay that's done ,lets go." Gohan was excited and it was really showing now. They left the school grounds in silence, both were awkwardly shy with each other. Piccolo couldn't understand it ,why was it so hard to talk to him, it has never been this difficult.  
  
"So Gohan, how's life treating you?" Piccolo didn't know anything else to say.  
  
"It's okay I guess how about yours?" Gohan didn't really have anything to say to that he didn't want to bore her with his life story, but he wanted the conversation to develope.  
  
"It's a little confusing right now to be honest. I guess you could say I'm kind of going through an identity crisis." Piccolo gave a weak smile in contemplating just how close to the truth that actually was.  
  
"Really? I wouldn't have guessed you seem so sure of yourself." Gohan was feeling a bit concerned.  
  
"That's just my exterior, it's like a mask I put on before I get up in the morning." Piccolo was shocked how she was just letting out her emotions like this ,she never was much of a touchy-feely kinda person.  
  
"I know what you mean." Gohan got kind of a sad face on and Piccolo wondered if she shouldn't have said what she did.  
  
"Why? What would you have to hide?" Piccolo immediately saw that she shouldn't have asked that, of course he had to hide things, he was a z warrior and how would he be able to live a normal life with people knowing he could destroy them with a simple flick of the finger. Piccolo frowned, it was a lot like when he was younger and had tried to fit in but couldn't because of his skin colour and interesting features like his ears and fangs. Gohan noticed the saddened expression Victoria had on her face and decided to try and lift her spirits.  
  
"Hey I'll race you to that street light over there?" Gohan got a silly smile on and looked at her while pointing at the pole. Piccolo was confused but then excited, finally a challenge. She smiled at him and gave a quick nod and assumed a racing position. Gohan did the same and counted.  
  
"3........2........1.......and GO!" Gohan bolted out hardly saving any energy if this were a longer race but since it was a sprint that was fine. Piccolo on the other hand was almost immediately reminded of her most recent footwear, those knee-high, four inch, leather boots weren't exactly Nike's newest sporting craze. Piccolo had to concentrate hard on not tripping over her own feet and falling face first. This caused Gohan an incredible lead. Gohan not even noticing how much trouble she was having was running at slightly abnormal human speeds and only turned to look at her when he heard her squeal.  
  
"Ahh......!"Piccolo never knew such a high-pitched sound would ever have been created by him. Piccolo had done the inevitable and tripped, she fell face first, well it would have been face first if she hadn't put her arms up infront of her to soften the fall. Gohan who was looking back ran right into the pole. He was a little dizzy but was back on his feet soon enough and running the wrong way, he jogged over to where Vicki lay in a heap.  
  
"You can still beat me you know." Gohan tried to encourage her ,half expecting her to leap to her feet and knock him down while she ran for the pole, her fall only being a joke. But this wasn't Videl ,it was Victoria, and yes she really did fall. Gohan noticed this and immediately bent down to help her up.  
  
"How about next time we switch shoes before the race?" Piccolo joked trying to make him feel better about beating a girl with heels.  
  
"I meant it you still can win ,I didn't cross the finish line, I actually kinda ran into it." With that Gohan started laughing. Piccolo just realised what he said and also started to laugh ,he was so much like his father it was almost scary.  
  
"Aww, I think I'll let you win by default." Piccolo was completely taken off guard when Gohan lifted her into the air and began to jog towards the pole.  
  
"What are you doing?" Piccolo was completely a blank.  
  
"I'm letting you win this time." Gohan said cheerfully. Proud of doing the gentlemen-like thing to do. Gohan ran right up to the pole and gently let Victoria land on the other side.  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard." Gohan was smiling ear to ear, he had actually gotten to hold her on their first time out together.  
  
"You think you're real funny don't you?" Piccolo was a bit annoyed that he had so obviously let her win, but at the same time she also felt happy. He had really cared about her feelings.  
  
"Yes I do, well I think so anyway." Piccolo had been kinda confused ,she had almost forgotten that she had actually asked him something. She remembered what she said and shyly with that same weird heat on her face she said "you'd be right."  
  
Gohan couldn't believe his ears ,she had complimented him, wow. He had just came out of his daze and realised she wasn't by his side anymore. He quickly moved his head about desperately searching for her, and found her a few feet away dusting herself off and waiting for him to get a clue.


	6. First Date!

**Disclaimer: **I swear I don't own dragonball z, I swear! mother intervenes'_DON'T SWEAR HONEY!'_ sorry mom

**Note: **Again I'll mention that this chapter suits the story more connected with the last chapter since it all happens in one day. Have fun, and think of me! hehehehe :)

**How Great It Is To Be Loved By You!**

**By: Pic's Pixie**

**Chapter 6: First Date?!**

Gohan and Vicki continued their tour for a little longer and had gotten to the city's main street.  
  
"Victoria ...ummm..would ..you..umm" Gohan was stuttering he couldn't believe he was asking this.  
  
"Call me Vicki."  
  
"Huh, oh okay." Gohan blushed slightly and remembered what he was saying.  
  
"Oh yeah..um....I got some ..ahhh.."  
  
"Just say it will ya?" Piccolo had been finding Gohan's shyness rather cute until it just got annoying.  
  
"I have some money ,and since it's kind of late I was wondering if you would like to go have dinner. With me that is. In one of those restaurants over there." He said pointing to a line of brightly lit signs along the main street. As if on cue Piccolo's stomach decided to answer for him this time by growling quite loudly. Piccolo sweat dropped and gave a weak smile. That was all the answer Gohan needed. He lead Piccolo across the street and over to the doorway of the 'sparkling diamond.' A fancy restaurant. Piccolo was more expecting a place like McDonald's or something ,she wasn't that great at eating yet and she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of a lot of people in a fancy place like this and she especially didn't want Gohan thinking any less of her. That last reason freaked her out a bit ,why should she care what Gohan thought, in four months or so there wouldn't even be a Victoria Briefs. They walked in and the waiter lead them to a corner booth.  
  
"I feel a little under dressed for a place like this." Piccolo was actually feeling a bit self-conscious.  
  
"You look good to me." Gohan then realised what he had said and gave a shy smile and blushed. Piccolo knew that as a compliment and thanked him politely, she never knew Gohan to be such a gentleman. The waiter handed them their menus and asked if they wanted any drinks. Gohan was first to speak.  
  
"Umm...yeah I would like an iced tea please."  
  
"Yes sir, and you madam?" Piccolo looked up and then over at Gohan she had never done this before  
  
"umm...can I have a water please."  
  
"Yes certainly." With that the waiter left to get their drinks.  
  
"Only a water, I told you I had money you can have something more elaborate then that." Gohan thought she was just being shy or courteous and he wanted her to know it didn't matter what she ordered.  
  
"I like water, I don't drink much else anyway." Piccolo was saddened by the fact that she hadn't experienced a lot in life.  
  
"Really oh, well we'll just have to change that!" Piccolo didn't know what he meant but just shrugged it off. Gohan opened his menu and his eyes practically bugged out of his head, these prices were absurd. He wouldn't be able to pay for all this. /Man he thought, tell her she can order anything ,then tell her you have to leave because I'm a bum with no money/ Piccolo noticed Gohan's unease and decided to look in the menu ,she didn't know what prices were reasonable so she didn't know what got Gohan all nervous. Piccolo didn't even know what most of this stuff was, fallet minoua, steak tartar, spegetti, it was all basically a foreign language.  
  
"Gohan ?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't usually eat out in places like this, what would you recommend?" Piccolo had asked for help, wow he really was going soft.  
  
"Awww, umm...I really can't say I've never been here before so I don't know what's good." Gohan was just hoping she didn't pick something too expensive or else it would just be her eating tonight, and man was he hungry. Being half saiyan was a real problem sometimes. The waiter then arrived and put their drinks on the table.  
  
"Have you decided what you would like to eat this evening?"  
  
"Victoria..why don't you order first?" Piccolo was surprised to be put on the spot light like that, she had no idea. She felt her face get hot so she did the only thing she could do to choose. She closed her eyes tight spun her hand in the air and brought her finger down onto the open menu. She then opened her eyes and ordered the 'escargo' whatever that was.  
  
"Very good choice madam ,and sir?" the waiter was pleased with the young lady's choice because it was one of the most expensive.  
  
"Ummm.." Gohan quickly looked over his menu and found the cheapest thing on it,  
  
"I'll have the child's size macaroni and cheese please." Gohan was so embarrassed having to chose from the child's menu on the first date. Piccolo found this situation very amusing and pulled her hand up to her mouth to stifle the giggle. Gohan heard this and made an exasperated moan. Piccolo sent Gohan an apologetic smile and ceased her snickering. The waiter finished writing their orders down and bend down towards Gohan.  
  
"At least you can be sure she's not with you for your money." The waiter whispered in his ear completely aware of Gohan's predicament. Gohan just grumbled to himself and looked to the wall. The waiter then left. Gohan didn't say much after that too embarrassed and angry at himself to even look at Piccolo. Piccolo just sat there sipping her water and tracing the pattern on the place mat with her finger. She was feeling bad about laughing at him. But it was rather funny. Piccolo wanted to break the silence so she reached her hand over and put it on Gohan's. Gohan practically jumped clear out of his seat ,he had been expecting her to just wait, eat then leave him to pay the bill and never speak to him again. But no she had her hand on his. Gohan could feel his face heat up to unbearable shades of red so he quickly excused himself from the table to go to the bathroom. For some reason his pants were feeling a little tight. Piccolo was at a loss for words, she was just trying to get him to loosen up she hadn't meant to make him leave. The waiter took this time to bring the dinner rolls to their table. Piccolo was startled and looked up hoping to see Gohan was back but she only saw the waiter. He said sorry for startling her and then he looked around him to make sure the coast was clear. He then sat down next to her. This confused Piccolo, he didn't know whether to be on the defensive or to ask what he wanted. He leaned over to her and said something  
  
"you do know that your boyfriend won't be able to afford this. So you better be prepared to do dishes afterward. Sorry."  
  
Piccolo was taken back by this. So that was what Gohan was upset about. The waiter then got up shot her a sorry look and left to clean up other tables. Piccolo needed to do something, seeing Gohan this upset has always affected Piccolo even when Gohan was just a child, it was hard leaving him in the desert alone and not running out to help him whenever he cried. She had to do something, but she had no aces up her sleeves so she called on her resources which were people with aces up their sleeves. Piccolo reached over to her bag and picked up the phone. She then pressed the button and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello?" it was Bulma.  
  
"Hi Bulma ,it's me" Piccolo was speaking quietly because she didn't want to disturb anyone else's dinners.  
  
"What's up?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Here's what's up. Gohan took me to this resturant see and he doesn't have enough money but he thought he did, so he's really bummed out about it, what can I do to get us out of doing dishes and completely embarrassing him?"  
  
"Hmm...I have it you could sneak the waiter some money." Bulma suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that might work if I actually had any!" Piccolo was getting edgy because she didn't want Gohan finding out who she was calling.  
  
"Why don't you check the inside pocket of your bag ,there should be plenty in there. It's for emergencies you know."  
  
"Really okay , great thanks Bulma I owe you big for this." Piccolo was so glad that she would be able to make Gohan feel better about himself.  
  
"Is that all then?" Bulma asked wondering when she would be home.  
  
"Yeah for now anyway ,I'll probably be back in an hour or so okay. Talk to ya later bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Piccolo then hung up the phone and put it back in her bag. She then checked the pocket that Bulma had told her about. There was lots of money there she didn't know how much but she knew it would be enough. Piccolo quickly got the waiter's attention by waving her arms in the air. He came over and asked what she needed.  
  
"I was wondering how much dinner was going to cost."  
  
The waiter looked at her quizingly and then said that it would be at least 70 dollars. Piccolo took out the money and counted 70 so that she would have an idea how much she had.  
  
"Can I quickly see the menu again?" The waiter handed her one and she asked him which one had the most quality and quantity knowing saiyans. The waiter picked out the lasagna.  
  
"Then could you please change my 'boyfriend's' (the waiter had called him that so she just went along with it) order to this one then." The waiter looked at her funny and asked if she wanted to pay it now.  
  
"How much would the total be now then?"  
  
"Probably about 110 dollars."  
  
"How much do you suppose he has?" Piccolo was really asking a lot, like fortune telling from a waiter.  
  
"By the look on his face I'd say about 30 or so."  
  
"Okay then" Piccolo then handed the waiter enough money so that when the bill came Gohan would even have a little left over. The waiter took the money and nodded. He knew what to do. The waiter took the menu and left for the front desk to change the order and print out the strange bill.  
  
Gohan had been sitting in one of the bathroom stalls holding his head in his hands trying to figure this out. He wasn't getting very far. He finally left the stall, and looked at himself in the mirror. /She's going to hate me forever when the bill comes and the waiter says that we have to do dishes or something equally degrading/ Gohan splashed some cool water on his face. At least the tightness in his pants was gone. He couldn't believe he did that. Gohan finally emerged from the bathroom and slowly made his way to their booth.  
  
"Sorry I left like that." Gohan came back expecting to see a gloomy girl wondering why he had left her ,but was instead greeted with a brilliant smile and an excited "There you are!"  
  
Piccolo was so proud of herself she had side swiped another bad moment in Gohan's life. Gohan had barely sat down again when the waiter arrived with their dishes. Gohan's eyes bugged out as he saw the huge pasta dish set out in front of him. He was so hungry and it smelled so good.  
  
"Sir, this wasn't what I ordered." Gohan tried to be polite but was kinda irritated to be teased with such a temptation.  
  
"The madam here decided you deserved better then what you ordered so she changed it."  
  
Gohan was going to explode, yes she was thinking about him and his well being but no because she thought that he would be able to afford it. Gohan looked over at Piccolo and was surprised to see a look of total horror on her face. He looked down to see what was wrong and saw that she was horrified of her so called meal. Escargo, in other words snails. That was not what she expected. /What!?! Are these people insane, serving snails in a fancy resturant like this./ Piccolo was mortified. Humans were crazy. The waiter looked quite amused and then left.  
  
"Not what you expected huh?" Gohan still trying to figure out a way of paying for all this.  
  
"I didn't know what Escargo was. I'm not sure if I want to eat any more."  
  
"You know you didn't have to do that."  
  
"Do what ?" Piccolo was kind of a ditz sometimes as a girl.  
  
"Order for me."  
  
"Oh it's okay." Gohan gave a weak laugh but on the inside he was crying for his mommy.  
  
Piccolo wasn't the most graceful eater to begin with now she had to find a way to eat these hard ,round things. Many of them went flying across the room in her attempts at squering one. At least that brought a smile to Gohan's face once in a while. Gohan tried not to think about what would happen when the date ended./wow a date I just met the girl today and we're already in a nice place like this together/Gohan in the end surcomed to his saiyan appetite and devoured the entire plate of food infront of him. He even tried one of Vicki's snails but he couldn't figure them out either. In the end Gohan figured a couple more dishes won't hurt so he called the waiter over and ordered Vicki a plate of french fries since she assured him she didn't need more then that. When the waiter brought them Piccolo slipped the waiter another bill ,Gohan didn't even notice. Thank god french fries were easier to handle. Piccolo ate most of them but she got full really fast since she's a lot smaller than she usually is. She let Gohan eat the rest since his stomach is more like a bottomless pit then anything else.  
  
Then the time that Gohan dreaded, the bill was brought. It was in one of those little clippy things and was face down. Gohan reached for it and with one eye closed as if that would lesson the blow he picked up the paper and read the total./WHAT?! THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT?/ He could easily pay this, with around 6 dollars to spare. How was this possible. But not being one to admit to Vicki that they should be doing dishes by now. He paid it and was getting up to help Vicki to her feet. As they left the resturant Piccolo turned back and gave the waiter a wink as thanks. /That girl really is something/thought the waiter.  
  
Piccolo could notice Gohan was in a much better mood. He was humming faintly and the familiar spring in his step was back. Piccolo was wondering how he hadn't realised how wonderful Gohan really was before. Piccolo's train of thought was broken by a throbbing pain in her feet, she had been wearing those heels all day and she had never worn heels before so her feet weren't used to them. Piccolo tried to keep Gohan from noticing the pain she was in she didn't want it to affect the good mood Gohan was in.  
  
Gohan was in a great mood now, some how that predicament just seemed to work itself out on its own. Gohan was just about to ask Vicki if she wanted to continue the tour now when he noticed that she was limping slightly.  
  
"What's wrong ,are you hurt?" Gohan was seriously concerned this girl had been so great to him today and he didn't want to see her in any amount of pain.  
  
"It's my feet, they hurt, I've been wearing these damn shoes all day." Piccolo had stopped and was now resting against Gohan's shoulder as she tried to rub her feet through her boots. Gohan lead her to a nearby bench and helped her sit down before taking a seat right next to her. Piccolo took off her boots and stretched out her toes. Gohan laughed slightly causing a shy smirk to appear on Piccolo's face. Gohan just smiled and took one of her feet into his lap and started to give her a foot rub.  
  
"You do realise you're giving someone you just met today a foot rub in a public place?" Piccolo was laughing a bit ,this situation must be kinda funny from a third person's perspective.  
  
"Yeah ,I know." Piccolo knew it didn't bother him but she was getting embarrassed slightly so she made to put her shoes back on. But Gohan stopped her, he took her boots and then stood up, for a moment Piccolo thought he might play a joke on her and throw her boots in the garbage or something but instead Gohan reached down and picked her up princess-style. Piccolo was nervous and startled so she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling. She noticed what she did but did not pull away, being this close to Gohan was strangely calming.  
  
"Where to now your highness?" Gohan asked like a loyal servant.  
  
"Anywhere my noble stead wants to go." Piccolo decided to play along.  
  
"It's getting pretty late ,so I suppose I should get you home."  
  
"Aww...is someone on a curfew?" Piccolo asked already knowing that his mother chichi was way to protective to not put Gohan on a curfew.  
  
"Oh man , I forgot! My mom is going to kill me!" Gohan yelled his legs trembling from fear.  
  
"You mean to tell me that ChiChi doesn't know where you are? Man you are dead meat."  
  
"How do you know about my mother?"  
  
"I told you ,Bulma told me and showed me pictures, that's how I knew your name, any of this ringing a bell?" Piccolo was in such a playful mood and she didn't know why but she knew that the night had to end soon. At least she would see him again the next day. Gohan finally got over his fear of his mother and started towards Capsule Corporation. The huge building was in view when Piccolo asked Gohan something that made the demi-saiyan's cheeks turn red.  
  
"I'm going to see you again tomorrow right?"  
  
"Of course!" Gohan practically shouted.  
  
"Good."  
  
/Holy , she wanted to see him again man had he ever hit the jack-pot/ Gohan reached the door and was about to let Vicki to her feet when the door swung open to reveal a very amused saiyan prince.  
  
"Oh h-hi Vegeta!" Gohan said in his usual happy, and respectful (yet terrified) tone of voice.  
  
"Gohan." Was the only response.  
  
"About time you brought girly here home, the woman was getting pretty worried and when she gets worried she gets annoying." Piccolo just then noticed that Gohan was still holding her. She practically threw herself out of his arms and grabbed her boots from him. Gohan figured she was just being shy, so he said goodnight, and blasted off towards home.  
  
Vegeta closed the door and turned around, waited about 3 seconds and then  
  
"So you and Kakorrot's oldest brat. Can't say I'm surprised." Piccolo turned around fuming that Vegeta would think such a thing.  
  
"We're just friends baka. And what do you mean you're not surprised?"  
  
"I'm just saying that you and Gohan spend a lot of time together that's all."  
  
Piccolo was so angry and she didn't know why. Why did she care about so much now. Why did she care if she were going to see Gohan tomorrow, why did she care that guys always seemed to stare at her , and why did she care what Vegeta thought of her? She couldn't understand how she could have changed so much within the couple days that she has been human. Piccolo just shook her head and chalked it up to human hormones.  
  
"Think what you want, it doesn't make it true. Tell Bulma that I've gone to bed will ya?"  
  
Piccolo then made her way slowly up the stairs she was so tired. She got to her room and shut the door behind her, as she made her way across the floor to her bed she disrobed herself. She found a night gown that Bulma had bought her and pulled in on. She then flopped down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her head. She was fast asleep dreaming about a certain half-saiyan before her head even hit the pillow.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan had reached his house and was already grounded this weekend for not informing his parents of his activities. Gohan was very tired, he could hardly keep his eyes open and whenever they closed he saw her face. Vicki was amazing , he couldn't wait to see her again tomorrow. Gohan then figured that that time would come sooner if he slept the time away so he undressed until he was clad only in his boxers. He threw himself down and fell asleep seeing pictures of a certain new girl spinning around in his head.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was sitting in a comfy chair smirking to himself. He never would have thought that the brat's true love would end up being the namek. Yes Vegeta had been out in the desert that night thinking when the boy had shown up and wished apon the dragon. He didn't think that Gohan was lonely, he had always acted so happy, like his father. He had waited a few days for Gohan to come around announcing that he found his true love but he didn't come ,then Piccolo showed up turned into a girl for some reason, then Bulma had suggested that Piccolo go to school. The pieces of the puzzle were coming together, nicely. And then when Piccolo showed up with Gohan tonight Vegeta saw clearly that Piccolo was in fact Gohan's true love and was turned into a girl because the dragon needed a way to re-enter a person into Gohan's life and he expected to find a girl as his true love so he wouldn't have even looked at any boys. Yes these next few months were going to be great. Vegeta laughed at his problem solving skills, then retired to his own room for much needed sleep.


	7. And the day started so well

**Disclaimer: **I don't own dragonball z, please don't sue me!

**Note: **Thank you for reviewing.

**How great it is to be loved by you!**

**by: Pic's Pixie**

**Chapter 7: And the day started so well....**

The next morning was about the same as the last, Bulma had shaken Piccolo awake and had laid out yet another stunning outfit for her to wear today.  
  
"Where is that girl ,she's going to be late?"  
  
Vegeta didn't want to admit it but after seeing Piccolo in that last outfit he was looking forward to what else his wife was going to have the hot teen girl in. Piccolo chose then to enter the room ,wearing tight, faded ,low cut ,bell-bottom jeans, with a no sleeve tank top that just made it past her belly button. The shirt was white with pink splotches on it with the words 'if you can read this, STOP LOOKING AT MY CHEST!!' written in black, graffiti-like writing. She also had on pink wrist warmers, pink and purple hearted socks, and her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with pink feathery hair elastics.  
  
"PINK! Could you choose a more girlie colour for me?" Piccolo actually liked the colour pink, it really suited her new form. But in no way was she going to admit to that especially when the monkey prince was sitting right there.  
  
"Nice look today girly, going for the Barbie fad?" Vegeta in no way was going to let her leave the house without a comment from him.  
  
"Leave her alone. I think she looks sweet!" Bulma defended her fashion taste.  
  
"I do too!" Trunks added. "Can I tell Goten what happened? He's been bugging me about who was able to beat his time for SpeedMaster(the video game Trunks made Piccolo play)"  
  
"No, not right now, I think it would be best if we waited till this was all over he might tell Gohan ,then Piccolo's cover would be ruined."  
  
"Aww, okay." Trunks wined.  
  
Bulma grabbed Trunks' and Piccolo's lunches and headed for the front door yelling for them to hurry it up.Vegeta shot Piccolo a funny comment and slapped her ass as she was making her way out the door. Piccolo squealed, she had not expected that. She added a humorous comeback and ran out the door grabbing her bag from Bulma who was waiting at the car. Bulma did as she had done before and dropped Trunks off first and had now parked in front of the high school.  
  
"Piccolo do you think you could start walking to school from now on? I'm getting to be really busy at work and Trunks will have to walk as well."  
  
Piccolo thought for a moment and realised it was no big deal so she nodded.  
  
"Could you also walk Trunks to his school first so that he gets there safe and with no distractions, you know how that boy can be."  
  
Piccolo nodded and got out of the car waving slightly to Bulma as she sped away down the street almost hitting a number of students on her way. Piccolo had come through the front door and gotten to the classroom door when she felt Gohan's ki signature. Piccolo dashed down the hall and around the corner to the staircase. She flew up those since no one was around and burst through the door just in time to see Gohan hop off the Nimbus.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Piccolo yelled ,scaring herself with how excited she sounded. Gohan turned around to see Vicki walking towards him with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Oh hey Vicki!" Gohan couldn't hide the blush that had crept to his cheeks.  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"Oh...ummm../think fast / oh Vegeta taught me to sense power levels." Piccolo inwardly congratulated herself on her quick thinking.  
  
"Really?" Gohan was shocked that Vegeta had taken time to teach a relative of his wife some ki tactics.  
  
"You do know we're going to be late?" Piccolo added not really caring.  
  
"What? Oh yeah ,lets go!" Gohan grabbed Piccolo's arm and was running down the stairs before Piccolo could even blink. They had just reached the door when the bell rang.  
  
"Oh no!" Gohan sounded like it was the end of the world.  
  
"What? I'm sure they won't care if we're only a second late." Piccolo whipped open the door, just to have everyone in the room turn to stare at her, even the teacher.  
  
"Where were you two?" Mrs.Alto said in a calm voice.  
  
"We just got here." Piccolo saw no need to dig around the bush and look for an excuse.  
  
"Well then if it took you this long to get here it should be no problem for you two to wait a little longer before coming in." Piccolo was confused she didn't really know what the sensei had meant by that. Gohan seemed to know ,and he pulled Vicki aside in the hall and closed the door. He sat down and put his head on his knees.  
  
"So what? We just wait here?" Piccolo was sorry that she had made him late.  
  
"Yeah. She usually only lets a person wait about 20 minutes at most out here."  
  
"Sorry about making you late." Piccolo tried to ease the silence.  
  
"Oh it's okay. I'm just upset because now my mother has another thing to be mad at me about."  
  
"Another thing? What is the first?" Piccolo knew Chichi was usually upset about something but didn't know what it was this time.  
  
"She's mad at me for not calling last night. I'm grounded this weekend and I can't continue our tour of the city today." You could hear the sadness in the boy's voice he really wanted to spend time with her like the night before.  
  
"It's okay. We can continue it on Monday." Piccolo finally sat down next to him and sighed ,this might be a long 20 minutes.  
  
They had been sitting there for a while when Piccolo had got bored. This puzzled him because he was used to just sitting alone in silence. But he wasn't alone, Gohan was with him.  
  
Gohan had just been sitting there avoiding eye contact because his face was still red. All of a sudden Vicki had jumped a bit and started to root through her bag violently. She then pulled out a diskman and some head phones. Bulma had given these to Piccolo in case she got bored ,and she was bored. She put them on her ears and had turned down the volume not wanting to loss her hearing. Bulma had even left a CD in it for her. The band was called 'Atomic Kitten.' Gohan could hear some of the music through the headphones he loved this song 'Whole again.' Piccolo hadn't realised that she had gotten into the music so much she had her eyes closed and she was swaying her body slightly to the rhythm of the music. Gohan was watching all of this and was adoring every minute of it ,Vicki was so cute. Then out of the blue Gohan could hear faint singing. His eyes went wide as he looked over to see Vicki singing some of the song. Piccolo didn't even think she knew the words, but I guess she heard it enough from Bulma playing it all the time that she was familiar with it, but no way had she been ready for what her body was doing.  
  
"and if you see me with another mann, laughin and jookin ,doing what I caan, II won't put you doown , cos I want you aroouund ,you can make me whooolle again."  
  
That had to be it, Piccolo had finally lost his mind, he was singing out loud. Gohan was astonished at first and then his expression turned to that of silliness. He tapped Vicki on the shoulder and brought her back to reality. Piccolo jumped almost 3 feet in the air, no doubt she was startled. Piccolo thought for a moment before her face became redder than Ruddulf's nose, and she quickly turned off the CD player and shoved the diskman and headphones into her bag and put her head down as if nothing had happened. Gohan was silent he just looked at her ,trying to reason to himself as to why he isn't kissing her right now just for how adorable she looked when she's embarrassed. Piccolo was looking at her knees which were pulled up against her chest trying to shelter herself from the humiliation she had just suffered. Nothing happened and after a while Piccolo was wondering if Gohan was even still there or if the teacher had let him inside and forgot to tell her. She looked up and looked at him just to see the son-smile(he seems to do that somewhat often) looking back at her.  
  
"I think you have a really nice voice." Gohan wanted her to feel comfortable around him so he gave her a compliment in hopes of her coming back out of her shell. Piccolo just sweat dropped for a moment, then she just couldn't hold back the laughter. Piccolo crumbled over on top of Gohan laughing so hard her sides hurt. Gohan had been in utter shock ,Vicki was basically sitting in his lap, shaking from hysteria. The body contact alone was starting to get him aroused and he knew that wasn't a good thing, especially in a public place not to mention in front of her. After a few minutes Piccolo had regained most of her senses and stopped shaking uncontrollably. She put her hand against his rock hard abs to support her as she sat herself up to look into his face. She smiled shyly and said a simple "thanks." Gohan didn't really know what she was thanking him for but before he could question her about it the classroom door opened to reveal a slightly annoyed teacher tapping her right foot against the tiled floor. Piccolo and Gohan quickly rose and hurried to their seats they could see she wasn't in a very good mood. The day had gone by slowly and with not anything interesting happening. The bell was going to ring in about 15 minutes and the teacher had got tired and given the kids some spare time. Videl immediately turned to Gohan to find out what he had done yesterday.  
  
"Hey Gohan, how did your tour with Vicki go last night?" Videl was curious but also edging on jealousy as soon as she noticed a slight change in Gohan's facial colouring and seen a silly look over take Gohan's normally calm features.  
  
"Oh ,it was okay, we got to main street and then decided to call it a night, so I walked her home." Gohan saw no need to get Videl involved with everything else they had done the night before, she would only get hurt if she realised he liked Vicki.  
  
"Hey Victoria what do you say you and me go get something to eat after class is over?" Piccolo didn't immediately know where the voice had come from but soon realised it was behind her. It was Sharpener the boy who sat beside Videl.  
  
"Huh, oh sorry I have plans." Piccolo didn't really mind Sharpener it's just that she didn't want to get anyone's hopes up.  
  
"Really? What kind of plans?"  
  
Piccolo didn't know a reasonable excuse and was running out of time and was just about to agree to go when an unexpected voice rang out from all the others.  
  
"She's hangin' with me after school, you know girl stuff." Videl had saved her and she was eternally grateful.  
  
"Yeah that's right girl stuff." Piccolo went along with this idea quickly.  
  
"Fine, I don't even want to know what kind of girl stuff you're talking about." Sharpener didn't need a second hint.  
  
Piccolo turned towards a smiling Videl and then looked beside her towards Gohan as if he would know what her ulterior motives were, but he was busy talking to the cheery blonde next to him.  
  
"Sooo, what type of girl stuff do you have in mind?" Piccolo wanted to know what was in store for her.  
  
"Nothing much, just some tryouts I thought you might be interested in." Videl got a kind of evil look on her face and then busied herself with stuffing her backpack. The bell rang and Piccolo joined Videl who was waiting by the door. They started for the back field and saw Gohan heading home on his way out.  
  
"Hey Vicki, Videl." Gohan wanted to know what they were doing.  
  
"Hey Gohan" Vicki said somewhat nervously still not knowing what Videl has waiting for her.  
  
"Yeah, hi Gohan. Or should I say bye. Didn't your mom ground you?" Videl sounded as if he were just in the way.  
  
"Oh yeah, I have to go and I can't come out all weekend." Gohan frowned.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you Monday then." Videl ended her conversation with him and was now dragging Vicki away with her.  
  
"Yeah bye Videl, bye Vicki!" He shouted so that their retreating figures would be able to hear him.  
  
"Bye Gohan." Piccolo didn't really want him to leave but hesitantly bid him fare well.  
  
Piccolo then noticed a growing crowd of girls out in the middle field accompanied by a few guys but not very many.  
  
"Videl what are we doing?"  
  
"We're trying out for cheerleading." Videl said this with her head held high she knew she would be on the team for sure she always made the cut. And she was looking forward to seeing Victoria fall flat on her face during her tryout, she had no doubt that that would happen from how clumsy Vicki was just walking in heels as if she had never worn them before now.  
  
"WHAT?!" Piccolo was shocked ,she only associated cheerleading with ditzy blondes and snobby brunettes.  
  
The gym teacher finally stepped out onto the field and introduced herself, all the students just sat on the grass in a semi-circle.  
  
"Now listen up! You all will be shown a few moves to do along with a chant or two and then will be given 5 minutes to practice. Then each of you will perform it in front of myself and two other judges ,you will sit down right after your addition and at the end we will post a list of all those who made the cut. We apologise in advance to those who don't make the cut and we look forward to your tryouts next year. Those who get in will then be measured and will be assigned uniforms on Monday. Please note that cheerleading practices will be held on Wednesdays on this field don't forget your uniforms. Well that's it now to the demonstrations." Piccolo was feeling kinda queasy ,this had sounded like she had joined the military or something.  
  
The teacher then demonstrated the cheer that they would have to perform. It was yelling the words 'Go Hawks,Go Hawks, Go, go, go Hawks!' the saying was simple enough to remember but kinda stupid. They also had to start with a back flip, twist, splits, then say the chant while waving your arms in the air, and then you would jump to your feet again , do a 360 and land on one knee with your arms spread out. Then as an extra they would ask you to show them your highest kick. Piccolo didn't find any of the moves too difficult, she just had to remember them. Piccolo and Videl sat on the grass along with the others while waiting for their turn.  
  
"Videl" announced one of the other judges.  
  
Videl stood up winked at Vicki and then bowed to the judges. She took a deep breath and did as she was told. She nailed the back flip, and the twist. She couldn't go all the way down on the splits but not many could, and she remembered all the words. When she was done she completed a very nice high kick which the judges loved.  
  
"Very well Videl." One of the judges commented.  
  
"Thanks" she bowed again and took her seat beside Vicki again.  
  
"You did really well." Piccolo felt she had to say something to congratulate her friend.  
  
"Victoria." The teacher spoke, looking towards the girls she didn't recognise the name so she figured she must be new.  
  
"Here" Piccolo stood up and bowed to the judges. Piccolo cleared her mind and started. She conquered every move, the back flip, the twist, she went all the way with the splits and remembered all of the words, she finished, and did one of the highest front kicks the judges had ever seen. Piccolo had given such a graceful performance it put Videl's to shame. Piccolo just bowed and took her seat again. Videl was shell-shocked, how could she be better then her? The judges talked amongst themselves for a moment then put together a list. They posted it up on the activities board and those who didn't make it went off quietly. Easy to know that Videl and Vicki were both on the list. They followed the judges inside the school to the indoor gym and got measured. Videl and Vicki picked up their bags and were about to go their separate ways.  
  
"Hey good work today, I'll see you Monday and this time don't be late" Videl shouted over her shoulder as she was walking away.  
  
"Yeah sure thing see ya." Piccolo was glad that this was all over with but now what was she going to do, two days with nothing to do, no where to go, she'd probably be stuck at Bulma's listening to one of Vegeta's long boring stories about the proud saiyan race.  
  
About this time Gohan had arrived at his house and had sat down at the kitchen table to have an after school snack along with his little brother Goten. Trunks had also come over for a visit with him. Gohan had been quizzing Trunks for info on his guest Vicki.  
  
"Come on tell me. Where did she come from?"  
  
"I don't know, I think she's from somewhere in the mountains."  
  
"Really then she's not too far from here great!" Trunks immediately shut up so he didn't reveal any more.  
  
"Who's Vicki?" Goku was standing in the door way listening when this strange girl's name kept coming up, he was getting curious.  
  
"Huh, oh nobody." Goku then walked into the room and took one of the chairs to sit on.  
  
"Come on Gohan. You can tell me. Who is she, is she your girlfriend?" Goku had a silly look on his face.  
  
"Man I certainly hope not." Trunks more or less said this to himself but everyone else over heard him.  
  
"Why do you say that Trunks?" Goten had asked that, he didn't know what the big fuss over this girl was about.  
  
"Oh nothing it's just that she will be leaving in a few months and never coming back again. It would be a waste of time to get attached to her just so she can leave you. But she sure can play video games."  
  
"What! Why wouldn't she be coming back?" Gohan was worried, now that he had met Vicki he didn't know how to live without her. It was so strange. He had just met this girl and he immediately felt this automatic connection with her, as if he had known her all his life. He wanted to be near to her all the time, and he was pretty sure that she felt the same in a way.  
  
"Well I don't know she just isn't." Trunks couldn't think of an explanation for his last comment could be.  
  
"So what does this Vicki girl look like?" Goku was still wondering about her.  
  
"She has long, dark green hair, deep black eyes, the most amazing smile, her canine teeth are larger than normal ,she smells great too, like cherry blossoms and apples....." Gohan went on and on about how magnificent this girl was with a somewhat idiotic face. He gave a long sigh and finished with "she's so nice too!"  
  
"Wow Gohan! She sounds great when can I met her?" Goku had a wonderful picture of her in his head and wanted to see the real live version.  
  
"Meet her?" Gohan said in a quaky voice he hadn't thought that his parents would want to meet her.  
  
"Yes Gohan of course we want to met her." That was Chichi, his mother.  
  
"But mom."  
  
"No buts Gohan ,you invite her over to our house for dinner as soon as you see her on Monday, is that clear?" Chichi more demanded that then asked.  
  
"All right." Gohan had no choice, but what would his mother do to her, he remembered that Chichi still thought he should be going out with Videl since she is rich and all.


	8. BoyToy

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own dragonball z.

**Note: **This is a rather short chapter, but oh well.

**How Great it is to be loved by you!**

**By: pic's pixie**

**Chapter 8: BoyToy**

"I'm home!" Piccolo called announcing her return to the place she now called home. She threw her bag to the floor by the stairs, and walked into the kitchen. No one was there, funny, with two saiyans living in one building there usually was at least one of them in there at a time. She grabbed an apple and started to walk around the place. She had walked for about 10 minutes when she could hear sounds coming from up ahead. She quickened her pace and was now standing infront of the gravity room. She regenerated her old fighting gi and tossed the apple core into a nearby trash can. She then opened the door and walked to the side closing it behind her. In front of her was Vegeta throwing multiple kicks and punches into the air. The gravity was set to 100 times earth's real gravity. Piccolo could feel how heavy her body felt and was considering turning back around and leaving. Then out of no where a ki blast came hurtling towards her head. Her eyes widened and she put her arms up in front of her face to block it but it never hit. She opened one eye and then the other. She looked up and saw Vegeta with arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He had stopped the blast from hitting her and was probably going to give her a long lecture about staying on your guard but he instead just turned away and started training some more.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Piccolo was wondering if he really didn't want anyone there so she decided to ask and make sure. Vegeta made no vocal recognition but he did turn towards her and sent her a smile, not a smirk, a smile. Piccolo had been confused at how close him and Vegeta were becoming and it wasn't just after he had been turned into a girl, they had been training together for a while now, maybe Vegeta could sense that even the namek needed company sometimes or maybe it was the other way around. Piccolo smiled back sweetly with all the expertise of a teenage girl. Vegeta was a little off guard by that, so Piccolo took advantage of it and moved to where she was right in front of him and gave him a quick gab to the side then a knee in the face. Vegeta shot backwards but then regained his balance and grabbed Piccolo by her ankle and swung her to the side of the room into the wall. Piccolo just got up and quickly joined the battle.  
  
They had been at it fiercely for hours now and both were panting and holding a part of them that hurt more then the others. They were at a stand off, looking at each other intently. Then Piccolo broke the silence with something unexpected.  
  
"You know, you're kinda cute when you're tired."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and then turned to an expression of anger and embarrassment.  
  
"You are turning more girly every damn day." Piccolo just giggled softly at her handy work at making a light blush creep to the proud saiyan's face.  
  
"I also joined the cheerleading squad at school today."  
  
"Why?" that was all Vegeta was wondering about the topic.  
  
"Videl dragged me there, but it was a small price to pay for her rescuing me from this boy in class who was trying to ask me out!" Piccolo reasoned that as a good enough excuse.  
  
"So you're a boytoy already?" Vegeta was smirking now close to the brink of laughter at the thought of Piccolo in a short skirt and pom-poms doing flips and stuff. Both warriors landed and left the room towards the kitchen they could smell something really inviting. After dinner Piccolo went upstairs and had a shower. She then watched some tv and as soon as Trunks came back she beat him a couple times at some of his video games. She was very tired by that time so she let him win one and then she retired to her bed to sleep away the time till the next exciting day as a human.


	9. Being grounded doesn't have to be boring

**Disclaimer: **I love dragonball z to death, but I don't own it, but hopefully someday I'll own Piccolo! lol /cross you fingers/

**How great it is to be loved by you!**

**by: Pic's Pixie**

**Chapter 9: Being grounded doesn't have to be boring**

The next morning came and went and Piccolo was still in bed. Bulma had tried to wake her but the girl was determined to sleep in since she didn't have to go to school. It was about noon when she finally rose. Still half asleep she got out of bed and took a shower. She was awake when she came out and was now picking out her own outfit today. She was putting on running shoes today no more heels for now, then she had on denim capris with a pink belt. She also had decided to try this thing called a tube top, it was pink with rhinestones across the front of it. She didn't want to spend all the time doing her hair so she just combed it out and left it long. She skipped down the stairs and straight to the kitchen to eat. After that she was searching for something to do ,she couldn't find anything so she left to tour the rest of the city by herself since Gohan was grounded.  
  
Meanwhile out in the forest there was a little cabin where the Sons' live. Gohan was in his room since he was grounded and was studying after his mother requested it. Goku was down stairs in the kitchen eating them out of house and home and Goten had left with Chichi to go do some shopping. Gohan had taken a break from his algebra and was starring out his window. How he wishes he were the wind, not held back by anything , and no one telling him what to do. He would be able to go anywhere anytime and see everything. He also wished he were the wind so he could go out and find Vicki he had seen her yesterday but already he was missing her like crazy. His desk was right infront of the window so he didn't have to move to get a better view. His head was resting in his hands and he was daydreaming of a particular green haired girl, when all of a sudden there she was ,right outside his window looking at him with a smile from ear to lovely ear. Gohan was so surprised that he fell off his chair and fell flat on his back. Piccolo sweat- dropped, she shouldn't have snuck up on him. She just floated there for a while and waited for him to come back to consciousness. Gohan was now lying on his back and looking at the ceiling. He must have imagined her. How would she have known where he lived, and most importantly his room was on the second storey of their house. Gohan sat up and peeked over his desk to his patiently waiting visitor. It was no dream ,she was really here, and she was floating.  
  
"What?! How did you, ...how are you ....huh?" Gohan stuttered he was speechless.  
  
"Could I maybe come in. That would be nice, but if not I'm fine out here." Piccolo wasn't even annoyed she had lots of patience when it came to her student.  
  
"Of course!" he shouted noticing how rude he was being. Piccolo floated in and sat right on his desk where she sat down for the time being.  
  
"How did you know where I lived?" Gohan had found his voice.  
  
"Easy, phonebook." Piccolo actually didn't need one he had been to this house many times before.  
  
"How did you get here?" Gohan knew that she had obviously flown but he wanted to know how she knew how.  
  
"I flew."  
  
"Obviously, but how come you know how to?"  
  
"Veggie taught me!" Piccolo sent Gohan a smirk and laughed slightly at her new nick name for Vegeta. He had not found it too amusing when she had used it the first time.  
  
"Veggie?? Oh you mean Vegeta, nice nick name what did he think of it?"  
  
"He didn't like it as you probably could have assumed."  
  
"I didn't think he would teach anyone anything about ki except for his own flesh and blood."  
  
"Yeah, but I can be very persuasive, when I want to be." This got Gohan's face a bright shade of red. When Piccolo added a certain look and leaned in closer to what she had said.  
  
"So what were you doing?" Piccolo was in a playful mood which confused himself because he was never in a playful mood.  
  
"I was doing some algebra because my mom wanted me too."  
  
"I don't see any algebra?" Piccolo really couldn't see any, she was looking all around.  
  
"Umm, It's under you." Gohan was blushing even brighter and trying not to look at where his studies were.  
  
"Hmn, ....Ohhhhhh!" Piccolo looked down following Gohan's shy gaze and realised that she was sitting on the papers. Piccolo hopped off and shyly smiled turning alittle red herself.  
  
"Sorry" she said sheepishly.  
  
"That's okay, no harm done." Gohan said while mentally telling himself that he would put those papers in a vacuum sealed bag and hide it in a vault forever. Piccolo looked around, his room was clean ,very tidy. She made her way to a wall with papers stuck to it. There was one particular child's drawing that held her attention. Gohan noticed and came over to see what she was looking at. As soon as he saw he just laughed weakly with a shy smile on his face and one hand behind his head.  
  
"Oh that's a picture I drew when I was 9. That guy's name is Piccolo. He was my sensei a long time ago. He's still my friend though." Gohan's expression changed from one of slight embarrassment to one of admiration and respect.  
  
"He's kinda funny looking huh?" Piccolo inwardly hoped that he would disagree.  
  
"Some people think so, I don't. He's really a great guy I feel sorry for him sometimes. He lives by himself. He's always been alone." Piccolo could see the hurt in Gohan's face when he said this. He really did care for him. Piccolo gave his friend a light hug that only lasted for a second or two, and then she had realised what she had done and pulled herself away gently. Gohan was glad she was here, she always made him feel warm and protected. Then he remembered something.  
  
"Oh yeah! My parents want to meet you, would you come for dinner on Monday?"  
  
Gohan was worried about what his parents might say but he wanted to see as much of her as possible before she had to leave, forever as Trunks had said, he really didn't believe the boy.  
  
"All right." Piccolo was already thinking of ways to freak Chichi out ,he knew how much she was pressuring Gohan to like Videl, which he felt was wrong on her part.  
  
"Great!" Gohan exclaimed. His happiness easy to see. Just then Goku burst through the door saying something about his mother calling when he saw a girl standing next to his son.  
  
"Oh, hi miss. Gohan what's going on?" Goku was really confused, who was this girl, was she this Vicki person, and how did she get in Gohan's room?  
  
"Ahh, aa, hi dad this is Vicki she just stopped by for a visit." Gohan was so afraid that his father would tell his mom or worse yet embarrass him.  
  
"Oh so this is the legendary Vicki?" Goku took the girl's hand in his and kissed the back of it. Both Piccolo and Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Piccolo interrupted. "What do you mean legendary?"  
  
"Everyone's talking about you especially Gohan. Oww!" Gohan hit his father in the back of the head and sent him a look like why-did-you-have-to-say- that? Piccolo just giggled and then looked at her feet she didn't know yet if she would get in trouble for coming uninvited.  
  
"Well you certainly are as beautiful as they say!" Goku was looking her up and down. Gohan slapped himself in the forehead./How could his own father do this to him?/ Piccolo blushed and gave a small nod.  
  
"So you know anything about martial arts?" Piccolo and Gohan both didn't expect Goku to want to fight her.  
  
"Yes, of course I do. I do live with Vegeta for the time being you know!" Piccolo was acting more like himself now, they had moved to a topic of discussion that he knew about.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"I didn't know you knew martial arts."  
  
"There's alot of things you have yet to have learned about me." Piccolo said with a seductive smirk while not really noticing it.  
  
"Do you feel like a spar?" Goku assumed she knew what that was since she probably had done it with Vegeta.  
  
"Sure!" Piccolo was dying to fight someone other than the prince.  
  
"I'm sure you'll want a change of cloths then since what you're wearing isn't that durable." Piccolo was about to refuse and generate her usual fighting gi when she decided against it. They would recognise it as Piccolo's for sure and they knew that Vegeta didn't know how to regenerate clothing so she wouldn't have an excuse.  
  
"Yeah I guess I do." Piccolo nodded. Goku left for a moment and then returned with one of his old gis that he had tried to clean and accidentally shrunk.  
  
"Thanks." Gohan and Goku just stood there and looked at her not moving. Piccolo wasn't sure what they were starring at.  
  
"I'm NOT changing here!" Piccolo had learned some looks that guys gave her and had figured out most of their meanings. Goku and Gohan were looking as if they were waiting for her to just undress right then and there. Both males came out of their trances immediately and blushed like mad.  
  
"OF COURSE NOT!! Here's the bathroom you can change in there." Goku showed her to the door and closed it behind her. He took a deep breath and then went to his own room to change into his training cloths, Gohan did the same in his room as well. In no time all three were outside and had flown to a nearby clearing. Both boys were amazed that she could keep up ,they had expected her to just barely know the basics, but she was so graceful and talented as if she was an old pro. They first did some stretches and then they were doing rock/paper/scissors to determine who was up first. It was Goku and Gohan up first. They had been going crazy ,showing off for the girl, Piccolo assumed. She just sighed and bowed her head slightly at the males' stupid hormones. Then they stopped, they were kind of worn out, they had meant to do that so that the next person to fight Vicki would be weaker so she had a better chance. Piccolo knew this so she was going to allow them a break to freshen up. They landed and were surprised to see a not too astonished girl tapping her foot on the ground.  
  
"Okay, I'll give you guys a break before I pound you into the ground, I want a challenge after all." Both guys' mouths were hanging open ,she was a cocky little she-devil wasn't she.  
  
After half an hour of resting and drinking from the stream the boys were doing the game to find out who would have to take on Vicki. It was Goku. Gohan was so nervous, he was really worried about Vicki, but he knew his dad wouldn't do anything too drastic to her.  
  
"You ready?" Goku asked as he rose into the air.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Was the reply as the girl followed right behind.  
  
Both took their stances and took a moment to measure up their opponents. Goku waited for Vicki to make the first move and she did not hesitate. Piccolo vanished , and then quickly reappeared behind Goku and landed a two- handed fist to the back. Gohan was speechless, how could she be this fast, she was even stronger than Videl. Goku recovered quicker from the hit then from the shock of her technique.  
  
"What's wrong, too fast for you?" Piccolo gloated, too used to being with Vegeta.  
  
Goku didn't answer her he just turned around and entered the fight. He charged at her and threw punches left and right. And amazingly Vicki was blocking them all, well most of them ,Goku got a good one to her left arm and had been able to kick her in the stomach. She bent over in pain and was sent flying to the ground. Gohan was about to catch her when she let loose her ki and stopped herself, mere inches from Gohan's waiting arms. She opened her eyes and met Gohan's. She smiled then shot back up to where the battle was, with Goku. The fight continued for a very long time, both sides basically getting the upper hand during different segments of the fight. They finally ended, it seemed like a stalemate, but Gohan figured that his father was just pretending. Goku had even gone up to super saiyan, so he must have been holding out.  
  
"Well done Vicki. You put up a good fight." Goku congratulated her.  
  
"Hmm..thanks!" Piccolo had always enjoyed sparing with Goku.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot. Gohan your mother called, her and Goten are going to be spending the night over at Bulma's so Vicki can stay too if she wants." They both looked at Vicki.  
  
"Well okay, I'll just have to call Bulma and tell her that I won't be coming home tonight." Gohan smiled and they flew back home. When they got there Piccolo called Bulma and then they all changed back into their normal cloths. Vicki was the last one to finish changing so she came down the stairs to find both Gohan and Goku sitting at the table looking at her.  
  
"Ummm....Victoria do you know anything about cooking?" Goku asked shyly. Shooting her the son-smile.  
  
"Let me guess you two are hungry." Both of them shook their heads in affirmation.  
  
"If you die from my cooking you can't blame me, I've never cooked before. But I guess I could try." They both nodded. She shooed them out of the kitchen if she were going to burn the place down she didn't wanting them watching. They left to do whatever and she had realised what she had actually agreed to. Her the demon king, or I guess queen, is going to have to learn to cook real fast. She had watched Bulma do it at their place but had never asked to try.  
  
"Okay, lets see now." Piccolo clapped her hands together to get her train of thought in the right direction. /rice, it was pretty easy to make/ She looked through cupboards and found the rice and a pot. She filled the pot with water and put it on the stove to boil. She then looked around for something else, and then another thing and before she knew it she was calling them in to eat. It was a mix and match kind of dinner. There was white rice, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, hot dogs, raw vegetables, and tons of macaroni and cheese. Surprisingly nothing was burnt but it wasn't very elaborate, but saiyans don't really care as long as it's edible they'll eat it, and lots of it. Piccolo didn't eat very much maybe a bit of rice and half a hot dog, watching the two of them woof down the rest made her lose her appetite.  
  
"Wow that was really good, thanks alot for cooking." Goku mumbled most of this because he was still chewing.  
  
"Yeah you didn't have to." Gohan was really proud of her.  
  
"It was nothing, really." After everyone was finished and the table was cleared they all piled into the living room to see what was on the television. A scary movie was playing. Gohan and Goku were both trying to be brave but they were so on edge if you coughed they would jump through the ceiling. Piccolo wasn't scared at all, and she was finding the situation she was in very humorous. But at the same time her maternal instincts were kicking in so she also felt as if she was suppose to comfort them or something. They were all seated on the one sofa with Piccolo in the middle. When a scary part would come up both Goku and Gohan would practically fall on top of her shielding their eyes and Piccolo would have to tell them when the scary part was over. Every time she told them they would deny that they were scared of course,  
  
"oh I had something in my eyes."  
  
"I lost my balance."  
  
Finally the movie ended and it was time for bed then it was the situation of where would Vicki sleep. The sofa was as hard as a rock so that was scratched out ,so they decided to let her sleep in Gohan's bed in his room while he slept on a mat on the floor, Goten's room was a possibility until they actually looked in there, they could only tell where the bed was or had been because the junk rose like a mountain over the bed. Plus Gohan was a good kid and Goku was so innocent himself he didn't really know why boys and girls sleeping in the same room might be looked down apon. Goku just went to bed after that. Piccolo had nothing to sleep in but the outfit she came in so Gohan lent her a pair of his boxers and an old T-shirt. She changed in the bathroom and made sure to knock before she entered Gohan's room. Gohan let her in, he was wearing pyjama pants, his shirt was off since it was really hot in his room during this season for some reason, they had the window open for some cool air. As soon as he opened the door for her she froze, she had seen Gohan without his shirt many times before but now it was different, she was very aware of him and how he looked. His skin was tanned and scarred from combat, but the scars were old and faded you could hardly make them out, his muscles were perfect he wasn't overly burly and he wasn't too skinny, just perfect, the ripples in his skin were compatible with his skin tone. He was perfect. Piccolo noticed that she had been starring with her mouth opened so she quit both.  
  
"Thanks for letting me take your bed, I appreciate it." Piccolo felt kinda funny around him for some reason but she decided to mark it off as the cool breeze sweeping through the room. Gohan spread open the sleeping bag he set out for himself and sat down on it. Piccolo curled into his bed, it was very soft ,and warm. Piccolo felt somewhat guilty of stealing his bed and making him lie on the cold floor.  
  
"No problem." Gohan was actually getting a bit chilly. It was cooler than normal but he didn't really want to get up and close the window because he thought that Vicki was too hot ,or he didn't want her to feel trapped, she did come in that way. Vicki made sure he was fine and then she reached over and turned off the lamp that was on, on his night stand. Piccolo didn't sleep too great ,she kept waking up. One time she woke up she saw that it was 3 in the morning. /awww man I'm going to be so tired in the morning/ Just then she heard something, it was Gohan he was shivering. He must be cold she thought, she was kinda tangled in the blankets and she didn't want to wake Gohan up by closing the window. Piccolo took off one of the blankets that was on his bed and bent down to wrap it over Gohan's sleeping form. He stirred and she had thought he might wake up, but he didn't. She let out the breath she was holding, and tried to get balanced enough so she wouldn't fall on him, that would wake him up for sure. No wonder Gohan was cold he had been tossing and turning in his sleep and his sleeping bag had opened up letting all the cool air in, Piccolo was just about to fix it when, he started to thrash about a bit, he was also mumbling something.  
  
Somewhere in his inner conversation her name came up ,it wouldn't have been as strange had it been her female name. But Gohan had called out 'Piccolo', was he having a dream about his old self, her thoughts were quickly turned around when strong arms came up and pulled her down beside Gohan. She was so close to him, right at his side, he had been dreaming and had pulled her down. Piccolo just lay still trying to think of a way to get out of this mess. Being this close to him was affecting her brain, she couldn't think about anything except how good he smelled like chestnuts and earth, and how beautiful he looked with the moonlight reflecting off his perfect skin. This boy was no longer a boy, he was a man and a very handsome one at that. Piccolo was just about to yell at herself for thinking that way about his student when he was all of a sudden pulled even tighter to the demi- saiyan's chest. She looked up and saw that he was still asleep, strange she wondered what he could be dreaming about. But just as soon as that question formed in her mind the answer was revealed. Piccolo was paralysed, Gohan had her in a lip lock, his mouth crushed against hers. She didn't know what to do, the last time and only other time when this had happened to her she had pushed the man away. But she didn't really want it to stop, it was nice. Plus if she pushed him away he would certainly wake up and be completely embarrassed she didn't want that, so she just didn't do anything and let him finish his assault.  
  
Gohan was having a very strange dream, he dreamt that he was in love with Piccolo and that Vicki had somehow disappeared. Gohan eventually stopped and Piccolo was able to breath, alot had happened since she had been turned into a girl and surprisingly enough it wasn't all that bad. Gohan had loosened his grip and Piccolo was able to move about slightly, but he still had her in his arms and was nuzzling up against her, no doubt for warmth, it was freezing down here. Piccolo even pressed herself firmer against Gohan's body to give him warmth and also to borrow some from his. She slowly drifted to sleep in that position, carried away in the warmth of Gohan's embrace.


	10. Where's Piccolo?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own dragonball z.

**Note: **Special thanks to XZanayu and Purple-Moonlight for your kind reviews! :)

**How Great it is to be loved by you!**

**by: Pic's Pixie**

**Chapter 10: Where's Piccolo?**

Gohan woke up first, the birds were chirping outside his window and it was now warm again. He opened his eyes, they were blurry, he then tried to sit up so he could stretch but then found that something was weighing him down on his left side he looked down and his face vaulted. It was Vicki, she was nestled up close to his side with her leg over his and her hand resting on his bare chest. She looked so peaceful, the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed and the small movements her hair made in the breeze let in from the open window. He was so close to her, he could feel his face burning up and his heart thumping in his chest. He also noted that his pajama pants were starting to feel a few sized too small. Gohan knew he had to get away from her or he'd explode but yet a part of him wanted to explode, it wanted to just stay there and watch her sleeping on his chest. He was just about to decide what to do when he heard a small noise, and saw that her nose was scunching slightly ,she was waking up. /What would she think? How did she get here?/ Gohan saw the messed up covers of his bed and figured she'd fallen off and landed beside him, yeah that made sense. She opened her eyes and yawned. She blinked a few times then started to move, she then noticed that she was rising then falling and noticed that the movement wasn't made by herself. She looked down and saw soft tan skin, she was alittle confused still so she lifted her head and looked around, she came nose to nose with Gohan. He just smiled nervously and fidgeted. Piccolo then slowly started to remember what had happened last night, he had kissed her. She could feel her cheeks start to burn so she buried her face back into his chest to hide her blush from him. Both of them just laid there for a moment longer too embarrassed to look at the other, and then Gohan started to get up, Piccolo shifted her weight so he could. He then took a pillow with him and held it in front of him, she didn't know why but she didn't really care she just missed him being so close to her. Gohan had found the strength to get up some how and had to take a pillow with him or else Vicki would have easily been able to see how much he really wanted to stay just lying there with her. But he needed to cool down so that was exactly what he did, he went to the bathroom and took a cold shower. Piccolo heard the water running for the shower and came to the conclusion that he would be gone for a while now so it was safe for her to get changed. But as she was pulling her top on she remembered what Gohan was doing when he was dreaming, he had said her true name and had kissed her, could that mean something, who knows. She just shrugged it off and started to tidy up his bedroom.  
  
Gohan was finished his shower by now and was back to normal. That dream he had was a little disturbing. He had dreamed that he was intimate with Piccolo. He was so consumed with what his dream could mean that he completely forgot about Vicki who was still in his room. Gohan was only wearing a towel and his brow was furrowed in concentration, when he left the bathroom and opened the door to his room. Vicki was making his bed when he walked in, she looked up and her eyes instantly widened and her mouth dropped to the floor. /What is she starring at?/ Gohan wondered ,and then the breeze from the still open window hit his bare skin and he noticed how much of his bare skin was actually visible. Gohan looked down and threw himself back out the door before she could see the colour of his face. He noted how often his face was changing colours since he'd met Vicki. Piccolo was shocked. She hadn't been expecting that. The moment she had turned her head and seen Gohan her heart skipped a beat and her eyes roamed his practically naked body on their own accord, she didn't mean to stare but she couldn't help herself. He was magnetic. Then he bolted out the door ,she figured he just now noticed how little he was actually wearing. Piccolo tried to regain her composure when she heard Gohan speaking from behind the closed door.  
  
"Aaah, Vicki? Will you pass me out some clothes? Please." Gohan didn't think he could face her quite yet. Piccolo agreed and started searching through his drawers. She picked out a pair of fairly tight blue jeans, a white T-shirt that said 'hot stuff' /she wondered how Gohan could have something like that in his wardrobe/ she also grabbed him some grey socks and was about to open the door and hand them to him when she realised he still needed some underwear. Her face heated up, and she looked at the only draw she had yet to look in. She closed her eyes tight and pulled it open she didn't want to make him embarrassed so she reached in with her eyes still tightly squeezed shut, and grabbed the first thing she felt and pushed the draw closed. She let out the breath she was holding and opened her eyes, her eyes went wide and a big silly grin was placed on her face as she tried to hold back the laughter that was welling up inside her. In her hands were a cute pair of teddy bear briefs. (you know the ones from the episode where Gohan has to go out with a girl with red hair cause he thinks she knows who he really is) She made sure they were on top then she warned him that she was opening the door so he didn't get smacked. She held her gaze somewhere else and held out the clothes for him to take, he snatched them from her immediately and sped off towards the bathroom muttering a quiet 'thank you.'  
  
Gohan got in the bathroom ,and leaned up against the door. Man was he embarrassed, he was just glad that she was already done changing so that he wouldn't be even more embarrassed or was he really glad, maybe he was somewhat disappointed. He then just sighed and dropped his towel. He placed the pile of clothes on the toilet seat and reached for the first thing, his teddy bear undies. 'WHAT!' No! She couldn't have seen his underwear, especially not those particular pair, his mother had bought them for him. Gohan was going to die, what did she think of him now? Man! Gohan just held his head in his hand for a moment and then continued to get dressed.  
  
Gohan slowly opened the door to his room, hoping somewhat to find her gone, but nope, there she was looking out the window with that picture he drew of Piccolo in her hand. Gohan knew she knew he was there but no words were needed.  
  
"You know, I really like teddy bears." Piccolo couldn't help himself, he had to say something, he would never forgive himself if he didn't make at least one comment about it.  
  
"Just drop it will ya?"  
  
"Oh someone's a little touchy this morning, get up on the wrong side of the bed?" Piccolo mocked and then they both sweat dropped when they realised what had actually happened that morning. So they just looked separate ways and decided to change the topic.  
  
"You can keep that if you like." Gohan was referring to the picture Vicki held in her hand.  
  
"Huh? Oh ,really?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he'd really like you if he met you." Then an idea struck Gohan.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Well I know a way where we can find out. I'll take you to go see him!" Gohan was so excited.  
  
"WHAT?! Umm, that's alright I'm sure he's really busy he doesn't want to meet little ol' me." Piccolo couldn't have Gohan wondering where he was, he might get suspicious.  
  
"He wouldn't mind, he actually said he was alittle lonely sometimes, so I'm sure he would love some company."  
  
"Umm, well, ahhh?" Piccolo didn't really have a comeback for that she didn't know what to say to change his mind.  
  
"I'll have none of it we'll go see him after breakfast." Gohan looked all triumphant and then marched out of his room stopped and looked back at Vicki.  
  
"Aren't you coming, you must be hungry too."  
  
"Oh yeah I'm coming." With that Vicki left the room and followed Gohan to the kitchen where they found Goku already munching down bowl after bowl of cereal. Gohan grabbed two bowls and gave one to Vicki ,they both sat down ,and Gohan even poured Vicki some Rice Krispies. Then him and his father finished off all the rest.  
  
It was about eleven now and Gohan and Vicki were getting ready to go out in search of Piccolo.  
  
"Hey dad ,we're going to go find Piccolo did you wanna come?" Gohan cried out.  
  
"Oh sure, coming." Goku came bounding towards them and almost pushed them out the door. Once outside they tried to home in on Piccolo's ki.  
  
"That's strange I can't sense him anywhere." Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah me neither." Goku agreed.  
  
"Maybe we should check the lookout first, he might be up there." Goku recommended.  
  
"Okay! Vicki we're going to start looking for him at this place called the lookout it's really cool, I'm sure you'll like it and you get to meet Dende and Mr.Popo. Dende's the earth's guardian." Gohan explained to her.  
  
"Yeah I know. Bulma's photo albums." Piccolo reminded, only to be answered with a shoulder shrug and the bright, son-smile, from both of them. They then took off, all three of them.  
  
It didn't take them long to come into view of the lookout. Dende had sensed them coming and was already outside looking over the edge to greet them.  
  
"Hey Dende!" Gohan shouted seeing the young namek standing and waving.  
  
They all landed behind Dende and he spun around to see Goku, Gohan ,and PICCOLO! In his female state. He wondered if Piccolo had told them already since they had arrived together.  
  
[Piccolo have you told them who you are?] Dende conveyed this to Piccolo mentally so the others wouldn't ask what he meant.  
  
[No, not yet and I don't plan on it. I'm just going to wait and use the dragonballs, besides I have a feeling Trunks won't be able to keep this a secret for much longer anyway.] Piccolo answered also mentally.  
  
"Dende is Piccolo here?" Goku asked cheerfully.  
  
Dende sweatdropped, he didn't expect that.  
  
"Piccolo,....aaah, no." Dende answered while trying to figure it out himself.  
  
"Oh, do you know where he is?" Gohan asked this a little bummed that his sensei was not here.  
  
"No I'm afraid I don't, you know how Piccolo is, he just takes off somewhere and doesn't bother to tell me about it." Dende sent Piccolo a smart-ass grin, reminding Piccolo that he had forgotten to tell Dende that he had gone to stay at Capsule Corp. Dende had had to search out his ki level. It took him all afternoon since his ki signature had been altered slightly.  
  
"Hmmmmmm." Gohan thought for a second and then turned to his father.  
  
"Dad should we check his waterfall?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Sure, couldn't hurt." Goku replied with a smile.  
  
They all said their good-byes to Dende and left for their destination. They arrived at the waterfall quickly and soon discovered there was no namek in sight, no one period.  
  
"Man, where could he be?" Goku was confused. /What a surprise./  
  
"I know ,why don't we check Capsule Corp. I once heard Vegeta say that he had been training with Piccolo alot lately." Gohan remembered.  
  
"Really I wouldn't think those two would be able to stand each other long enough to train instead of kill each other." Goku had a point, Vegeta and Piccolo didn't really get along well together in public.  
  
Vicki just stood there nodding and wondering how much searching these saiyans wanted to do before they just gave up. Then it hit her what if Trunks reveals her secret? Or Vegeta might do it just out of spite. But before she could say something to deter them from venturing to Capsule Corp. Gohan had snatched her by the arm and had pulled her into the air and they were off. They landed on the lawn and waited for Vicki to get the door open. She led them inside and started to search for Vegeta or Bulma.  
  
"Hey Bulma! Vegg-head!" Vicki cried out trying to find their location. Suddenly a ball rolled out from the dark hall and landed at Vicki's feet. Vicki picked up the ball and walked into the hall just a bit. There was silence for a couple seconds then Goku and Gohan heard her scream. They came running into the hall just to see a soaking wet Vicki and a hysterical Trunks. Apparently Trunks had set this whole thing up and it had worked perfectly. Vicki composed herself and then launched herself towards Trunks, Gohan and Goku knew not to get in the way of a woman and revenge. Poor Trunks didn't think she'd go crazy like that so all he had planned was to run. He ran out of the hall and Vicki followed. They almost knocked Goku and Gohan down on their way out. Trunks was screaming for help though he didn't expect any. He turned a corner and Vicki had thought that she would have him for sure, but instead of finding Trunks she ran right into Vegeta's chest. She fell to the ground panting from the absence of oxygen in her lungs. Vegeta looked her down and then a smile dawned his normally calm features. When Goku and Gohan got there they found a dripping Vicki looking quite annoyed and a saiyan prince rolling around on the ground laughing out loud holding his sides. Gohan helped Vicki to her feet and they waited a while for Vegeta to compose himself. He did and had found Trunks and grounded him, his favourite part of parenthood was disciplining. Figure that. He told them that Bulma had gone to the store and wouldn't be back for a while.  
  
"Oh, we don't need Bulma we actually came to see you." Goku announced.  
  
"Really ,why?"  
  
"Well we were looking for Piccolo and we thought he might be here training with you." Gohan confessed.  
  
Vegeta just stood there not moving just looking between Gohan and Vicki. Vicki gave him a don't-you-dare-tell-them look. Vegeta got the message and just smirked. He then turned to the boys and gave a goofy smile.  
  
"The Namek's not here." He stated flatly. He had actually gotten away with not having to lie. There was no namek in his house, he did not say that Piccolo wasn't there.  
  
"Oh, okay then. Do you know where he could be?" Gohan was disappointed, he wanted to see his friend, and introduce Vicki to him.  
  
"Okay ,thanks anyway Babe!" Vicki teased causing the sensitive saiyan to turn red and start swearing off the hook. Trunks was going to be one screwed up little boy. Then out of the blue Vicki sneezed. It was just then that she remembered that she was all wet. /Great! Now I'm going to get sick/she thought.  
  
"I guess I better get changed." Vicki stated while walking up the stairs.  
  
Vicki was gone for about a minute before Gohan got impatient.  
  
"Vegeta, where's your bathroom?"  
  
"You should probably use the one upstairs, I don't know for sure but I think the brat did something to the one down here." Vegeta stated looking in the direction of the demi-saiyan.  
  
"Okay where is it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Up the stairs, take the left hall way a couple doors, turn right at the bend, keep going till you come to a yellow door, and go to the room across from it."  
  
Gohan and Goku just sweat dropped. Then Goku started a conversation on how big this place was. Vegeta was just rolling his eyes. Gohan started up the stairs.  
  
"Okay, up the stairs check ,um....right yeah that's it ...I think." Gohan went right. Then turned left at that bend.  
  
"Ummm....the yellow door right, ummm... okay I see it." Gohan walked towards it.  
  
Meanwhile Vicki was changing. She was soaked from the waist up. She stripped herself of her shirt and tossed it to the bathroom that attached to her room. She then unclipped her bra and threw it aside as well. She was just about to get a new shirt and bra when the she turned to see a very shocked Gohan starring at her from her doorway.  
  
Gohan had gone the wrong way and had mistaken Vicki's room for the bathroom. Vicki immediately grabbed a pillow off her bed and covered herself up.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She yelled obviously extremely annoyed. This woke Gohan from his trance-like state. He looked up to her eyes and turned a bright red instantly.  
  
"Ahh..Oh my god, I'm sooooo very sorry...I.. I didn't mean to,..I was looking for a bathroom. God I'm so sorry Vicki." Gohan was at a loss for words, Piccolo was never a really self-conscious person even in her original form so she composed herself alot quicker then he did. She actually found how funny he looked right now well worth it. He was cute.  
  
She just pointed to her bathroom, while still holding the pillow in front of her. He got the point and hurried to the room she had pointed to. He closed the door and sat down on the toilet seat. He didn't have to go anymore, plus he had to regroup before he re-entered her room. Man he would have loved to be able to tell her that he hadn't seen anything, but he had never been any good at lying. He had seen a lot, the most perfect thing he had ever seen. A goofy smile replaced his worried face. She was very beautiful. She reminded him of an angel. He had actually seen two not too big ,not too small round breasts on the girl of his dreams with smooth tanned skin. Her body was flawless, well for what he could see anyway. He took a few deep breaths and was almost back to normal before he turned and noticed the pink lacy wet bra that Vicki had thrown there earlier. This sent him into a panic of emotion particularly embarrassment. A few moments later Vicki had finished changing and heard a tap on her bathroom door.  
  
"It's okay, I'm fully clothed." She reassured him.  
  
Gohan walked out silently with his head bent slightly and his cheeks a pretty shade of pink. Piccolo just shook her head and sent him a shy smile. Gohan smiled back equally shy. They walked out of the room and back down the hall without saying anything to each other or even looking at each other. They got back to the main level to see Goku waiting for Gohan by the door and Vegeta walking towards the gravity chamber.  
  
"It was very nice meeting you Vicki I hope we get to see you again soon, I know my wife Chichi would love you too." Goku said.  
  
"I guess we should be going now huh, dad? See you tomorrow in school Vicki. Bye." Gohan said in a quiet voice while looking at his feet. Vicki walked them to the door and waved farewell as she watched them disappear into the distance. Then she turned towards the gravity room to bug Vegeta into sparring with her. She was at the door, she generated her fighting gi then walked in, immediately she had to dodge a ki blast aimed right at her.  
  
"What did I do to you?" She teased as she flew up to his level.  
  
"You should thank me, I just saved your ass."  
  
"Yeah thanks Veggie-burger." Vicki mocked.  
  
"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."  
  
"Yeah you do that." Vicki was really pushing her luck this evening, she wanted a good fight, she had some feelings she needed to vent out. The fight intensified quickly and lasted until both warriors were exhausted. They only left when Vegeta's sensitive nose picked up food being prepared. They exited the room and went to eat dinner. After that they went to bed it had been a late supper. The last thing that Vicki saw before she fell asleep was the humorous look on Gohan's face when he had seen her without her top. He sure does blush an awful lot. But that's not really a bad thing, he's so cute when he turns red and smiles like that./What am I thinking about? Get your mind out of the gutter Piccolo/ She told herself. She couldn't like Gohan, he was her student, and younger than him too. Even though it isn't by much at all.


	11. My Hero

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own dragonball z or any of their characters. But I do sorta own my altered character Victoria.

**Note: **Love my reviewers. big kisses

**How great it is to be loved by you!**

**by: pic's pixie**

**Chapter 11: My Hero**

The next morning came and everyone got ready for school as always. Vegeta was in the kitchen fighting with Bulma and Trunks was trying to eat. Vicki came down the stairs wearing a light green sundress that came to just above her knees, it was spegetti strapped and had a v-cut neck line. She had matching sandal heels and her hair was tied up with matching green ribbons, today she felt like blending her clothes with her hair since it was dark green. Her make up was lightly applied, and it was the same green on her eyes with some pink, with pink lipstick as well. He looked like a spring angel.  
  
"You look awfully cheerful this morning." Bulma noticed.  
  
"I just feel like wearing this today." Piccolo didn't know why she had chosen this outfit, she just knew that Gohan would like it, and that made her feel good.  
  
"It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain demi-saiyan now would it?" Vegeta blurted out.  
  
"What in god's name are you talking about Vegeta, Piccolo doesn't like Gohan! Do you?" Bulma defended and then got curious.  
  
"No!" Piccolo yelled, not really wanting to admit to herself that she may be getting a little too close to her old student.  
  
Piccolo ate breakfast and grabbed Trunks by the collar of his jacket. She had to start taking him to school from now on so she wanted to get there early so that she wouldn't be late for her school. Trunks got the feeling she was in a hurry so he hurried as well not wanting to get her mad today she seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Trunks was in fact a curious little boy so he couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Oh nothing." Piccolo denied.  
  
Trunks knew she was hiding something and knew that he would find out eventually so he saw no need to push it for now. They got to his school and Vicki watched to make sure he got inside all right. Her maternal instincts were becoming stronger than usual. Then she set off towards her school. She got there before the bell, and sat down in her seat. A minute or two later she sensed Gohan but she didn't feel up to going to meet him after all that had happened between them on the weekend. Students started to pile in and so did Videl and Gohan. Videl was hanging off Gohan's back apparently she had asked for a piggy-back ride. Gohan's face was red Vicki didn't know if it were because she was watching him or if he was suffering from lack of oxygen. Videl jumped down and took a seat beside Vicki.  
  
"I can't wait to see the cheerleading outfits what about you?" Videl was obviously excited.  
  
"Oh yeah ,I'm pretty psyched." She lied she had actually forgotten that they were getting their uniforms today. They were also going to learn who was going to be the cheer-captain. She figured it was going to be Videl. The bell rang and Videl jumped over the divider and back into her seat next to Gohan.  
  
Sometime during Math class, Vicki was finished early. She was getting kinda bored. She had this funny feeling come over to tease Gohan, since she could basically get a blush out of him with practically anything she did she wanted to see what he would do if she were actually trying to get him nervous. She peeked over her shoulder and noticed that Gohan was finished as well and was trying his hardest not to stare at her. She had found her chance and took it. She stretched back arching her back and extending her arms out. She faked a convincing yawn and landed with the top of her back right on top of Gohan's math work. She put her hands under her head and looked at him with an almost predatory look. Gohan's face instantly brightened, Piccolo had achieved her goal but she still wanted more.  
  
"You finished too huh?" She smiled at him sweetly as he struggled for an answer.  
  
"Yep!" was a quick response. Vicki just chuckled and smirked at him.  
  
"What do you want to do today? I already finished the city tour on my own." Piccolo looked at him questioningly. Gohan didn't even hear her ,all his senses except for sight had been knocked out when he noticed that with her leaning back in that way, he could see quite a bit of cleavage along with some white lace from her strapless bra. He did come back to reality when he saw that she was trying to get his attention. He had gone into a trance, he was just sitting there with this brain-dead look ,starring at her, and she knew what he was starring at (it wasn't her face)and she didn't really mind. She smiled and then got impatient when he didn't come back to reality. She repeated his name trying to get his attention, finally he snapped back to this dimension ,and he looked into her eyes. Big mistake. He was instantly captured by their inky depths. They were like two black holes pulling his soul in to trap him there for eternity. Vicki had realised that he had slipped into yet another of his strange trances. She rolled her eyes and sent him an annoyed look. He caught it and came to.  
  
"Welcome back Kid."  
  
"Huh, oh sorry I'm kinda tired." Gohan tried to cover up his obsession.  
  
The teacher started to explain the homework before Piccolo could say another word. She retreated back to her desk much to the dismay of one now very aroused teenage boy. The teacher read out page numbers and homework questions, and then she added a message from the Phys. Ed teacher.  
  
"All those who made the cheerleading tryouts please report to the back field to receive your uniforms."  
  
Boys started to whistle and make cat calls and some girls gave others who stood up to leave some dirty looks. /What? Why do we have to go now?/ Piccolo didn't want Gohan knowing that Videl had made her become a cheerleader. Reluctantly she rose from her seat when Videl snatched her by the arm and was dragging her down the stairs and out the door. Vicki just sweat dropped at Gohan who had a very surprised look of amusement on his face at her expense. /Wow! She's a cheerleader too./ Gohan was kept on his toes with all the surprised this girl had brought into his life. They were close to their destination now, and Videl still hadn't let go of Vicki's arm. They arrived and waited for all the other girls to arrive. When everyone was there the teacher handed them their uniforms. The uniforms were of the school's colours which were orange and white. It had a short white skirt with a thick orange band along the bottom, with a white shirt that had one no sleeve strap and a thin transparent strap on the other side so it looked like there was only one strap. The top had the school's initials on it in orange with strips along the top and bottom. They were also given a pair of orange spandex panties that are suppose to go on overtop your own underwear, stockings, orange and white wrist warmers, white running shoes with a big orange star on them, knee high orange and white socks, and pom-poms with orange and white steamers coming out of them. Piccolo felt completely out of place and just stood there while being handed all this stuff. Then the teacher announced who the captain was.  
  
"...Victoria Briefs. She had the highest score." Vicki didn't really hear what she said all she heard was her name.  
  
"Huh, what ,who called me?" She looked around frantically. Everyone figured she was just surprised so they laughed and then went over to congratulate her. Vicki was suddenly surrounded by everyone and was so confused. She listened to pieces that the girls were saying;  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"Good luck"  
  
"You'll do just fine."  
  
Then Videl practically doubled her over.  
  
"Oh my god, Vicki you're our captain ,congrats." Piccolo then realised what happened.  
  
"What? I don't know how to be captain."  
  
"Don't worry I'll help you." Videl assured her, even though she was close to strangling the ditsy girl./How dare she take away my captains spot! I was captain 2 years in a row!/ Videl was furious but she did well to hide it. She seemed very excited about Vicki being captain. She actually thought that Vicki was a nice enough girl, it's just that she didn't know that Gohan was hers so she was now considered competition. All the girls then separated and went back to class. Vicki and Videl walked into their class with all their stuff. It was kind of difficult with all the stuff there actually was. Gohan wanted to get up and help them but he just stayed put. Videl made it up but Vicki was having trouble, she then regained her balance and started to walk up the stairs again. Suddenly she heard laughing and turned around to see that the orange spankie pants(panties) had fallen and a stupid boy had picked them up and was twirling them around on his finger. She froze and her face went bright red, so this was public humiliation ,it was just as horrible as she had heard. Everyone was looking at her and laughing ,some were even pointing as if anyone had missed what had happened. Her face was heating up and she knew she was blushing, and she was confused. /Why did she care what these stupid humans thought of her anyway? Why did she care?/ She didn't know why but she did. She did care, as an alien living on a planet inhabited by humans he had always been an outcast ,never excepted and this just brought her back to those hurtful memories from his past. Her eyes started to water from the added pain and embarrassment. Just when she felt like she was going to collapse and start balling her eyes out, everyone stopped laughing and she heard some people gasp. She looked up and even with her vision blurred she could see clearly what was happening.  
  
Gohan was standing there with the boy who started this whole thing hanging by this throat in Gohan's grasp. Gohan was furious, how dare those jerks make fun of her! Vicki wiped at her eyes, so that she could see better, and then she saw the teachers face. She wasn't amused by this whole thing. Then she looked back at Gohan ,she could have sworn she saw his eyes flash green and his hair radiate with gold for a second, but it was gone the moment she blinked. Gohan had seen how the others were making fun of Vicki and his blood was boiling, he knew that he had to control himself, if he lost it he might end up doing something that he would regret. He closed his eyes tight trying to block out the situation in front of him. His hands were clasped tight into fists and the pencil that was in one was now a pile of splinters. He dared to open his eyes for a slight moment and then he noticed the tears forming in Vicki's eyes. He could no longer restrain himself and at inhuman speeds he whipped himself over his desk and down the stairs. He grabbed the boy who was holding Vicki's garment by the neck and lifted him above his head ,he was looking straight into his eyes, the boy was scared. He felt this need to crush this boy, so that he could never cause Vicki anymore pain but he was stopped. The teacher was screaming at him to let the boy go, he knew he was in trouble but he didn't want to let him go. He then felt gentle hands grasp his arm and try to pull it down. It was Vicki she was telling him to let the boy go, so he did he lowered his arms and dropped the boy to the ground a few inches before his feet touched down, the boy fell to the ground clasping his hands over his throat. The crowd that was silent was now laughing again ,this time at the stupid boy's inefficiency to defend himself. Gohan reached down and grabbed the piece of clothing that caused this whole rucus and handed them back to Vicki. He looked at her and she looked at him, their eyes met in a look of intense emotion and concentration, if the teacher's screams didn't reach a new octave Gohan was certain they would have kissed. But the moment passed and Gohan finally turned his gaze towards the hysterical teacher. Mrs. Alto sent him to the office to receive punishment for attacking a fellow student. Vicki felt sorry for getting Gohan in trouble but she also felt this warm fuzzy feeling in her gut. Gohan had stood up for her, no one had really done that for her in her life. He had wanted to protect her, and she found that she wanted him too as well. She gathered her things and went back to her seat, and shoved the clothing into her bag. The teacher brought the same boy up to where she sat and made him apologise. Vicki excepted it and packed her homework in her bag and sat there watching the clock to see when the bell was going to ring, it was going to ring soon, and she also watched the door, waiting for Gohan to get back so she could thank him and make sure he was okay. Vicki was getting very tense, the bell was going to ring any minute now and Gohan was no where in sight. Finally the door slid open and a very worried looking Gohan stepped in ,he slowly made the ascension to his seat and the bell rang. Gohan sat down and his head fell to the desk with a thud. Everyone left including Videl she figured that Gohan wasn't in the mood for her. Well everyone except Vicki and Gohan. Vicki just looked at him with sad eyes she hated being the cause for his pain. He made a muffled sigh and slowly raised his head. He looked up and was nose to nose with the girl he had saved.  
  
"Aah, what are you still doing here?" He was somewhat startled and didn't know she was still there.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you in trouble ,you didn't have to do that."  
  
"It's no problem. That jerk deserved it." Gohan said in a joking manor.  
  
"Thanks anyway. Why are you still here?"  
  
"I've got detention." Gohan admitted humbly. It was the first time he had really gotten in trouble like that.  
  
"I'm sorry." Vicki lowered her gaze and saddened her expression.  
  
"Don't be ,I told you it wasn't your fault ,now you should be going you'll be late getting home."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right I do have to pick up Trunks from his school. See you later." With that she gathered her things and left the room turning only once to wave to Gohan. Gohan just sat there until she left then he dropped his head back down on his desk, he wished that she could have stayed with him, and another thing was nagging at him, what will his mother say.  
  
Vicki was close to the elementary school when an idea struck her, if she hurried and got Trunks, they could run or even fly home she might be able to get back to the school in time to accompany Gohan home. /Hmmm...something with that plan seems a little familiar./  
  
"Oh shit! Gohan asked me to dinner at his place tonight!" she just remembered that.  
  
Gohan was already in trouble he didn't need to give Chichi another reason to be upset with him because ,he had forgotten to ask her to dinner. With that thought she quickened her pace to a run almost enable of the human species. She arrived quickly and saw Trunks waiting for her on a statue. She never slowed down she just grabbed him from off the stone lion and ran behind a building where she took to the sky with boy in tow. Trunks was caught off guard and didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Trunks will you do me a favour?" Vicki more demanded then requested.  
  
"Ah, sure."  
  
"Tell Bulma I went to Gohan's for dinner okay."  
  
"You're going to Gohan's why?"  
  
"I was invited. So will you do it?" Vicki looked down at him as if to say 'don't do it and I'll kill you.' Trunks just shook his head yes and Vicki smiled. This might work if she hurried. The Capsule Corp. Building came into view and Vicki landed with Trunks, she put him down and opened the door.  
  
"Thanks Trunks, I owe you one." With that she sped off again. Trunks' face vaulted for a second then he just shook his head and went inside. Then her words got to him. /Hmm..she owes me huh? I could have some fun with this./ Trunks got a mischievous look on his face then he went to go find his mother and tell her the message.  
  
Vicki was flying so fast tears were forming in her eyes from the wind. She got to the school then hovered next to the window and looked in. /Yes!/ He was still there. She then landed and wiped her eyes, she leaned up against a wall where Gohan wouldn't notice her once he came out. She waited there about 7 minutes till she heard the door open. A moment later Gohan rounded the corner with his head down looking at his shoes.  
  
"Still bummed out?" Vicki asked more to get his attention since she already knew the answer.  
  
"Huh?!" He hadn't seen her and yet again she ended up giving him a bit of a fright.  
  
"What are you doing here? Did you already pick up Trunks?" He was so cute when he was confused.  
  
"Already did that. I'm hear cause somebody invited me to dinner." She tried not to make it obvious that that somebody was him. Apparently she wasn't obvious enough because he just stood there starring at her, then a spark snapped and he remembered.  
  
"Oh! Yeah man good thing you came back ,I forgot." He just laughed nervously, pulled a hand behind his head and showed off the son-smile.  
  
"Did you get in much trouble?"  
  
"The principal said he was going to call my parents because of the severity of my actions, but he deserved it. Man ,my mom is going to flip."  
  
"Just leave her to me." Gohan was surprised at what she said and was going to question her when she sat down on a bench and took off her shoes.  
  
"Aaa, Vicki what are you doing?"  
  
"Race me!" Was the only response he got.  
  
Vicki got up and put her shoes in her bag, she was used to running without shoes, she did it alot when she was her old self. Gohan realised what she had in mind and took up a sprinting stance. Vicki did the same. They could see a traffic light in the distance so they waited till it turned green. It did and they both took off. Gohan had remembered how slow she was the last time so he was completely taken off guard when all he saw was her back when she passed him. She looked over her shoulder and sent him a mocking smile. Gohan started to really run now. They were almost nose and nose when Vicki was suddenly gone. Gohan looked beside him and found that a wall had replaced his racing partner, for a moment he was afraid she had ran into it ,but light chuckling from above him adverted his gaze to Vicki running just as fast as ever on top of the wall at least a head above Gohan. Gohan then noticed that from this angle he could see up her dress slightly. His face turned pink and he stumbled abit. He decided that he couldn't help himself so he better find some way of keeping her on the same level as he was ,when his request came true. The wall made a quick turn and Vicki had leapt off. They were running at the same sped now and the finish line was in view. She slowed down just enough so she could move behind Gohan. Gohan had his eyes closed to concentrate on his speed, and had opened them to see no one. He looked back in the direction where Vicki had been and seen no one. He turned back around to see Vicki pass right in front of him from the other side of him. She had too much a lead and passed over the finish line first. She stopped quickly digging her heels into the ground and using a tad of her ki to stop her. She turned around to face Gohan who she thought would have done the same as her but actually he didn't. Gohan was going too fast and wasn't able to stop in time. Vicki was thrown off her feet when Gohan plowed into her. They both flew about 12 feet side ways before they landed in a heap between a few trees. They were left panting trying to catch their breath. Gohan came to first and looked down to see a half-conscious Vicki underneath him. Vicki moaned a bit signalling her waking up. She blinked a few times then looked up to see Gohan above her rubbing his head. They just looked at each other for a moment then Vicki started to move her hips to try and sit up. When she moved Gohan became very aware of how they were lying. He was actually straddling her hips and when she moved the friction it created caused Gohan to gasp in surprise. Gohan immediately froze but this did not deter Vicki from getting up. She just pushed him off and sat up. She stood up and dusted herself off. She shook her head and extended a hand towards Gohan who was just sitting there with a faint blush across his face.  
  
"You need to work on your brakes." Vicki mumbled as she pulled him to his feet. Gohan just laughed and said sorry.  
  
"Well I guess we should get going now huh?" Vicki suggested. She reached into her bag and pulled her shoes back out and put them on.  
  
"Yeah okay." Gohan then called Nimbus.  
  
"Oh you don't have to do that can't we just fly normally." Piccolo didn't want Gohan to call Nimbus because Nimbus could only hold people who were pure of heart and she didn't want Gohan knowing that she wasn't one of those people. She had done many things that she wasn't proud of back when she was enemies with Goku.  
  
"Nonsense, why waste energy when you don't have to?" Gohan had that goody smile on again.  
  
Nimbus showed up shortly and Gohan hopped on. He then reached out a hand towards Vicki, who backed away slightly.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Nimbus is a good little cloud." Gohan reassured her.  
  
Vicki looked up at him and then took his hand, she stepped up one foot and went to set it on the cloud expecting her foot to just fall through. But it didn't. Her eyes widened ,she didn't know what was going on ,how could she have a pure heart after all that she had done? But before she could think about it anymore Gohan pulled her up, she just stood there and held onto Gohan's arms for support, she wasn't used to standing on clouds, then all of a sudden Gohan dropped down to a cross-legged position. This made Vicki loss her balance and she tumbled down onto Gohan's lap. She opened her eyes and saw that she was fine, he had caught her and she was now sitting in his lap with her legs hanging over his crossed ones with his arms wrapped protectively around her midsection pinning her arms down. She looked around slightly confused then turned her head to face Gohan with that silly son-smile on his face again. His smile turned to a smirk and Piccolo's expression turned to puzzlement when nimbus took off. Piccolo's weight was pressed against Gohan's chest by the sudden movement. She also reached her hands up to grip his arms. It was really peaceful as nimbus sped over the landscape ,changing from sky scrapers to lush green fields, to wooded land with streams running wild. The wind blew her hair gently, letting it brush up against Gohan's face every so often. Vicki apologised for that but Gohan actually kinda liked it. It was softer than silk. Gohan also loved how close they were. Vicki was literally sitting in his lap and his arms were wrapped around her. He loved this, he loved her. He did, he loved her. He had fallen head over heels in love with this girl in no longer than a week at most. But when he's with her he feels as if he's known her all his life, as if they were soul mates. He was too shy though. He didn't think he could ever tell her how he felt, so for now he would just cherish her for as long as he can. He gripped her a little tighter, when she started to drift off into a dream-like state and lean over the edge slightly. She let out a quiet giggle and leaned back against him. He leaned his head down and pressed his face into her hair, trying to come to terms with this situation, but he couldn't think of anything, her hair smelt so sweet it was intoxicating.  
  
The trip to Gohan's house ended too quickly but it was unforgettable , so intimate without any realisation. Gohan reluctantly released his grip on Vicki and let her jump off, then he got off and nimbus flew away.  
  
"Man my butt's asleep." Vicki joked.  
  
"What?" Gohan started to laugh. Vicki joined in a second later and they stopped when their eyes met. The laughter subsided and they were left just starring into each other's eyes. Vicki noticed how long they had actually been starring at each other and looked down at her feet from embarrassment.  
  
"Well It's now or never. Ready for an earful?" Gohan braced himself.  
  
"Can we really chose never?" Vicki joked trying to get Gohan to loosen up, she had told him that she would handle it and she still would. They took a deep breath and Gohan opened the door.  
  
"I'm home!" He yelled. There was silence for a second then a whole bunch of feet could be heard pounding on the floor from everywhere in the house. Goku came bounding in from the living room, Goten jumped down the stairs, and Chichi came running from somewhere in the kitchen with a towel in her hand. Goku smiled and greeted Vicki. Goten was babbling on and on.  
  
"Wow, you're Vicki. Gohan's Vicki. Gohan's been talking about you all the time. He was right, you are really pretty." Gohan's face went red and he was just about to clasp a hand over his overly-excited little brother's mouth and drag him to a room with a lock on it. But thankfully Chichi stepped forward.  
  
"So you are this Vicki girl huh? What's your full name?" Chichi questioned.  
  
"Victoria."  
  
Chichi just nodded and then turned towards her eldest son.  
  
"So! How do you explain what your principal called me about?" She yelled.  
  
"Ahh, we were, ummm... I kinda ..um..this..guy,,ahh.. he,..ummm..he" Gohan stammered, he loved his mother but she scared him some times.  
  
"Ahh, what Gohan means to say is that there was this bully at school who was picking on me, he wouldn't stop. So Gohan here came to my rescue. He didn't actually hurt the guy, he just scared him. If the principal said anything other than that he was just exaggerating." Vicki stated firmly and calmly making it sound truthful which it actually was.  
  
"Really?" Chichi examined all angles of the girl's story and was starring her son up and down.  
  
"Is this true Gohan?" She asked. Gohan just shook his head up and down ,amazed that she was taking it so well.  
  
"Okay then, but I don't want to hear any more about my baby getting into fights at school. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes mom, absolutely." He agreed. Chichi walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner. When she was completely gone ,everyone turned to face Vicki with their mouths ajar.  
  
"What?" Vicki asked innocently. She could hardly believe it herself.  
  
"Wow! You got Gohan out of trouble. No one's ever been able to do that before."  
  
Goten was so amazed. Goku just grinned and patted her on the back. He then looked over at his son and said.  
  
"You better hold on to this one son, she can even take on your mother." Gohan's face vaulted and his face turned red. Vicki just laughed.  
  
"Don't worry Goku, I'm not going anywhere." She reassured. Gohan suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Hey Vicki can we see your cheerleading uniform?" Gohan asked. Really curious as to what it looked like, all he's seen of it so far was those spankie pants.  
  
"Huh? Ahh, ummm...sure I guess." She took her bag and then went up the stairs to the bathroom.  
  
"She's a cheerleader?" Goku asked. He always liked cheerleaders.  
  
"Yeah." Gohan answered a bit proud of her.  
  
Vicki finished and looked herself over in the full length mirror. She was actually quite beautiful in it if she did say so herself. The orange in the costume made her green hair stand out. As soon as she deemed herself worthy, she began her slow descension of the stairs. She wasn't expecting the three boys to just be waiting there for her. She stumbled slightly and had to jump down the last couple stairs so it actually made her entrance more elaborate. Then there she was standing in front of three saiyans with wide eyes and open mouths.  
  
"What do you think?" She asked nervously not knowing if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
"You look....WOW!" That was all Goku could say.  
  
Goten said shyly "You look real pretty Vicki."  
  
And Gohan just stood there and starred, she was gorgeous. It clung in all the right places, and it showed off her beautiful long legs.  
  
"Thanks" Vicki said a little embarrassed by all the attention she was getting. She was just about to go up stairs to change when Chichi called out that supper was ready. Goku and Gohan ran to the kitchen and Goten pulled her by the hand to her seat at the table. She was beside Goten and Chichi and across from Gohan.  
  
"So Victoria, I hear you are a relative of Bulma's." Chichi asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm her cousin."  
  
"You're awfully young, and I didn't know Bulma had any aunts and uncles let alone cousins."  
  
"Well she does."  
  
"Really who were your parents?" Piccolo saw that she would really have to make people up to please Chichi. But she didn't feel too comfortable lying ,so she decided to mix both truth and make believe.  
  
"Well Mr.Briefs, Bulma's dad has a sister who married a rich business man ,they are my step-parents."  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at once, Goku almost choked.  
  
"You're not Bulma's blood relative then?" Chichi asked.  
  
"No I'm not, my step-parents are infertile. And they said they fell in love with me the moment they saw me." Vicki took a bite of food admiring how well this might end up.  
  
"Do you know anything about your true parents?" Goten asked unexpectedly. Chichi was about to hush him when Vicki continued.  
  
"Well I know that I never knew my mother, and my father had left me when I was born. I was found wondering the mountain side by hikers and they brought me to the closest town and put me in an orphanage. I never really fit in, so I didn't think I would ever be adopted but then Bulma's aunt and uncle came in and adopted me."  
  
"Wow, that was nice of them." Goku added.  
  
"Why didn't you fit in?" Chichi had to know all aspects of the story. Vicki just pulled back her hair from one of her ears and showed Chichi how it pointed at the tip, and then she smiled a big toothy grin so that she could she her small fangs.  
  
"Oh." Was all Chichi had to say to that. Everyone started to eat again but it wasn't long before Chichi had another question.  
  
"Are you close to Bulma?"  
  
"Yes, somewhat close."  
  
"What do you think about Vegeta and Trunks?"  
  
"Vegeta's a big teddy bear once you get used to him, and Trunks can be exasperating at times but he's a sweet little boy with a good heart." Vicki smiled to herself, she really had grown attached to them.  
  
"I'm telling Trunks you said that." Goten exclaimed. Glad that he now had a piece of gossip to spread. Vicki just laughed and started eating again.  
  
"So Goku informs me you know about ki. How did you learn?"  
  
"Vegeta taught me."  
  
"Really how did you survive?" Chichi half joked ,half serious.  
  
"He's not that bad once you figure the rules of his game."  
  
"Rules? Game? What do you mean?"  
  
"The game is him. You have to figure out how to mould him to your specifications. For example, if I want a really good spar out of him I mock him verbally. Call him things like Sweetie, or Vegg-face." Everyone at the table giggled.  
  
"Interesting. Just one more question I promise." Vicki nodded and Chichi went ahead.  
  
"What is with the outfit?" Chichi burst out laughing and soon everyone but Vicki was holding their aching sides. Vicki just sweat dropped.  
  
"I'm a cheerleader. There I said it. Videl dragged me out to the tryouts and I guess I blew the judges away since they made me the Captain of the team."  
  
Everyone finished their food and Vicki helped Chichi clear the dishes. The boys were in the living room watching Gohan get the crap beat out of him by Goten at mortal combat the video game. Chichi had let Vicki go even after she offered to dry the dishes, she was already in the good books with Chichi ,that was something she had never ever dreamed she could achieve. The words 'Mortal Combat' was heard in a low deep voice from the tv.  
  
"Hehe, that voice sounds like Piccolo." Goten shouted.  
  
Vicki sweatdropped, everyone's a critic.  
  
"What are you boys up to?" Vicki asked Goten while kneeling down to his level.  
  
"I'm beating the pants off Gohan." Goten yelled proudly.  
  
"Heehhee oh really!"  
  
"Gohan keep your pants on will yeah!" She said looking towards him. This just made Goten laugh harder. Gohan's face also went red, which amused everyone.  
  
"What game are you playing?"  
  
"Mortal Combat!" Goten said trying to make his voice sound as deep as the voice from the game.  
  
"I bet I could beat ya!" Vicki challenged.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure Vicki, he's better at it then he looks." Gohan warned.  
  
"No problem." Vicki assured while picking up one of the controllers.  
  
"You're on!" Goten shouted very into the game.  
  
The game started, Goten chose 'SubZero' his favourite character and Piccolo ended up picking 'Sonya.' The game started and intensified, then it was over. Another game was approached, played, and won. And then another and then another. Even Chichi came out to see what was happening. It turned out that Vicki was an awesome video game player and had beaten Goten at every game he owned.  
  
"Wow!" The others said in unison as Vicki beat Goten for the last time at one of the games. Goten was in shock.  
  
"That was amazing Vicki, the only other person who can beat me at any of these games is Trunks." Goten confessed.  
  
"Trunks isn't that great, I've beaten him just as much as I've beaten you." Goten was so happy, he was finally just as good at something as Trunks was, even if it was at losing. It was pretty late so Chichi put Goten in bed and ordered Gohan upstairs to study before bed.  
  
"But what about Vicki?" Gohan tried to use as an excuse.  
  
"I can fly home. I'm fine." Vicki told them but Chichi didn't allow it.  
  
"Nonsense. Do you know how dangerous it is out there for a pretty young girl like you at this time at night. Goku will drive you home." Piccolo froze ,Goku was going to drive her home ./shit/ was all she could think. She had gone to take the drivers test with him and they both hadn't been very good. She was just about to refuse when Gohan made a loud sigh and got up to go upstairs.  
  
"Bye Vicki! I'll see you tomorrow okay." Gohan said.  
  
"By the way thanks for getting me out of trouble with mom, I owe you one big time."  
  
"Bye Gohan and it was no problem." She answered back ,Gohan waved to her as she walked out of the house with Goku.  
  
Much to Piccolo's surprise Goku had gotten a lot better at driving since their first try. They didn't run into anything.  
  
"Vicki I just wanted to say thanks." Vicki was completely confused by what Goku said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Gohan hasn't been this happy, since, well since ever. He really likes you I know, he's just too shy to admit it." If Gohan knew what his father had told her you could kiss Goku goodbye.  
  
"WHAT?!" Vicki was completely taken off guard.  
  
"You can't tell me you didn't know, even I noticed, you must have." Goku claimed.  
  
"Notice what?"  
  
"The way he looks at you, how he blushes at everything you do ,and how you said he stood up for you against that bully." This got Vicki thinking. /Did Gohan really like her?/ She didn't know, what Goku was saying sounded true and Goku had been known to have very deep convictions that were usually right on the ball when he wasn't all brain-dead and stuff.  
  
"So just thanks. For making him so happy." Goku smiled.  
  
"But don't tell him I told you this he would send me to the next dimension." Goku giggled nervously.  
  
"I won't" Came the silent reply.  
  
"and you're welcome I guess." She added.  
  
The car stopped and Vicki got out. Luckily it was her house, not just a stop sign because she didn't really look at where she was.  
  
"Bye! See you soon hopefully." Goku yelled waving like crazy.  
  
"Yeah ,bye." She waved slightly before she entered her home, and Goku drove away. /Was what Goku had said ,true, did Gohan like her in that way./ Once she started to think about it the more real it became, Gohan would always blush just like Goku had said and he did other things, he could be in such a bad mood ,then when she came near him he would brighten up, and Piccolo was also finding that this spell I guess you could say was vice-versa. She really liked being around him, and he made her feel safe and wanted. She always wanted to be wanted, it was the feeling she wished to experience the most, and now she was. And by the best person he had ever known. It's just that there was a catch. Should Piccolo allow herself to feel this way and let them discover their feelings for each other and then just leave when the four months had been up. Or was this too selfish on her part, was it cruel to let Gohan get close to her just to leave him when the time was up. Or should she try her best to stay out of his life and let the feelings that exist fade away, would Gohan even let them fade, he had asked him once if he ever felt lonely, this caused Piccolo to believe that the youth was also feeling alone. If that were true who was Piccolo to leave Gohan alone. Piccolo's head hurt he didn't know what the best option would be. She was tired so she just checked in with Bulma then went upstairs and went to bed. Tomorrow would be another day for her to think about this.


	12. Best Buds

**Disclaimer: **Sorry I don't own dragonball z.

**Note: **I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I still need to edit the next chapter (it's really big). I'm sorry for those of you who do not like yaoi, but it is my fav! But this story is a mix of yaoi and heterosexual relationships. I still don't quite know if I'm going to change Piccolo back or keep him a girl. What do you ppl think? Any suggestions on how this story should go.

And thanx 4 the reviews as always.

**How great it is to be loved by you!**

**by: Pic's Pixie**

**Chapter 12: Best Buds**

Time passed and a month rolled by, Gohan and Piccolo were becoming even closer than anyone thought possible. Piccolo had tried to deny her feelings but found that it felt too good to keep them so she did. She grew to adore Gohan in every way. Gohan noticed how Videl helped Vicki out and was becoming less aggressive towards him, she must have given up on him once she realised that they liked each other. Everyone knew they liked each other in that way but both were just to shy and fearful of rejection to tell the other.  
  
Gohan loved to watch her cheerleading practices, he came to every single one. She was so graceful, and energetic lately, and much more of a take- charge person, he figured she was just getting used to being in this new school. He was even training with her, the world martial arts tournament was coming up soon and both were planning on entering.  
  
Vicki was also really enjoying the extra time she was spending with Gohan, at first she was shy around him and didn't know how to 'reel him in' as Bulma had put it when she was talking about boys. But she got the art of flirting down packed. She once wore some really tight pants, and had pretended to drop her pencil ,she would then bend over her desk to pick it up ,this would let him get a nice view of what she could offer him. She loved seeing his face when she would do stuff like that. Then he started coming to her cheerleading practices and cheering her on. They had gotten pretty good and she was getting good at being the captain with the help of Videl. They had even come in first place at a cheerleading competition, Gohan had even brought her flowers. Then they would also hang out after school on a regular basis. Go to each other's house. Vicki had even discovered 'The Great Saiyaman.' She was alittle worried that he had lost his mind when she first snuck out of class after Videl had left and Gohan had asked to go to the bathroom when she saw his outfit and heard the stupid things he said ,oh yeah and the stupid poses that he did. (ginyu style) But Piccolo had to admit he could make anything look adorable. This also confused Piccolo, he never saw himself falling in love, let alone with another man. But what had happened had happened and he had excepted it, he only hoped that Gohan loved him too and would except him in his true form.  
  
Then all of a sudden it was the day before the world martial arts tournament. Piccolo was feeling bad because he would have to disappoint Gohan ,he was expecting Piccolo to enter as well, he hadn't seen him since before he met Vicki and it was clear that he missed him.  
  
The day went by with Piccolo training with Vegeta and Trunks while Gohan trained with his father and his brother.  
  
The day ended with Gohan calling Vicki. They talked for an hour or so about nothing in particular. They finally hung up and went to sleep, they would need their rest before the big event tomorrow.


	13. The Tournament starts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own dragonball z.

**Note: **Just letting ppl know that this fic will contain both heterosexual and homosexual content, so if you don't like yaoi then you'll have to bare with me cause there's stuff you'll like too.

**How great it is to be loved by you!**

**by: Pic's Pixie**

**Chapter 13: The Tournament starts**

Finally it was the day of the tournament. Gohan was already there with all his family, Krillan and his family consisting of 18 and Marron, were already there along with Yamcha, Ox King and Master Roshi. Videl also showed up. She came over to the group to talk with Gohan. Then they all heard a shout from behind them, they turned around to discover it was Bulma and Trunks.  
  
"Hey Bulma What's up?" Krillan asked.  
  
"Yeah where's Vicki?" Gohan was worried.  
  
"And Vegeta?" Added Goku.  
  
"Oh they're around." Bulma reassured them. She then started talking with Chichi while Trunks hung out with Goten.  
  
"HEY HOLD UP VEGG-HEAD!" came a shout from off in the distance.  
  
"That must be them." Bulma sighed they had been giving her a head ache.  
  
Vegeta a landed beside Bulma and smirked.  
  
"YOU GOTTA DO BETTER THAN THAT GIRLY!" Vegeta shouted back.  
  
Then a very annoyed Vicki showed up landing beside the cocky prince. Everyone except for the Briefs had fallen to the ground from surprise. There was Vicki wearing the same thing as Vegeta ,a full body black spandex suit with white gloves and boots. Her hair was tied up in 3 buns.  
  
"Wow! Who's that?" Krillan asked with his mouth wide open. Vicki heard him and was just about to introduce herself when her hand was snatched by Yamcha. He took her hand and kissed it a few times.  
  
"Why hello there. What's your name beautiful?" He said trying to sound charming.  
  
Gohan was just about to pounce when Vicki pulled her hand away and said  
  
"Not Interested!" she even wiped her hand on Vegeta, which just pissed Vegeta off even more.  
  
"That's Victoria, we call her Vicki, she's Bulma's cousin." Goku informed them as Vicki battled with Vegeta.  
  
"Really wow! She's hot stuff." Krillan added ,then he stopped gocking when he received a dirty look from his wife ,Eighteen.  
  
Once Bulma broke up the fight Vicki introduced herself properly to everyone.  
  
"Hey did any of you guys see Piccolo anywhere?" Gohan asked hopefully.  
  
"Sorry kid."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I haven't seen him in months."  
  
Were the only replies he received. Vicki slapped herself inwardly for causing him pain, she could see easily how much Gohan missed 'Piccolo', he didn't know he meant this much to the kid.  
  
"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE REPORT TO THE CHECKOUT GROUNDS TO FIND OUT THE MATCHS!"  
  
The speakers boomed with the voice ,Piccolo was thankful that her ears weren't as sensitive as they used to be. They all made their way to the checkout grounds as they were told. Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Chichi, Ox King, Yamcha, Master Roshi and Marron made their way out to the stands and found some pretty good seats. The kids tournament had ended already and this time Goten beat Trunks unlike last tournament where it was the other way around.  
  
All the warriors were standing in the area provided and were waiting their turn. They called up Goku first and he drew #1, then it was this girl named Kari's turn, she drew number 4, then it was Krillan's turn he drew number 3, and so on and so on until the list read as such. First match was Goku vs Eighteen, match 2 is Krillan vs Kari, then there was Gohan vs Hercule, Vegeta vs Gymbo, Videl vs Donna, Mick vs Steff, Seventeen(yes even the former android 17 showed up, he's good now) vs Greg ,and finally Victoria vs Calvin. There were 16 fighters in total which made there 14 fights in total. The announcers led the fighters to the banquet where they ate and when they were done, they were lead to the area behind the entrance to the stadium. Kari, Donna and Steff were hanging out around a corner, Calvin and Greg were talking and Mick, and Gymbo were checking out the girls. Hercule was trying hard to prepare himself he knew he didn't stand a chance against Gohan. Videl was talking with Krillan while his wife Eighteen was catching up with her brother Seventeen. Goku was bugging the hell out of Vegeta and Gohan was sitting with Vicki in the back.  
  
"So who are you fighting again?" Vicki asked.  
  
"Hercule." Gohan said with a whimper, he wanted a challenge.  
  
"What about you?" Gohan really wanted to know so that he knew she wouldn't get hurt.  
  
"This guy named Calvin, you know the one over there talking with that Greg guy." She pointed.  
  
"Oh, he doesn't look that tough you should have no problem. As long as nothing strange happens like last time. I assume you know all about the buu incident." Vicki nodded ,Gohan was hurt alot last time during the competition, she didn't want that to happen again this time.  
  
Then the announcer told the people to hurry up to their seats the matches were going to start. The announcer then walked into the area where the fighters were and made sure everyone was ready. He then exited the room and started stating the rules.  
  
"Our first match is between Goku and Eighteen!"  
  
The crowd roared and the two stepped out into view, and marched onto the stage. They knew who was going to win before it even started. Goku and Eighteen had fun though and got some good training in before Goku sent Eighteen flying out of the ring with a swift kick to the side.  
  
"And Goku is the winner!" The crowd roared again and Goku helped Eighteen to her feet.  
  
"Good fight Goku ,congrats." Eighteen said smiling slightly.  
  
They then walked back in and people congratulated Goku and wished Eighteen better luck next time. Then the announcer called the next people.  
  
"Now we have Krillan and Kari." They both walked onto the stage. Krillan isn't really one to prolong his fights so he knocked her unconscious quickly and even carried her back inside.  
  
"Krillan wins that one , now we have Gohan and Hercule."  
  
Immediately the crowd went crazy, for Hercule of course. Gohan really didn't want to hurt Hercule but he wasn't going to forfeit either. Hercule had begged for him to let him win but he refused, so Gohan went along with one of Hercules games and pretended to take a few punches from him but ended up knocking him off the edge of the area by accident with his elbow.  
  
"...an...and Gohan wins."  
  
Even the announcer was shocked by this. Later on when Hercule was being interviewed he said that he felt sorry for the 'young teen' and let him win.  
  
"next we have Vegeta and Gymbo."  
  
Vegeta finished the fight as soon as the announcer said 'go.' Knocking him out of the ring and into a wall with a hard punch to the jaw. He walked off with a smirk, and said something about getting him a real challenge.  
  
"Okay Vegeta wins that one, and now up is Videl and Donna." The crowd went crazy ,the same as what they did for Hercule and the police officers were cheering her on again. Donna was at least a foot taller than her but Videl took care of her with little fuss.  
  
"And Videl Wins." The crowd went wild and stayed that way for several minutes.  
  
"okay people quiet down we still have other competitors left, here is Mick and Stephanie."  
  
None of the z fighters really paid any notice to that fight, the outcome was Mick being the winner.  
  
"Now we have Seventeen against Greg."  
  
You couldn't notice with how weak Greg was compared to Seventeen but Seventeen's power level had sky rocketed since the last time they saw him, in the cell saga. The fight was over quickly with Seventeen winning.  
  
"Seventeen wins and now last but not least we have Vicki against Calvin."  
  
Vicki steps out and walks to the arena with Calvin not far behind. She was calm but Gohan had butterflies in his stomach. The fight started and Vicki just stood there, this guy wasn't going to be a challenge so she saw no need to do much, just wait till he got close enough and then kick him out of the ring. Calvin started to circle her like a hunter approaching his prey. It was annoying the hell out of Vicki. Calvin was behind her and thought she didn't see him, so he leap forward. He was just about to grab her around the neck when she vanished. She quickly reappeared behind him and did as she was going to, she kicked him in the butt sending him flying out of the ring and the crowd into hysterics at the humorous act.  
  
"And we can safely say Vicki won." Vicki strutted off the stage and back to the room where everyone was laughing at how she disposed of him.  
  
"Man you really kicked his butt."  
  
"He'll feel that tomorrow."  
  
"Did you lose a shoe?"  
  
She just waved them off and stood next to Gohan who was just leaning up against the wall.  
  
"Good job." Gohan said.  
  
"It was a piece of cake."  
  
"CAKE?! Did somebody say cake?" Goku was hungry again.  
  
The announcer then said that there was going to be a quick break so Goku ran to the kitchen to chow down, he was followed by everyone else. As they were walking Gohan asked Vicki who she was fighting next.  
  
"I'm fighting Seventeen." Vicki said somewhat in unease, she remembered the last time she fought him, they were equally matched, she just hoped that he hadn't been training as much as she had.  
  
"Yikes, he's pretty tough, I wish you luck." Gohan was going crazy he wanted to tell her that she wasn't allowed to fight him, and that he was going to fight him in her place but that would be controlling and against the rules so he didn't open his mouth. He just frowned.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm against Vegeta." Gohan said even more worried about himself. Vicki even was worried, Vegeta had been training constantly and was rougher than alot of the other fighters. But she knew Vegeta wouldn't hurt Gohan on purpose if he didn't have to. He might have in the past but not now.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure you'll kick ass." Vicki giggled thinking about Vegeta getting the crap beaten out of him by a no good half-breed as he had said before.  
  
They finally made it to the kitchen where they found Goku and Vegeta munching down like there was no tomorrow. Eighteen, Hercule and the others had already gone to find good seats in the audience. Gohan sat down by his father and started to eat like mad as well, Vicki just sat down at the end and watched in amazement, she didn't know where those saiyans put it, none of them were fat and yet they ate sooo much. A little while later a chime was heard symbolising that all remaining fighters must return to the arena at once. They had to drag Goku away from the food. Then they all got settled in the original room again. Well almost everyone was settled, Krillan was a mess, he knew he had no chance against Goku, but he figured it would be fun while it lasted.  
  
"Now we have Goku verses Krillan first." The announcer yelled, and the crowd cheered, they had been getting restless waiting for the competition to start up again.  
  
Goku stepped out of the room and onto the path way and waited for Krillan who was crawling out nervously. Goku just laughed a childish laugh.  
  
"I'll try to go easy on you." He was trying to be nice.  
  
"I'd prefer quick and painless." Krillan murmured with his eyes directed at the ground. They slowly walked out onto the arena and faced each other. The announcer started the fight, and Krillan froze, /man this is going to hurt/he thought. He finally opened his eyes and found no Goku, he turned around from left to right and couldn't find him.  
  
"Hey Krillan! Up here!" Krillan looked up and saw Goku coming straight at him, he almost screamed and started to run. He had never been one for pain. He was so scared he didn't notice where he was running to and before Goku could even get to him, he ran right off the edge of the arena. Both the announcer, Goku, and everyone watching had their face in a vault./How pathetic/ oh well.  
  
"And Goku wins." The announcer calls and they both walk off the stage. Krillan looking a bit sheepish. As they walked back into the room they received the expected comments and remarks, mainly pointed towards Krillan's cowardice and stupidity.  
  
After everyone got in a good laugh the next match was read.  
  
"Gohan verses Vegeta." Everyone froze this would be some show. Vicki didn't know who to root for. She really wanted Gohan to win but she wished that Vegeta could stay in the tournament since he did help prepare her. Gohan just gave a last weak smile to Vicki and walked off towards the arena where an awaiting Vegeta was standing impatiently. The announcer started the fight, and not a word was said between the two opponents who just started fighting. Vegeta seemed to have the advantage at first, giving it all he had, but in the end it wasn't enough. Vegeta had expended too much energy and Gohan was just getting started, sure Gohan was weakened by all the blows but he wasn't that weak. Gohan exhausted Vegeta to the point where his senses were failing. Vegeta became slow and turned around when he should have dodged when Gohan's right fist came in contact with Vegeta's face sending him correening into the ground off stage.  
  
"And Gohan is the winner." The crowd roared with excitement. This had been a good fight and had kept them entertained. Gohan went to help Vegeta up but just received a shove.  
  
"I can do it myself brat."  
  
Gohan just shrugged and went back to where the others were waiting. He barely got in when he was down on the ground with a very worried looking Vicki on top of him.  
  
"I was so worried, that fight lasted a long time." Vicki said. Gohan smiled ,he was a little glad that she had worried about him.  
  
"I'm a bit sore do you mind letting me up?" He asked softly. Vicki's eyes went wide and she threw herself off him and helped him up. Gohan spoke with the others for a while and then retired to the wall where he sat down waiting for Vicki to join him. Vicki had gone to speak with Vegeta once he came back in.  
  
"Sorry you didn't win Vegeta." Vicki said sincerely.  
  
"You were rooting for the brat, we both know that." Vegeta stated.  
  
"I wanted both of you to win, you two are my two most important guys you know."  
  
With that she walked away in Gohan's direction. Vegeta was left shocked. He knew that they had been getting close since he had been turned into a girl but he didn't think he would actually admit to it. Vegeta just smirked and went back to watching the crowd, and listening to Goku's rambling.  
  
"Who's next?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I think it's Videl's match now." Vicki stated nervously, remembering the last time Videl had that fight against Spokovich. That guy was freaky.  
  
"Yeah." Gohan mumbled with his eyes to the ground, he remembered that day too.  
  
"We now have Videl verses Mick." The announcer announced.  
  
Videl just walked onto the stage and was faced with Mick. There was no way she was going to lose this one. The fight started and Mick threw himself at Videl, trying to get a good hit to her stomach but she blocked it. As he passed her she stuck out her leg and kicked him in the side. His face scrunched up with pain and he turned himself around to attack her again. This time he had landed a punch to her face and she flew backwards. Videl got a bit angry and so she decided to end this quickly. She let loose her true speed and got in many kicks and punches without the guy even seeing her. Mick fell to the ground unconscious and the announcer came over to make sure he was still alive.  
  
"Videl wins." He yells as he holds her arm up. The crowd screams with bustle. And Videl struts off stage with her head held high. People came out to collect Mick with a stretcher and take him to a hospital bed.  
  
When Videl walks into the room she is met with loads of congrats from everyone. Gohan and Vicki said their bit too. But then Gohan remembered that it was now Vicki's turn with Seventeen and he didn't know if she would be able to beat him, he was a serious fighter who had given the z sensei a hard time once. He didn't think that Vicki was that good. He had no reason to either, Vicki had been holding back drastically with their training only letting loose with Vegeta to keep Gohan from finding out her secret. Then the speakers buzzed.  
  
"Now here is our last fight before our half time break. It is Victoria verses Seventeen." The crowd hushed. And Seventeen walked out to the stage. Vicki was just about to walk out herself when Gohan pulled her by the arm over to the side.  
  
"Ahh! What is it Gohan? It's my turn." Vicki looked at him, she could see in his eyes that he was worried to death.  
  
"I just....ummm....wanted to umm... you know.." Gohan was blushing but still held the seriousness he wanted to get across.  
  
"Wish me luck." Vicki guessed. Gohan starred at her for a moment longer.  
  
"Yeah, that's it good luck, kick his butt Vicki." Gohan then released her and she sent him a quick smile before she made her way down the pathway.  
  
"You know the rules, GO!" The announcer called.  
  
Seventeen was starring at her and then a smirk adorned his features, this puzzled Vicki. He looked as if he knew something that she didn't. She was still for a moment and then she was doubled over. Apparently Seventeen had seen his opening and landed a kick right to the gut. Vicki saw her mistake and wasn't going to let it happen again. She forced herself up right then started throwing a flurry of kicks and punches. Seventeen was blocking everyone when he slipped up and she nailed him right in the side. She accompanied that with a double handed fist to the back sending him to the stage floor. He was just about to hit the floor when he stopped himself with his ki and rose to a standing position about a foot or so above the stage. Vicki flew down to his level and looked at him. Then she heard him speak.  
  
"I know who you are? My green friend." Seventeen said this no louder than a whisper, in fact no one but Piccolo heard him. And she was surprised to say the least. /How did he know? Who told him? Was he the one who made the wish?/ These were questions that were flying through Piccolo's mind. Seventeen took her moment of shock to reappear behind her and pin her with his arms wrapped strongly around hers. This fast movement woke Piccolo from his stupor and she started to struggle.  
  
"It's no use. You couldn't beat me last time, you can't beat me now." Seventeen mocked as he rose quickly into the air bringing the trapped girl with him.  
  
"We were evenly matched, if Cell hadn't shown up I would have beaten your ass black and blue." Piccolo stated matter-of-factly. Once again returning to her usual cocky self.  
  
"Well that was then, this is now, and it doesn't look like you have much of a chance." He teased as he flew higher. Piccolo knew this situation was becoming increasingly dangerous for himself so he started to struggle harder, causing Seventeen's grip to tighten and him to chuckle softly.  
  
"It's no use, you can't win, I've got you." He said this while taking in a long breath, taking in this girl's addictive scent.  
  
"You're not going to tell them are you?" She asked in a quieter tone of voice.  
  
"It depends, do you want me to?"  
  
"No! I want to tell them myself. I just don't know when that will be." Vicki said quickly.  
  
"I'm not the one who made you this way if you are wondering." Seventeen informed almost reading her mind.  
  
"Do you know who is?" Since he knew alot that he shouldn't she found no harm in asking this.  
  
"No." He stated flatly. Piccolo was alittle disappointed by this, but she had bigger things to worry about, like how she was going to get out of this. As that thought formed in her mind Seventeen smirked and turned tail and started to speed downwards carrying his precious package. He was planning on whipping her into the ground just outside the arena's stage. Piccolo was struggling like mad but nothing was helping her situation, then suddenly she got an idea, it was a stupid one, but she recalled a time when she had Vegeta in a similar position and how he managed to loosen her grip.  
  
Meanwhile down on the ground Gohan was sweating bullets, better than pulling his hair out. He was a nervous wreck. Then he saw Seventeen pin Vicki down and fly upwards. He didn't know at first what was going to happen but he soon figured it out when the figures started to descend at an alarming speed. He had actually tried to bolt out onto the arena to try and catch her, but Goku and Vegeta saw his intentions and had him pinned against an outside wall. He could only watch on in horror as the girl he loved was about to be slammed into the dirt.  
  
Vicki saw no other way but she was reluctant to do it. But the time was approaching quickly, the ground was getting closer and closer and his grip hadn't budged. So she built up all the courage she had in her and spun herself around in his embrace to face him. Seventeen was surprised as to what she had done but saw no threat in facing her so he just continued to increase his speed. Vicki was weighing it in her mind more now, she didn't want to do it, what would Gohan think? Was a question she repeated in her mind. She then closed out that part of her and started to use the side that wanted to win. She closed her eyes tight and crushed her lips against Seventeen's.  
  
His body went rigid, his speed slowed and most importantly his grip loosened. She remained where she was for another moment and then broke free from both his mouth and his grip. Then she took his moment of shock and bewilderment and used it to her advantage and grabbed him by the ankle and slammed him into the ground instead.  
  
Gohan was mortified, he just saw Vicki kiss Seventeen. He didn't understand it until she escaped from his grasp but he was still alittle disappointed, he felt as if anyone was to get to kiss Vicki it should be him.  
  
Seventeen was not expecting this, a head butt, maybe but a kiss. She had succeeded in her plan, her tactic had left him vulnerable and she was able to win the upper hand in the match and over throw him, literally. He was still in a state of shock when she landed in front of him and extended her hand to him.  
  
"You know I only did that to get you to let go right?" Vicki wanted to make sure he didn't think anything else.  
  
"Of course. Good move." He was not a sore loser. He congratulated her and let her help him up. They walked half way down the pathway before Vicki caught sight of a struggling Gohan being held by Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"And Victoria wins! We will now have a break, please make sure you return in an hour's time." The announcer finished as he retired to a staff room.  
  
"Gohan? What's wrong with you?" She asked running up to him. Goku and Vegeta then let him go and he threw himself at her in a big bear hug not holding back any emotion.  
  
"I was so worried about you. I thought you were a goner for sure. I didn't know you were that strong. Were you holding out on me in our training? Why did you kiss him?" He had so many questions. Vicki just laughed nervously and signalled for Goku and Vegeta to pry him off of her. He calmed down and they both walked into the room where she received lots of congrats.  
  
Later after everyone had eaten in the kitchen ,Gohan and Vicki were walking around the island where the tournament was being held.  
  
"Ummmm...Vicki why did you kiss Seventeen anyway?" Gohan asked sheepishly but he had to know.  
  
"Huh? Oh , it was the only way out, Vegeta did it to me once before so I had proof that it would work."  
  
"WHAT?! Vegeta did what to you?" Gohan was getting angry.  
  
"I pinned him one time when we were training and he kissed me to make my grip loosen. It did that's for sure, kissing him wasn't on my schedule." Vicki joked hoping Gohan wasn't mad. He wasn't. He just smiled at her and took her hand in his.  
  
Gohan's boldness had shocked Piccolo, he hadn't expected him to do something like that. Vicki just smiled back and laced her fingers with Gohan's ,Gohan was pleased with this, he knew she wouldn't react with disgust but he didn't think she would let him keep holding her hand. They just walked silently, looking at all the scenery and the odd group of children playing on the beach to pass the time away, while swinging their hands back and forth. They were on their way back to the fighter's courtiers when they heard the warning chime and a message sent out over the P.A. system that the tournament was going to start again soon.  
  
"I know this might sound repetitive but who are you fighting this time?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Ohhhh." Vicki groaned.  
  
"I have to fight Videl. I really don't want to hurt her." Vicki didn't want to, she had grown close to that human.  
  
"Wow, really? You have it bad, just like me."  
  
"Who do you have?"  
  
"My dad." Gohan stated.  
  
"REALLY?" Vicki hadn't seen that coming. Man having to fight your own father, oh well. Then she realised something important.  
  
"Oh my god!" Gohan was startled by her outburst.  
  
"What? What is it?" He asked ,his voice edging on concern.  
  
"If we both win our next matches ,we'll have to fight each other for first place."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened instantly, he hadn't thought about that. What would he do? Let her win. Or beat her. But if he fought her she might get hurt, and hurting her was something he never wanted to do.  
  
"What are we going to do?" He asked her, assuming she held the answer to all questions.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Vicki accused.  
  
"Because Piccolo isn't here!" He blurted out. Vicki's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.  
  
"What does Piccolo have to do with anything?" Vicki was curious now.  
  
"Welllll..., he usually knows what to do in just about any situation, I wish he were here. I'm really starting to worry about him." Gohan's voice held true concern and Vicki's heart ached to tell him that Piccolo was fine and was with him, but she repressed the feeling and just shrugged it off. She shook her head and lead him away by his arm.  
  
They made it to the room just in time to hear the announcer begin.  
  
"Well here we are in the second half folks. Just two more fights until the big finish. So lets start off with Goku and Gohan." As the boys walked out onto the stage and faced each other, Vicki was preying that Goku would win and she wouldn't have to fight Gohan. If she fought Gohan ,she would probably have to hurt him and she never wanted to do that, not to him. She heard the announcer start the fight and she rushed outside to watch.  
  
Goku and Gohan just starred at each other for a couple seconds before starting. Surprisingly neither was holding back, it was as if they weren't even related. They fought like any training they had done together but this time it was rougher and they aimed to get the other one down. The match went on closely resembling the one earlier between Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan was too powerful and Goku knew it, he backed off a tad and was taken out by one of Gohan's speedy twist kicks. He shot out of the ring and was on a collision course with Vicki. Vicki noticed this but was too much in shock that she stood there too long and got creamed by Goku. Gohan ran to see if they were all right as the announcer said who the winner was.  
  
"Ouch, Goku get off my hair. OW!"  
  
"Sorry, Vicki. OUCH! Your elbow's in my eye."  
  
Etc. Was all that was heard being mumbled from the cloud of dust that was the two warriors. Finally Gohan helped both to their feet and everyone was fine. Gohan received a big hug from both for winning the match and then it was Vicki's and Videl's turn to go at it. They walked on side by side pushing and shoving each other in a playful manner as they made their way up the stairs to the stage. Videl knew for sure that Vicki was going to win ,especially after seeing her last fight with Seventeen.  
  
"Now don't think you can get away that easy with me as you did with Seventeen, I won't let you go if you kiss me, I'll just kick your ass." Videl joked. Then the announcer started the match officially.  
  
"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself." Piccolo gloated.  
  
The two then started, Vicki was holding back to give Videl a fighting chance but then saw that all she was doing was delaying the enebitable. So she dodged one of Videl's punches and sent her flying off the stage with a trip and kick to the arm and gut. Videl landed hard but didn't really notice, she had been through worse. The announcer stated the winner, and Vicki jumped down to help Videl up. Videl had already gotten herself up so they just walked back together doing the same as they had done when they walked to the stage. They entered the room laughing at each other, and how funny the announcer looked when Videl actually landed outside the ring.  
  
"We will now take a very short break to allow our two remaining fighters some time to recuperate from their other battles." The announcer said as he entered the fighters room.  
  
"If you two could please leave and find a seat in the audience and let these two rest a bit it would be most appreciated." The announcer was referring to Videl and Goku so they did as they were told. Videl and Goku went to sit with the rest of their group.  
  
Everyone expressed their surprise that Goku hadn't made it to the final round. Goku just smiled and wished Gohan and Vicki luck.  
  
Gohan was pacing the room to try and settle his nerves but all he was doing was making Vicki dizzy. They were both worried about hurting the other, and neither of them knew what they were going to do about it. Suddenly a noise caught their attention.  
  
"Okay, we're back and up next we have the moment you've all been waiting for. Here is the fight that will determine the world's martial arts champion. Will it be Gohan the son of our former champion Goku or will it be this new comer ,Vicki? Here they are." The announcer loved to be dramatic.  
  
Gohan finally stopped pacing and was about to step out to face the crowd when he looked back and smiled at Vicki who was also walking out. Vicki was about to make her way to the stage when she felt something enter her hand. She looked down to find Gohan's own hand grasping hers with his fingers laced between hers. She looked at their hands another moment then back up at Gohan, he was blushing as usual but there was also a calmness set in his features that made Vicki feel better about this whole thing. Then Gohan started walking bringing Vicki along with him. The crowd was astounded, especially all their friends. The two fighters competing for first place were walking down the pathway holding hands. Gohan and Vicki got onto the stage and reluctantly took back their hands. They stood apart from each other facing one another. The announcer came back to his senses and started the fight. Gohan was worried again but immediately lost that feeling when Vicki came charging at him. Vicki had decided to put her feelings aside and just do what she did best, which was fight. She launched herself at him, trying to catch him off guard. She did just that. Gohan didn't have a defence besides backing away lined up for her. He moved out of the way and was surprised when she turned towards him again and sent a kick right to his ribs. He bent over in pain, she really was a good fighter. He saw that he wouldn't be able to go easy on her if he wanted to win this or to prove himself to her. He then entered the fight by sending a flurry of punches and kicks at her. She had blocked them and they really went at it. The fight was rough but fair.  
  
There were now multiple cracks and dents in the stage's floor, they had lost most of their fears of hurting each other. At the moment Gohan had a hold of Vicki's ankle and was spinning her around. She got dizzy and kicked him in the face with her remaining foot. She flew above him and sent him down to make yet another hole in the tiles. He rose quickly and came back at her within the minute. Piccolo was alittle disappointed she thought that Gohan was holding out on her still, there was no way that he was this weak or her this strong. She had known from the get go ever since she first started training Gohan when he was a little boy that he was training an opponent stronger than himself. So either Gohan was slacking in his training or Piccolo had been getting stronger, but she couldn't see how she could have improved that much, training with Vegeta wasn't that demanding was it? She didn't know for sure but right now she had more important things to think about. Like how to dodge this next attack Gohan was doing. Vicki dodged it and they continued to keep the audience on their toes for at least another half hour. Both Gohan and Vicki were tired, they were panting and wanted a break, but there was no time for that until a winner was chosen.  
  
"How you doing?" Vicki called over to Gohan who was trying to catch his breath a little ways away on the stage.  
  
"I've been better. This is some training." Gohan joked, sending Vicki a grin.  
  
"I think we're pretty evenly matched don't you?" Vicki added.  
  
"Yeah I noticed. It's like fighting myself, only much prettier."  
  
"Flattering will get you no where kid."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me kid?" Gohan was getting confused, she wasn't that much older than him, maybe a few years or so but that's it.  
  
"Force of habit I guess, I'll try to stop."  
  
"No you don't have to, it's not that bad." Gohan smiled, it sorta reminded him of Piccolo.  
  
Vicki then sat down unexpectedly. She was trying to think of what else to try to win. Then she felt a weight against her back and found out that Gohan had sat down behind her to do the same thing as her, think. The crowd was confused but decided to leave it for now since they had entertained them well so far.  
  
"Do you really care about winning?" Gohan whispered.  
  
"I don't really but it would be nice." Vicki stated.  
  
"How do you feel about a tie?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Huh? What exactly do you have in mind?" Gohan sent Vicki a smirk and explained his plan.  
  
"That sounds great!" Exclaimed Vicki and they both rose to their feet. They also took back each others hands and started to walk towards the edge of the stage.  
  
"What are you guys doing, you can't forfeit now!" The announcer yelled, he wanted a fight. Vicki and Gohan just giggled and stood teetering on the edge.  
  
"You ready?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You bet!" Vicki answered. And they both jumped. They flew through the air and landed on the ground at exactly the same time. The crowd was in shock but eventually recovered. Some were booing but most didn't care, they were getting alittle bored themselves. Goku and the others were still in shock, that was one thing they weren't expecting. Vicki and Gohan just walked past the announcer and back into the back room.  
  
"Well I guess that's a draw folks, Gohan and Vicki are this years winners." The crowd cheered, and then the people started to disperse. Goku ,and the others left to wait by the entrance to meet Gohan and Vicki as they came out.  
  
Vicki and Gohan were making sure that they hadn't hurt the other.  
  
"Good, just some bruises, nothing serious." Gohan sighed with relief.  
  
"Same here." Vicki commented. They looked at each other for a moment before Gohan realised something.  
  
"I bet the others are out there waiting for us, I guess we better get going."  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
They walked through the halls in order to see their friends.  
  
"Hey congrats you guys."  
  
"Quick thinking."  
  
"You really surprised us."  
  
"Why did you do it anyway?"  
  
These were only a few statements they heard as they approached their awaiting friends.  
  
"We're kinda tired why don't you ask us about it later okay?" Gohan was getting a head ache and could see that Vicki was getting annoyed too. The others stopped and started towards the exit.  
  
"Well I guess we better get going."  
  
"Yeah us too."  
  
"Us as well." Krillan and his family left ,along with Master Roshi, Yamcha and the Ox King.  
  
"Yeah Gohan we better be going too." Chichi stated looking at the time.  
  
"Ahh, really?" Gohan wined.  
  
"Yes now come along."  
  
"Yeah we should be going too, lets go Trunks, Vegeta, Vicki." Bulma announced.  
  
"Ummm.. you guys go on without me, I'm going to go for a walk or I guess a fly since this is an island. Okay?" Vicki said.  
  
"Well okay, but don't be out too long, no wait it's the weekend right, just come back okay." Bulma laughed she missed being that young and she wanted to be the coolest parent so she let her kids get away with alot. Vicki started walking along the beach, she first took her boots off and rolled up her pant legs so she could go in the water a bit. She waved to the others as they were going to leave. Gohan wanted to stay, and Goku could see that. After Bulma and the others were boarding the air craft for home, he told Chichi that him and Gohan would fly home instead, Gohan was confused but went along with it, the cool air might help him sort out some things. The air craft took off and Goku and Gohan took off as well, but before the island was even out of view Goku looked back at his son and asked,  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
Gohan didn't know what he meant. "What do you mean dad?"  
  
"Vicki, she's out there, why don't you go keep her company, you're old enough to be out late, and I trust you so I guess I'll see you whenever huh?" Goku smiled as his son blushed.  
  
"Thanks dad! See you." Goku then started to fly off towards home while Gohan just hovered there for a second longer.  
  
"Here goes nothing, ....or everything." Gohan turned around and started to fly on back to the island.


	14. That night on the beach

**Disclaimer: **I do not own dragonball z so don't sue me.

**Note: **This is one of those chapters that make this fic rated R, lots of kissy kissy and naughtiness, lol, ENJOY!!;P

**How great it is to be loved by you!**

**By: pic's pixie**

**Chapter 14: That night on the beach**

Vicki was just wandering about the island, it was deserted and everyone had gone. She was thinking mostly about her situation with Gohan. She knew what was happening, she had fallen in love. What a stupid thing to do. She had built up this dream where she could stay with him forever but she knew it could never happen. Piccolo would return to his normal form in a month or so and Victoria Briefs would be no more. And she would be alone again as before. How could she have been so stupid and irresponsible. Letting herself get attached to him in that way. For all she knew he could just like her as a friend and even that would be better in a way because then he wouldn't be as sad when she has to leave. A part of her just wants to tell him who he really is and see what his reaction would be. But he was too afraid of rejection, of losing what he already had, his friendship. She was just walking and looking at nothing when she felt someone grip her shoulder lightly. She spun around and found the object of her desires, Gohan.  
  
"Gohan? What are you doing here? I thou..." She was cut when he put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"You talk too much." Was the reply she got before he removed his hand.  
  
"I'm here to keep you company, I thought you might be lonely." Gohan and Vicki were walking together now.  
  
"Thanks." She was glad he was here she could barry her doubts in his presence.  
  
They walked on for a long time doing at least one lap of the large island, the sun was going down giving everything a hot pink and orange glow. Gohan could think of nothing else but how beautiful Vicki was with her skin reflecting the many colours, her hair fluttering in the wind coming off the waves and the gentle smile she had on her face. She looked at him as if she knew exactly what he was thinking and gave him a smirk.  
  
"I know we haven't done this in a month or so but do you wanna race?" Vicki was in a better mood now that Gohan was here, she felt as if he could make everything okay again.  
  
"Sure, where too?" He took her shoes from her and set both pairs on the grass away from the shore.  
  
"How about until be can't run anymore." Vicki had some energy left over from their fight and wanted it all to go towards him.  
  
"Sure, get ready get set, go!" He shouted as he took off ,Vicki close behind him. And there they were two dark figures running along the sandy beach trying to avoid the sharp sticks and stones. Vicki had taken the lead some how and was desperately trying to keep it. She liked pushing Gohan to his limits, just to see what he would do, since he was pretty resourceful.  
  
"Hey no fair, get back here!" Gohan yelled trying to distract her.  
  
"What's wrong, can't you even beat a girl." Vicki loved to tease guys, she always got a reaction.  
  
Vicki was surprised to hear no reply, she slowed slightly and called out another insult. But nothing, she couldn't even hear his foot steps in the sand. She turned around expecting to see him sitting on the ground giving up but instead was surprised to realise he was still there just keeping quiet, her slowing down was allowing him to catch up quickly. She let out a semi-scream and tried to run backwards to get away but he was too fast. He leapt forwards grabbing her and pulling her to the ground. They wrestled for a bit, Vicki was trying to get away but Gohan had her trapped underneath his body. She stopped thrashing and was now laughing like mad, her heart was beating so fast, he had definitely scared her.  
  
"Gohan, what do you think you're doing?" She giggled still trying to regain her control but doing a bad job of it.  
  
"I'm winning." Was the only reply, he sounded very proud of himself for actually catching her. He looked down at her small form trapped under him, she was here, with him, on this beautiful evening, was he just going to sit there and let it pass him by. Vicki had stopped laughing when she saw him look her over as if he were looking for something. She was puzzled but not worried. She then noticed how close they were, he was laying on top of her with most of his weight. No doubt to keep her there but she wouldn't run, she liked being there. He was still entranced by some other aspect of her so she decided to get his attention. She playfully nuzzled her face against his neck, just below his jaw line, and her nose slid under his ear so he could hear her breath, then she pulled her head back to stare into his deep black eyes. She had gotten his attention. Gohan had been eyeing her for a while and was caught off guard when she snuggled up close to him. Gohan pulled his gaze back to her lovely onyx eyes. It was getting dark but their eyes were adjusted. Neither of them really knew how long they had laid there looking at each other. Then Gohan leaned down slightly, Vicki had felt something within her telling her to lean forward as well so she complied. They were only a hair width away when Gohan lunged forward and crushed his lips against hers. Vicki immediately felt her whole body just melt into the contact. Vicki was leaning on her elbows that she propped herself up on, all she wanted was more. More of Gohan's warmth, more of his lips, just more of him.  
  
Gohan was in heaven ,this was really happening, he had felt all his bones turn to jelly when he felt his lips connect with hers, so soft, and he grew increasingly excited when he felt her lean more into the kiss. Vicki was having trouble keeping herself up so she pulled her arms out from under Gohan and wrapped them around his strong neck.  
  
Feeling her get more comfortable Gohan decided to let himself go a bit more. He opened his mouth slightly and began to trace his tongue along her lips begging for entry. Vicki felt this and felt no desire to refuse. She opened her mouth and let him explore. He deepened the kiss drastically and tasted how sweet she really was , he then found her getting the nerve to explore his own mouth so he began sucking her tongue and bringing it into his mouth encouraging her to go wild, which she needed no other hint. She let loose and attacked him with all the pent up passion from over the years. She explored every single contour of his mouth, and longed for more. She had lost herself in his scent, his taste, and the way he looked, she was caught up in him.  
  
They pulled away to grab a fast breath and then returned to pushing their friendship to the next level, examining and caressing each other. They pulled apart again, and regained some power over themselves and just lay there panting and starring at one another.  
  
"Wow!" Vicki panted. She hardly believed she did that.  
  
"You can say that again." Gohan replied between gasps. Vicki lightly guided Gohan to sit up into a kneeling position.  
  
"What were you doing?" Vicki asked trying to find an excuse for all this.  
  
"I dunno.... taking my prize." Gohan smiled at Vicki. Vicki just laughed a little. Gohan was looking so handsome.  
  
He just knelt there panting ,his large chest raising and falling. Vicki couldn't understand this feeling, this want ,this need building within her. She tried to look away concentrate on the sun set ,the water ,but she kept finding her gaze wandering back to the beautiful man who had kissed her. Gohan was a little embarrassed now, they had stopped and now they weren't even making eye contact, but he loved seeing her all worked up, she was sitting with her legs bent infront and she was leaning back on her hands, her mouth was open slightly taking in air. He then noticed her eyes, she was trying not to look at him but he kept seeing her eyes come back apon him, his body. She was watching him, looking at him, studying him for something, then their eyes met. The look in her eyes sent shivers down Gohan's spine, it was almost predatory, as if he were her prey and she needed to conquer it. Before he could say anything she pounced.  
  
Vicki couldn't resist it anymore, she wanted to be close to him again, feel their skin touch, taste his lips, take in his wondrous scent. She pushed herself with her hands and had flung him back a bit, so that he was still kneeling, just his legs were spread farther and he was sitting on his feet. Vicki was now straddling his hips, she had her legs on both sides of his and was looking frantically from his eyes to his kiss swollen lips. Gohan was taken back by this, he was so shocked he didn't notice that she was kissing him until he felt her tongue demand entrance to his. He excitedly opened and their tongues battled for dominance. They touched each other viciously, Vicki held his shoulders from under his arms and he was rubbing all along her back until he reached down and grabbed her ass. Pulling himself backwards bringing her with him. Now he was the one lying on his back with this rabid girl straddling his hips kissing him wildly. He let out a groan as she caressed his chest with her hands. Gohan was wearing his saiyaman costume, and that was too much material for Vicki's liking. She undid his belt quickly and started to push the green material down his arms, Gohan helped her by shifting his weight so she could take it out from under him and toss it to the side. Gohan was now basically wearing the same thing as Vicki, a full body black spandex suit. Neither of them were wearing any shoes and they had removed their gloves back at their fight. Vicki pulled away from his eager lips to get a better look of him, he was amazing, all his muscles stood out in this outfit and this pleased her to no end.  
  
When she pulled away from him he did the same thing she did and looked her over. She was so hot in that suit, it didn't leave much to the imagination, it hugged her body everywhere. But all Gohan could really think about was how much prettier she'd look if she weren't wearing that, if she weren't wearing anything at all. Gohan sat up and gripped her waist pulling her tighter to him. He started a trail of kisses along her jawline and down her slender neck to her delicate collar bone, he heard her moan as she tangled one hand in his hair and the other held the back of his neck. He reached up with one hand and tugged at the material demanding more of her skin to be exposed to his ministrations. Vicki was alive with need, this felt so good, she didn't want it to stop. Gohan continued to pull the fabric down her shoulder when he heard a loud RIPP!  
  
He pulled away to see if he had ripped it but found that it wasn't her clothing that was torn, it was his. She was so engrossed in pleasure that she had gripped the back of his gi and pulled it alittle too hard. He looked at her as if to say 'naughty' when she reached over and started to pull the rest of his gi down over his shoulders, the torn back allowed it to easily fall, revealing Gohan's perfect chest. Vicki had seen it before but was so turned on it didn't matter. She flung herself at the half-naked demi-saiyan kissing his chest and rubbing his sides. This made Gohan moan loudly, the feelings she was caressing from him were unbelievable. He wanted this so much but he also wanted to give her extreme pleasure too so he gripped her by her shoulders and pulled her from him.  
  
She panicked thinking she did something wrong but the expression on Gohan's face assured her she didn't. He reached over and grabbed hold of her gi at the other side of her neck and started to pull that down as well to match where the other one lay. He then used both his hands to pull both sides all the way down to her waist. His eyes travelled her body freely examining all parts of her now exposed chest to find only perfection. He put one hand behind the small of her back and pressed her against him. The feel of their skin touching was electrifying. Their lips met in a searing kiss, and they were on cloud nine. Gohan slowly brought his hands up her back to her shoulder blades, as he was doing this she arched her back pushing her chest closer against his, and her head swung back with her eyes shut tight. Gohan brought his face down to her collar bone and left a trail of kisses and light nips down the middle of her chest between the valley of her breasts. Piccolo had to bite her lip to stifle the scream that was aching to get out. Gohan gently laid Vicki down on her back and continued to kiss down her stomach and play around her belly button. Gohan looked up to see Vicki starring back at him ,daring him to go on. He smirked and then lay his attention back on what he was doing, he clutched the fabric resting on Vicki's hips and pulled them lower, slipped them off each beautifully crafted leg and tossed the cloth to the side where his green material lay. Then he started to make his way back up, slowly caressing the insides of her thighs on his ascent, wriggling a cry from the sensitised girl.  
  
Then when Gohan was just about to get to his destination. He was thrown 20 feet. He shook his head and looked up to see Vicki making her way over to where she had thrown him. He was just about to ask her why she did that when she disappeared only to reappear sitting in his lap. She just kissed him sweetly on his lips and then started to move downward, licking and nipping lightly at his flesh being careful not to hurt him with her fangs. She moved herself farther down his body and was now kissing his massive chest. She held him on either side of his torso keeping him in place and worked her way to a very aroused nipple. She circled it a few times with her tongue doing the same to the other with her thumb then she took it into her mouth. Gohan couldn't help it, a scream escaped from his throat at the intimate gesture. Vicki noted how delicate these things were and gently rolled the nodule with her tongue. She became aware of Gohan's fists clenching and decided to move on. She let it go and continued her trail down his sweat covered stomach. On her way she massaged every muscle she found and ended by licking and nipping along the line of his suit. She sat up a bit and did the same that Gohan had done to her, she met eyes with him and kept the eye contact as she pulled the fabric away from his rigid body. They eagerly joined the growing pile of clothes. Vicki took a moment to soak in the site of his manhood. Yep, Gohan was well endowed. She locked eyes with him again as he gave a weak whimper, she just licked her lips seductively and lowered herself back down to his belly. She traced her tongue around his belly button a few times while spreading his thighs apart so she could have more room, his whimpers became more urgent when she started to descend. She held his member in her hand and started to kiss the tip causing Gohan to shack and moan. She licked it a few times on the tip then ventured down lower to nibble at the skin on the underside of it. Gohan bucked his hips in anticipation. Vicki backed away a bit to watch as Gohan's semi-aroused member became swollen and stood rigid and proud away from his body. Vicki shot Gohan a devilish look and then took hold of his hips trying to keep him steady, she then took Gohan in all the way and waited for him to adjust to the warmth of her mouth. Gohan was seeing twin super novas exploding behind his eyes, he had never experienced anything like this before in his entire life. He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut in concentration, he was trying not to let go of all restraint and go full force with Vicki but she was making it so hard, teasing him like this. Then all of a sudden he heard a voice in his head.  
  
watch  
  
it was Vicki's voice, but how did she know telepathy? He didn't know but he didn't care. He opened his eyes and looked down to see her deep throating his shaft in a slow rhythmic pace. She was looking straight at him as well, so he wasn't dreaming she had asked him to watch. They locked eyes and Vicki continued her gentle ministrations. They were driving Gohan wild, the act on its own was intense but being caught watching her, he felt down right dirty. Gohan could feel a climax building within himself, Vicki must have sensed it too because she doubled the speed of her actions. Gohan couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and threw his head back as he screamed his release, spilling his seed in Vicki's mouth. Vicki was taken back by what happened but regained control and swallowed. Vicki released him as his organ softened, she looked down to a panting Gohan. He still had his eyes closed and his breathing was rugged and erratic. Vicki smiled to herself, she had done that.  
  
She then climbed over his almost motionless body to snuggle up close to him with her head resting on his chest as it rose and fell. Gohan was blown away, that was incredible. Then he felt her lay down with him and he immediately thought /oh no you don't, you don't get away that easy ,not till I return the favour/ He silently looked down at the girl who was surprisingly looking up at him smiling.  
  
"You liked that didn't you?" She smirked as he gave a breathless nod.  
  
"Yes, very much." He croaked out in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Good." Vicki thought it was over since he was so tired now, but before she could think of another thought she felt something moving by her hip. She looked down to see that Gohan was quickly becoming aroused again, she didn't know why, she wasn't doing anything. She was then rolled under Gohan with one swift movement. She was a little dazed and looked up to gaze into Gohan's face. She found the same predatory look she had given him earlier. Then all of a sudden his lips were apon hers prying her mouth open to explore. Then as they kissed their hands wondered each others bodies. Gohan brought a hand up to cup one of her round breasts while the other was underneath her head. Her hands were moving all over his back and his sides, they ended up on his firm ass. She squeezed the taut cheeks with the palms of her hands, urging him onwards. He took the hint and grinded himself against her. Piccolo only knew the basics of human reproduction, and didn't know what it would be like on the woman's end. She had assumed it might hurt the first time at least, but she was still inexperienced, but with Gohan she didn't care, if it hurt it hurt at least she would be with him. He pulled back to look in her eyes,  
  
"you ready?" he asked.  
  
His only reply was a smile and a playful nip on the earlobe. Gohan captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, while he positioned himself between Vicki's thighs, all this was on instinct, good thing saiyans have strong instincts, he propped himself up on one elbow with that hand still under Vicki's head while his other hand travelled to her hip, all the while their kiss was still continuing. Gohan broke the kiss and aligned himself to where he had to be, Piccolo felt what he was doing and was trying to prepare herself. Gohan looked into her eyes one last time before he entered her. Piccolo's eyes slammed shut, and her face wrinkled up with pain, Gohan saw this and stopped, he waited for Vicki to give him a signal to keep going, she opened her eyes and nodded lightly. Gohan pushed in a bit more ,slowly. When he was all the way in he waited for her to get adjusted. Vicki wriggled around a bit trying to get a little more comfortable then kissed Gohan gingerly on the tip of his nose to tell him to continue. Gohan pulled out and then pushed back in, always watching Vicki's face for any signs of pain, Gohan was finding it a little more difficult to keep at a slow pace, she felt so good, so tight, so warm. It was driving him to nirvana and back again. Piccolo was starting to get used to it after a bit, and was trying to get Gohan to speed up a bit. Gohan sped up a little and on the second stroke changed the angle. Piccolo was startled by this exquisite sensation. Gohan had touched something inside her, some sensitive gland that just radiated pleasure. She let out a long throaty moan and Gohan figured he did something right so he kept on at that angle. Vicki was making sounds Gohan hadn't heard before, it had started off rather painful but now she was wrapped in a blissful pleasure that was building. Vicki wrapped her legs around Gohan's waist forcing him even deeper within her, he felt so good, she felt complete, full almost. Gohan pulled back again and slammed back in ,he was being driven by the feel of her body and the moans he was coercing from her. Gohan groaned, the friction was maddening and she never stopped touching him, everywhere, it just heightened his readiness. Piccolo could feel a crescendo within himself, something building to a future event. Piccolo could do nothing else but strive to achieve it. She pushed herself up, meeting his thrusts as they became more urgent and rough. Gohan was still ramming into her as whatever was building crashed down on Vicki, knocking out almost every sense except the one to feel. Vicki was in ecstasy never in her life has she experienced anything so blissful. She let out a deep moan as she came, each wave of rapture breaking down the shields of Piccolo's old self, then with a few more thrusts Gohan was coming screaming his release into the night air, the spazoming of Vicki's warm wetness had given him that extra sensation he needed to explode again within Vicki's tight heat.  
  
Gohan collapsed onto Vicki, and she just hugged him closer to her while gently stroking his bangs and the sides of his face. Gohan dislodged himself and snuggled up even closer to her, he was exhausted. She shuttered at the moment of discomfort then held him against her, his head resting on her chest, his arms wrapped around her small form, and one of his legs crossed over hers. Vicki reached over and grabbed the green material from his saiyaman outfit and pulled it over them both ,good thing it was a warm night out. They lay there just wrapped in the security of each other's embrace while they drifted off to sleep. The sounds of the waves hitting the shore soothing their souls with its lullaby.


	15. The morning after

**Disclaimer:** I do not own dragonball z, or the song 'whole again' by Atomic Kitten.

**Note: **This chapter is sort of attached to a song, but not really. So are you ppl pleased with my update speed, I pretty much update everyday. Ehe aren't you proud. lol.

**How Great It Is To Be Loved By You!**

**By: Pic's Pixie**

**Chapter 15: The Morning After**

Vicki was the first to wake up, it was dawn, and the sky was just barely lit. She took in a long breath and sighed. She twisted her body to look around at her surroundings and found it difficult to move. She looked down to see why and found a slumbering Gohan still curled up on her chest. Memories from last night came flooding back to her, she didn't know whether or not she should get up and flee or to just lay there and enjoy his company. She had done something wrong, but it felt so right. One part of her was telling her that he was her student and that she shouldn't have done that while another part of her was humming softly while twirling her hair in contentment. She felt too good right now, so she went with the happy one's advice and just relaxed. She was feeling good until she felt this dull pain throbbing from between her legs. The consequences of love she figured then she started to look around. Her gaze ended up on the sleeping demi-saiyan, he was beautiful, there was no doubt in her mind that she loved him or that he loved her but she still hadn't told him, and she feared that his love for her might not be strong enough to withstand such a truth.  
  
Gohan murmured something and twitched before he quieted down again, he had the cutest smile on his face, she loved pleasing him, and she felt like she had. She started to comb his hair with her fingers and rub his back from over the green cloth. He did not wake, but he did snuggle up closer to her, Vicki smiled and began to sing softly.  
  
"If you see me walkin down the street, starrin at the sky and draggin my two feet, you just pass me by it still makes, me cry but you can make me whole again."  
  
Gohan was having a wonderful dream he was in a beautiful field on a hazy spring day, his head resting on a person's lap but yet he couldn't place the person, they were only silhouettes and there were two overtop each other, one larger one towering over him, and a smaller softer one. They were stroking his hair and singing something, he couldn't quite make out the words but the melody was enchanting as cheery blossoms flew all around them.  
  
"And if you see me with another man, laughing and joking, doing what I can, I won't put you down cos I want you around, you can make me whole again."  
  
Gohan mumbled something incoherently, muffled by her chest and lost in the wind. Vicki watched his peaceful features for signs of waking but found none so she continued.  
  
"Looking back on when we first met, I cannot escape it I cannot forget, baby you're the one, you still turn me on ,you can make me whole again."  
  
Gohan was now in his old training grounds, in his old gi that resembled Piccolo's and the two figures were standing on either side of him.  
  
"Time is laying heavy on my heart, seems I've got too much of it, since we've been apart, my friends make me smile, if only for a while, but you can make me whole again."  
  
Gohan was confused, the characters were just standing there still in shadow. Then all of a sudden they turned and started to walk away from him leaving him behind.  
  
"Looking back on when we first met, I cannot escape it I cannot forget it, baby you're the one, you still turn me on, you can make me whole again."  
  
Gohan's face was now scrunched up in a look of confusion and worry, he was kicking lightly. Vicki was concerned but found that whenever she sang he seemed to quiet down.  
  
"For now I'll have to wait, but baby if you change your mind, don't be too late, cos I just can't go on, its already been too long but you can make me whole again."  
  
Gohan didn't know which one to go after, the taller, stronger one ,or the smaller one. He took a step towards the smaller one and found the taller one quickened their pace, he didn't want that to happen so he stayed put, trying to think of a way to bring them back.  
  
"Looking back on when we first met, I cannot escape it ,I cannot forget, baby you're the one you still turn me on, you can make me whole again."  
  
Gohan was running out of time, then he heard the song again, it was being sung by a beautiful female voice. The background of his dream had disappeared along with the figures, there was blackness all around, and a light at one end. He heard the voice get stronger as he made his way to the light, so he quickened his pace. He was just about to be bathed with white light when his eyes opened and he heard someone singing for real.  
  
"Looking back on when we first met ,I cannot escape and I cannot forget, baby you're the one, you still turn me on you can make me whole again." He looked up to see Vicki singing to him softly.  
  
"Baby you're the one, you still turn me on, you can make me..."  
  
"...whole again." He finished.  
  
Vicki hadn't noticed that he was awake until he finished her song. Vicki just looked down and met Gohan's intense gaze. She smiled and giggled softly while she blushed lightly. Gohan had woken up to her lovely song, and recognised it to be the same song he had caught her singing before when they were late, he liked to think of that song as 'their song.' Gohan then became aware of his surroundings, he was lying on top of Vicki's naked form covered only by part of his costume ,and they were on a beach. It was morning now, the sun had risen and Gohan began to remember what exactly had happened that night. His cheeks lit up with colour as he sifted through his memories. They had made love, he felt great. He had been able to express just how much he truly loved her. He pulled her tighter as she continued to caress his back and scrap her fingertips across his scalp lightly.  
  
"Gohan, I think we better be getting home now. Don't you think?" She asked not really wanting to even move but knowing she had to sometime.  
  
"Yeah ,I guess you're right." Gohan moaned, he just wanted this to last forever.  
  
"I'm always right, you should know that by now." Vicki teased to lighten his spirits.  
  
Gohan laughed then rolled off of her reluctantly. Both of the teens blushed and laughed from embarrassment at seeing the other completely nude. They were after all just teens. They found their clothes and put them back on.  
  
"Hey you ripped my outfit." Gohan noticed the big tare at the back of his gi. Vicki just helped him put his green coat-thing over-top so no one would notice. The two stood up and dusted themselves off. They looked at the water for a moment before the silence was broken.  
  
"I'll take you back home." Gohan added.  
  
Vicki just nodded and rose into the air, Gohan followed suit and they took off towards main land.  
  
They crept around the building where the Briefs lived, to where Vicki's window was straight above. Vicki rose and nudged the window open. She crawled inside and turned around to say good-bye, to see nothing, no one was there. /Oh /she thought/ I was going to say bye too bad he didn't stay./ she thought. Then she turned back around to collide with Gohan's hard chest. She shook her head and looked up at him puzzled.  
  
"What's up, besides you." She asked.  
  
Gohan just leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She stiffened up at first not expecting it , but she loosened up quickly. Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, while Vicki draped her arms around his neck.  
  
After a few moments of caressing soft moans from each other they separated. Vicki sighed and rested her forehead against his collarbone and Gohan rested his chin on top of her head and sighed as well. They stood there in each others' arms for a couple more minutes then parted.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Vicki whispered.  
  
"Yeah, see you soon." Gohan added before he sent her the son-smile and gave her one last quick kiss on the lips before he crawled out of her window and flew off towards his house. Vicki just smiled weakly and watched him go. When he was completely out of sight she walked slowly over to her bed and flopped down, she had gotten alot of sleep but she needed more because of their recent activities. Vicki didn't bother to change or get under the covers. She just kicked off her boots, threw off her gloves and curled up into a fetal position on the bed. She was asleep shortly, and dreaming of her lover.  
  
Gohan got home a bit later and had to crawl in through his window too, he was tired as well but just as he pulled open the sheets his mother walked in.  
  
"Oh, you're up already."  
  
"Yeah just making the bed." Gohan groaned while closing the covers again, he wasn't going to get any extra sleep today.  
  
Gohan changed his clothes and went down stairs. His father was sitting at the kitchen table eating as usual, when he saw Gohan he just nodded and smiled ,then returned to stuffing his face.  
  
"So where were you last night, when did you get in?" Chichi was being nosy again.  
  
"He came in a half hour after we went to bed, I sensed him." Goku bailed him out.  
  
Gohan shot him a grateful look and sat down at the table. He didn't eat he just lay his head down and soon there were quiet sleeping noises coming from him. No one woke him, he looked so peaceful, Goku just carried him up the stairs and placed him in his bed. There Gohan slept for hours.  
  
Vicki woke up at noon and came down stairs after changing her clothes. They were eating lunch.  
  
"Oh hi ,come join us you must be hungry." Bulma smiled and pulled a chair out for her.  
  
"Yeah I bet, you had quite a night." Vegeta added while taking a sip of his root beer.  
  
Vicki just sweat dropped and sat down.  
  
"So what did you do last night?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh Gohan stayed with me and we walked around the island. I got back late." Vicki smiled trying to look convincing, she must have done a good job because Bulma just nodded and went back to eating.  
  
The day went by quickly and it was now almost bed time. It was summer holidays so Trunks and Vicki didn't have to worry about going to school.  
  
"Now don't forget that I want you two up by at least 10:30 all right." Bulma added as Trunks and Vicki were walking up the stairs.  
  
"Why?" Vicki asked.  
  
"Didn't I tell you? Sorry, we're having a get-together tomorrow afternoon, everyone will be there all the z-sensei, even Gohan." Bulma explained.  
  
Vicki's face vaulted, great now there was another time where Gohan would expect to see Piccolo and would be disappointed. She went to bed, thinking about the night before and how wonderful it was, and how wrong it was to feel that way.


	16. Our waterfall

**Disclaimer: **I don't own dragonball z.

**Note: **ooooo more naughtiness, look out. luv your reviews (kisses)

**How great it is to be loved by you!**

**by: Pic's Pixie**

**Chapter 16: Our Waterfall**

Gohan woke up to find himself back in his room. His window was open and the light blue curtains were flapping in the breeze, he sat up on his bed and looked around, how long had he been sleeping it looked like late morning, early afternoon. He turned to the left to see his alarm clock.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stumbled downstairs. Chichi was in the kitchen doing something noisy while Goku and Goten were packing some video games.

"What are you guys doing?" Gohan asked.

"We're packing for Bulma's." Was Goku's reply.

"What! What time is it?" Gohan asked looking for a clock and not seeing one.

"It's almost 11:30, we should be going soon." Goku mumbled as he crawled out from behind the tv with some cables.

"Oh yeah, Bulma's party, but isn't that tomorrow." Gohan informed scratching his head.

"No, you slept through yesterday, it's Tuesday today." Goten added all smart-ass like.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Gohan shouted, he didn't wait for an answer instead he rushed up stairs to get ready. He took a quick shower and combed his hair although it just did what it wanted anyway. Gohan put on a pair of loose black/blue jeans, and a tight t-shirt that said 'handsomeguy.' He took one last look in the mirror before he zoomed down stairs. Everyone was ready to go, Goten had a bag with his video games and some extra cables in it, Goku had bags after bags of food that Chichi had made, and Chichi just grabbed her purse and Gohan's arm and rushed everyone out the door and into their car.

Vicki had set her alarm clock for 9 this morning, she had stuff she wanted to do. As soon as she woke up she dashed downstairs and consumed a few bowls of cereal then ran back up to her room to shower. When she was done she had the task of picking out what she was going to wear, it normally wouldn't have taken her so long, but she had this strange feeling like she should look good for some reason, she thought it might be Gohan but threw that thought out the window. She finally chose a light pink skirt that flowed to just above her knees, a dark pink sleeveless shirt with a light pink dragon on it, she also wore a black choker with a pink rose attached to it, velvety black boots that came mid-calf, and a pink charm bracelet. She applied light touches of pink lip gloss, pink eye make-up, mascara, and some glitter to her cheeks. She looked enchanting. After all this was done she went to help Bulma set up.

It was now 12 and most people had shown up already. Krillan was over by one of the tables with food talking with Master Roshi ,Yamcha, Tien and Chowtsue. Bulma was talking with 18 and Videl while Hercule hide behind a tree talking with Dende. Piccolo was sitting in a large oak tree in the shadows, she had been kinda nervous and had subconsciously started to pace, she did it so much and so fast that she was giving Bulma a head ache, so she went to be alone. Vegeta was sitting in a corner by the building watching as Trunks played on his gameboy while sitting on the grass in front of him. Then out of no where it seemed the Sons' car came into view, it landed in a small clearing in the back yard and they all got out. Goku took the food to the tables and grabbed a bunch of it and went to go bug Vegeta. Chichi immediately went to go chat with Bulma and 18 while Goten ran to go find Trunks. Gohan got out and was searching for Vicki. He missed her, he hadn't seen her since that morning when he dropped her off, even though he had slept most the time away he still missed her and wanted to see her. When he didn't see her he approached Bulma.

"Hey Bulma do you know where Vicki is?" Bulma looked around and shock her head in a negative way.

Gohan just sighed and went to ask some other people. After asking everyone even Hercule if they knew where his love was, no one knew. He was saddened, not only had he not found Vicki ,it looked like Piccolo wasn't here either. He made a mental not to talk to Dende about the whereabouts of Piccolo. He didn't feel like socialising except with either of the two he was just thinking about so he went to stand by an old oak tree by the side of the house. He leaned up against it, and let out a long throaty sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Came a small voice. Gohan looked around frantically trying to find the owner of that voice when he looked up.

There sitting on one of the branches was Vicki. She smirked down at him and jumped down gracefully.

"There you are ,how are you doing?" Gohan asked ,feeling a little awkward ,not knowing whether to kiss her or give her a playful hit on the arm.

"I'm okay, what about you?" She replied softly, shyly making eye contact with him.

"I missed you." He stated flatly with much intensity. Vicki looked around first then threw herself into his embrace. Gohan wrapped his arms around her form and smiled.

"I missed you too." She muttered with her face pressed into his shirt. Gohan looked around over her head then when he saw no one was watching he pulled her away from him slightly, tilted her face with his hand and kissed her tenderly on her waiting lips. Gohan pulled away gently but was met with another kiss, this one somewhat more forceful and passionate then the last.

Vicki had pulled her hand up to the back of his head and when he made to pull away she just pushed him closer and kissed him again. They stood there engulfed by the other's presence. Finally they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"I **really** missed you." Vicki added jokingly while catching her breath.

"Yeah I noticed." Gohan teased.

They laughed quietly then Vicki turned around and leaned against Gohan with her back. Gohan just wrapped her with his arms and they watched the others from an unseen location. The party went on with not many hitches for quite a while. Gohan and Vicki just sat down at the bottom of the tree together, Vicki sitting in Gohan's lap.

"What do you think they'll think when they find out about us?" Gohan asked.

"I dunno, do we have to tell them?" Piccolo didn't know what to say.

"We should, we can't keep it up forever." Gohan pulled her tighter to him.

"What makes you think this is going to last forever." She didn't mean to sound harsh, she just meant that she wouldn't be around for that much longer.

"What! What do you mean by that?" Gohan was worried now.

"Well I just mean that I'll have to be leaving in a month or so and we won't see each other again."

"Where are you going that I can't keep in touch?" Gohan thought she was just being silly.

"I'm serious Gohan! After my time here is up, we won't ever be able to see each other again." Vicki frowned she wished it weren't true but it had to be done. Gohan stood up ,bringing Vicki to her feet as well.

"You can't possibly mean that could you? I mean, we, we ,we get together, and now you're just going to get up and leave, just like that, as if nothing has happened!"

Gohan was getting angry now, he didn't know why she was doing this to him.

"I don't have a choice ,I have to go." Vicki was close to tears now, she didn't know why this was so hard.

"No choice, you're what 18, of course you have a choice." Gohan was clearly in a rage now.

"Gohan listen to me, it wouldn't work out, you deserve more, much more then I could ever give you." Vicki's eyes were watering and her words were getting caught in her throat.

"That's not true and you know it. I only want you! No one else." Gohan grabbed one of her arms to emphasize his point.

"You don't understand. I.." Vicki was cut off when Gohan crushed his lips to hers.

Vicki fought it for a moment but Gohan's grip only tightened and he held her firmly against his body. Gohan could taste the salty tears that were escaping her lovely eyes freely now. But he didn't care, he didn't want her to go, he needed her to stay, to be with him, to love him.

Gohan broke the kiss when air was running low and just pressed her head to his chest trying to comfort the teary-eyed girl.

"You can't go, I love you." Gohan's own eyes were watering now, he couldn't bare the thought of losing her.

"Don't say that, you don't love me, and you'll realise it soon." Vicki mumbled as she broke away from Gohan's grasp and took off towards the mountains to think. Gohan was left crying for the girl who had stolen his heart and yet refused to except him. He was so confused, what did he do wrong? Why didn't she have a choice? He wiped his eyes and went to find Bulma. He searched for her and was about to approach her when he was violently pulled to the side and slammed against the wall of the building around the corner. He opened his eyes to see Vegeta standing there.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Gohan demanded still upset from Vicki.

"I think the question here is what do you want?" Vegeta could actually be very wise, you tend to pick up wisdom if all you do is sit there in the shadows and listen to everyone else.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked trying to sound innocent.

"Don't play games with me. I know you and girly have a thing going." Vegeta smirked but still did not release his grip on the demi-saiyan's clothes.

"What? How did you know?" Gohan was shocked they only hook up a couple days ago how would Vegeta know about it.

"That's not important. What is important is that I know what's going on and it is stupid on both your parts." Gohan looked confused so Vegeta elaborated.

"She loves you and yet she does not believe that it will work, she has her reasons. And you, you love her openly and yet you do nothing while she goes off to do god knows what when she's obviously upset." Gohan thought for a second, letting Vegeta's words sink in.

"So are you saying I should go after her?" Gohan quizzed.

"Exactly!" Vegeta was getting a headache from how dense the Sons' actually were.

Vegeta let the boy go and sent him a warning glance before he stalked off to some remote place to spy. Gohan stood there against the wall for a moment ,thinking about what Vegeta said.

"I should go." He concluded then made sure no one was around, he powered up and flew off. Anyone who asked where he was going Vegeta told that he forgot something back at home.

Vicki had flown back to her old waterfall, the one Gohan took her to try and find Piccolo, the same one she always came to when she was a little depressed. She landed near a boulder and sat down. She felt as if she were waiting for something, but she didn't know what. She couldn't believe what had happened with Gohan, she had probably broken his heart, better sooner then later she thought. It would have only been a matter of time. As she continued to think she felt a familiar ki coming closer. /Oh great/ she thought. Gohan saw her sitting on the boulder and floated down to hover right in front of her. Gohan hovered there with his arms crossed in a normal Piccolo fashion, while looking her up and down, he didn't know why but he was being turned on by this whole cat-and-mouse game. Vicki looked at him half expecting him to fly down and slap her for saying those things, but instead she just saw him floating in front of her looking her over with this somewhat familiar look on his face. Then they locked eyes, Vicki was just about to say something when Gohan dropped down right into the stream.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she leaned over the boulder to get a better look, this was a deep stream somewhere in between being a river and a stream. She looked down and only saw the ripples of the water from the splash he made. She couldn't see him, she couldn't even see any bubbles so she started to get worried. She looked around frantically in search of something, anything, she didn't know how long he could hold his breath. She leaned in closer to the water and squinted trying to see through the blue depths. Suddenly she saw him, he was RIGHT there. She tried to pull herself back in time but it was no use, Gohan jumped out of the water, snatched her in his arms and pulled her down with him. Every sense she had was heightened by the sudden shock of being under the cool water. She moved her limbs quickly and brought herself back up to the surface. When she got there she looked over to see a drenched Gohan smiling at her. She looked at him for a moment, then smiled. She splashed him and fought to get out, he kept trying to pull her back in but eventually she got out. He climbed out shortly after and stood in shock at what he saw. Vicki was soaked and so all of her clothes were sticking to her beautiful figure. Gohan blushed but then realised that she was looking at him the same way, his clothes were sticking to him too even though his shirt was already a tight one, now it was practically see-through. They both laughed and started to dry off. Gohan took off his shirt and hung it on a bush to dry. Vicki rung out her hair.

"You know you might catch cold if you stay in wet clothes for too long." Gohan reminded.

"Oh, so what should I do?" Vicki asked already knowing the answer.

"You should strip, for health reasons of course." Gohan looked all innocent.

"Oh really, what about you ,you must be cold." Vicki walked over to him slowly and lightly traced the muscles of his arms with her hands. He shivered ,she always did this to him. She walked around till she was behind him and ran her hands up his back to his shoulders then back down and around to his stomach. She was pressed up against his back and he had to fight the urge to turn around and ravage her with kisses. She unhooked the button of his jeans and slowly undid his zipper. She playfully nipped his earlobe as she pulled the clothing down his hips and let it fall to the ground. Gohan made a soft moan at the intimate act. He stepped out of the pant legs and turned around, to face her. She was looking him over, with a look of possessiveness. Gohan just reached over and pulled her back over to him. Their lips met in a searing kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Gohan took this

opportunity to do as he had recommended. His hands started on her shoulders then slide down over her arms, and around to her waist, he gripped the wet, clingy fabric and pulled it up, they broke apart for only a second so the shirt could be lifted away. He tossed it to the ground then went back to his plan. His hands slide down her soft back and rested on her hips, he pulled her closer to him, the skin to skin contact drove each one mad with desire. He then reached back and undid the small zipper of her skirt ,her pushed it down and let it drop. Now there they were both only clad in their underwear.

Vicki was caressing him everywhere, her hands started at his neck, then travelled down his rippling chest, to his washboard stomach. She slide her hands around to his back and pressed herself closer to him. Her hands then touched something that made Gohan gasp. She took a quick peek behind him when they stopped for breath and noticed that it was Gohan's old tail scar, it must still be very sensitive, she thought. She then lifted the waistband of Gohan's boxers and slipped her hands inside. Gohan moaned and shivered as Vicki groped his firm ass. She then slide one of her hands around to the front and took hold of his semi-aroused member. Gohan had to break the kiss in order to breath, he was in total bliss. Gohan instantly became fully aroused in Vicki's hand and she grinned wickedly. She started to slide her hand up and down her prize ,massaging the drop of precum into the velvety skin of his shaft, while marvelling at how responsive he was. Gohan couldn't take anymore, he couldn't stand being so helpless, so he reached down and grabbed both her wrists. She was shocked by this but didn't say anything, he just smiled and kissed her sweetly. He let go of her wrists ,then quickly shucked his boxers. He gave Vicki a lustful look and she knew immediately that she was next. He made the come-here motion with his finger and Vicki weighed her options. She decided to have a little fun so she backed away instead of going to him. Gohan was worried for a moment then caught sight of the mischievous look plastered upon Vicki's face. Gohan stalked towards her, Vicki just backed up more until she was at the edge of the stream/river. Vicki glanced behind her, then back at Gohan, then before he got to her she jumped off backwards right into the water. Gohan grinned and jumped in himself. He searched through the watery depths but could not find her, he knew she couldn't have drowned, she was far too strong for that so she must be toying with him. He looked around some more then was bombarded with water from behind. He spun around to see a now naked Vicki laughing and slashing him playfully. He tried to grab hold of her but she disappeared under the water again. She came back up in front of the waterfall and made sure Gohan knew where she was before she walked in behind it. Gohan quickly followed and let the water cascade down his back from above. Once in he marvelled at the beauty of the small cave that was there, the rock faces sparkled with the reflection of the warm water pools on the floor and the light was dancing in through the waterfall. Gohan looked around but found nothing, the cave was rather dark so it was hard for him to see anything let alone a girl trying to hide. The cave was rather deep so he ventured farther inside. He climbed over the eroded rocks and came upon this room-like cave within it. There was a pool of water taking up the middle of it, then there was a flatter part of rock with multiple white sheets piled on the floor, resembling a bed. Something was familiar about those particular white pieces of cloth but he just shrugged it out of his mind when he caught sight of the majestic beauty he was pursuing. She was sitting on the cloth bathed with dim light making her look more like a wonderful dream rather than reality. Vicki just smiled at him and Gohan took this as an invitation. Gohan slowly walked to where she was and sat down beside her.

"Isn't this place beautiful?" Vicki asked while looking around.

"Yes it is, but I know of something even more beautiful than this." Gohan said in a deep soothing tone.

"What?" Vicki asked kind of knowing his next reply but just wanting to hear it from his mouth.

Gohan didn't answer her with words, he just cupped her face with one of his strong hands and kissed her passionately on the lips. She smiled into him and crawled over his lap to straddle his hips without breaking the kiss. She ran her hands over his stomach and chest before placing them firmly on his shoulders and pushing him onto his back. Gohan broke the kiss to breath, he then brought his hands up and gripped her hips. Vicki grinned then started a trail of kisses down Gohan's exposed neck. Gohan groaned when Vicki's warm mouth reached his collarbone. Gohan slide his hands around to grip Vicki's firm ass, he gave her an appreciative squeeze and then just held on. Vicki was excited by his prompting so she decided to start. She started to grind her hips on top of his, without penetration, just friction to get him aroused. Gohan let out a loud moan clarifying his pleasure. Vicki circled his nipples with her thumbs as she continued to move. Gohan's moans changed to whimpering from his urgency.

"Please Vicki, please.." He pleaded.

Vicki could feel his erection pressing firmly against her backside and came to the conclusion that they had suffered enough. Vicki rose her hips into the air then slowly lowered herself down onto Gohan's swollen member, but just enough for the tip to enter, then she rose back up again. She lowered herself down again farther this time, and gasped at the wonderful sensation.

"You're teasing me!" Gohan rasped out, wanting more. Vicki just sent him a sweet little innocent look and was completely shocked when Gohan grabbed her hips and forced her down all the way to the hilt. Vicki threw her head back in total bliss, this was amazing. She looked down at Gohan and found that he agreed. His eyes were shut tight and his body strained from need. Vicki then started to move forward and back again slowly, constantly increasing her speed. Gohan was moaning and groaning freely now, no longer trying to keep them inside. Vicki also found herself becoming very vocal with all the sensations ragging through her body. She wanted more. She was taken off guard when she heard Gohan tell her to open her eyes. She did and was met with Gohan starring back at her with a blissful look on his face. He bucked into her, lust filling his gaze. Vicki smirked down at him and doubled the pace. Gohan kept a firm grip on her hips as if to hold on for dear life. Both Gohan and Vicki could feel their climax building inside them. The cave resounded with the cries of the two lovers' sweat slicked bodies slapping together with every thrust they made. Vicki fell first to the waves of ecstasy that ravaged her body and mind, leaving her shivering with after shocks. Gohan was soon to follow, he rammed into her a few more times then let out an air splitting roar as he was emptied into Vicki's accommodating body. Vicki dislodged herself from Gohan's softening shaft and crumbled onto Gohan's panting chest. They were both exhausted.

"That was ..... good." Gohan mumbled still trying to catch his breath and let his heart beat slow down.

"Ohhh yeah." Vicki added while trying to fight the pull of sleep. Gohan lightly kissed her forehead and stroked her hair as they both faded off into the abyss.


	17. You two are a couple!

**Disclaimer: **Damn, I still don't own dragonball z, life is not fair.

**How great it is to be loved by you!**

**By: pic's pixie**

**Chapter 17: You two are a couple?!**

Vicki was awakened in the night by Gohan who was talking and thrashing about in his sleep. She didn't know what she should do, so she just held him close and stroked the sides of his face.

Gohan was dreaming the same dream again about those two figures that were walking away, he didn't want them to go, he had a strong feeling that it would be a bad thing if they left, if either left. Gohan didn't know why he said what he did but he had shouted 'I love you' in hopes that they would stay. They stopped moving and turned to face him, only this time their faces were no longer in shadow, Gohan could clearly see who they were. His eyes widened from shock, the smaller of the two was Vicki and the larger one was Piccolo. They just stood there starring at him. Waiting for something. Gohan opened his mouth to say something but was cut off with a flurry of questions, the voices sounded far away and were short and cut off. 'Who?' 'Which one?' 'Him' 'or her' 'Tell us' 'Who do you love?' Gohan normally would have answered saying that he loved Vicki but here he felt just as much a bond to Piccolo as to Vicki, as if they were the same. He felt just as much respect for Vicki as he felt for Piccolo and strangely he also felt just as much love and attraction towards Piccolo as to Vicki. They were asking him to choose, and he couldn't. Suddenly the sky lit up and the two figures became one, but was yet again in shadow. Then they disappeared as soon as the sky darkened. Gohan was all alone. He began to scream for someone, but he couldn't hear his own voice. Gohan was feeling huge amounts of regret, sympathy, and heartbreak. He then noticed that his face was wet. He was crying.

Outside the dream Piccolo was getting increasingly worried, Gohan's thrashing and yelling had stopped but now he was crying. She rocked the boy back and forth in her embrace trying to comfort him. Then she remembered what took Gohan out of his dream before. She thought for a moment then started to sing. The same song she did last time. It seemed to work too. Gohan's face relaxed slightly and his breathing became less erratic.

Gohan was on his knees balling his eyes out when he heard a familiar tune, then Vicki came back dressed in the same dress she wore at the beginning of the last dream ,she floated down to where he was and wrapped her arms around his shaking form while singing their song(whole again). Vicki had taken him into her embrace and was rocking him gently.

Then he opened his eyes and found himself back in the cave, he was also being rocked like in his dream by Vicki, but she wasn't dressed in the dress, she was nude, which Gohan didn't mind.

Vicki had finished the song when Gohan opened his eyes. She then curled up into his arms and soon fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating. Gohan stayed awake for a while longer thinking about his dream, but eventually he fell into a dreamless sleep as well.

It was now morning when the two awoke for the day. Vicki and Gohan had climbed out of the cave, found their clothing which had dried over night and had gotten dressed.

"So what are we going to tell them now?" Gohan wondered out load and then slapped a hand over his mouth once he remembered what happened last time he brought up telling the others. Vicki saw his alarm and smiled to comfort him.

"We tell them."

"What?! I thought you didn't want to tell them. And I don't think we should tell them what we were up to last night." Gohan said blushing.

"Of course not, I just meant we can tell them about us." Piccolo had decided to just sit back and enjoy being with Gohan for as long as he could before they had to separate again.

Gohan smiled at her, and continued to get dressed.

"Oh shit!" Gohan shouted ,scaring Vicki half to death.

"What! What is it?" Vicki asked looking around expecting to see some wild animal like a wolf ,a bear or worse yet Chichi.

"I hope Piccolo doesn't find out what we did in his training ground, this is the waterfall Piccolo spends most of his time at." Gohan was imagining Piccolo coming by the waterfall last night when they were at it and wondering what the noises were and fainting when he saw them.

Vicki just sweat dropped and inwardly chuckled.

Vicki and Gohan finally finished and flew off home. Back at Capsule Corp. Bulma, Chichi, and Videl were all pacing the living room, while Goku, and Vegeta sat on the sofa. They were waiting for Gohan and Vicki to return. Chichi had returned home and found that Gohan didn't come back there so she went back to Bulma's. They had been fighting the urge to call the police while Vegeta was telling them not to. The door opened and everyone's head turned.

"Hey ,we're back, anyone miss us!" Vicki yelled sarcastically not expecting to be dragged into the living room by Bulma and Chichi. Gohan and Vicki were now standing cautiously in the middle between all three angry looking women.

"Where the hell were you two?!" Yelled Bulma.

"Do you know how worried you guys made us?!" Chichi screamed.

"Why did you leave like that?!" Added Videl.

Gohan and Vicki were bombarded with questions for a while before they were even given a chance to explain themselves.

"Sorry for worrying you guys, we didn't mean to." Gohan said shyly.

"We just needed some alone time ,that's all." Vicki stated looking around for someone to believe her.

"Alone time! What do you mean?" Chichi glared at her, saying 'if-you-did-anything-to-my-precious-little-baby-I'll-murder-you-and-make-it-look-like-an-accident' with her eyes.

"Ummm....well you see, ummm..." Vicki had made up her mind and decided to tell them about her and Gohan but when it came to actually doing it, she was tongue tied.

"What she means, we mean. Is that we like each other and we wanted to be alone." Gohan entered the conversation with impeccable timing. Everyone's but Vegeta's eyes bulged out of their skull and they all fell to the floor. After much explaining and pleading Chichi was no longer muttering 'but, but, but...' and starring out into nothing.

"So you two are a couple?" Goku asked trying to get everything clear.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Gohan smiled and held Vicki's hand. Vicki smiled back and gave it a light squeeze.

"How long?" Videl asked, kinda bummed that her suspicions were right and that Gohan was no longer hers.

"I dunno, a couple days I guess." Gohan mumbled while using his fingers to count.

"To tell you the truth I think I liked you the first day I met you." Vicki said while blushing.

"Really? Me too." Gohan exclaimed excitedly.

Vegeta knew just how long ago Vicki was actually talking. After it seemed that everyone was excepting the fact and Gohan and his family were going to leave, Vicki went to the kitchen to get some more cookies, Goku had eaten them all. She opened the cupboard and stood on her tippy-toes to reach the box. She finally grasped it and turned around to be surprised with a smirking Saiyan Prince leaning against the door frame.

"What do you want Vegg?" Vicki stated firmly while trying not to make eye contact, she just went about her business, placing the cookies on the plate in a circular design.

"Sooo, ever since you first met him?" Vegeta quizzed.

"Well ,not the first time. He was just a little kid, it's not like I'm a pedophile or anything like that. But I grew attached to him." Vicki explained while smiling, whenever she thought about Gohan she felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Do you love him?" Vegeta asked.

Vicki paused for a moment then turned towards him smiling broadly.

"Yes." Was the only answer he received.

"Good. I was starting to pity you all alone up on the lookout. I thought you'd die a virgin." Vegeta commented before snatching half the cookies off the plate and shoving them in his mouth.

"Argh!" She yelled then threw another cookie at his head. He turned around and grabbed it when it was mere centimetres from his face, making Vicki even more pissed off.

She cooled down then replaced the cookies and headed back out to the living room. She was basically attacked by Goku ,Goten and Trunks as they saw the food, she was left with a face vault and an empty plate which she just set down on the coffee table.

"You're leaving?" Vicki asked sadly seeing Gohan and his family gather all their things.

"Yes. You can't expect us to give up all our time with Gohan just for you." Chichi snobbishly stated, still annoyed that Gohan was no longer her baby boy.

"Mom!" Gohan fussed. Surprised by his mother's rude behaviour.

"It's okay Gohan." Vicki piped in.

"Well I'll see you as soon as I can okay." Gohan practically whimpered realising that he would have to part with her for the time being. Gohan also had pulled her closer to him by her crossed arms and had a big lip and cuddling her close. Vicki leaned into him while he kissed her on the forehead then realised where they were and pulled away quickly blushing like mad. Gohan was also blushing he forgot about them. They all said their good byes and waved. Then the door was closed and a new world opened for both of them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? IT'S GOHAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta just winced at the high pitched sound and they bowed their heads.

"Will you shut up woman? Girly had a good enough reason." Vegeta commented while almost running out of the room.

"Really? What could that be?" She looked at Vicki expecting something good.

"Well I, I ,I..um...I love him!" Vicki almost screamed, hating to be singled out like that.

"What?! You can't be serious." Bulma looked sick.

"I don't know, he was just so wonderful, and now that I'm a girl I think I've just realised my feelings for him, I think I liked him a long time before now." Vicki explained. It took more convincing so Bulma and Vicki stayed up rather late doing 'girl talk.'

"So, when did you know that you loved him?" Bulma asked like she was a giddy school girl again.

"I kinda always knew, but I just realised it for sure a month ago."

"So have you and Gohan, you know....." Bulma gave Vicki a certain suggestive look. Vicki blushed.

"Bulma you shouldn't be asking that." Vicki avoided.

"Oh that's no comment that means yes." Bulma squealed.

"What? No fair." Vicki defended.

"So I don't mean to pry but how was it?" Bulma was sitting on her feet on the sofa in her pjs. Vicki was on the other side of the sofa in a light blue night gown ,between them sat a big bowl of almost no more popcorn. It was around midnight now.

"It was good." Vicki was totally embarrassed.

"Just good?" Bulma asked.

"I don't really feel comfortable about talking about this with yo.." Vicki was cut off.

"I knew it he was more than good. You answered that by your body language and tone of voice. Once you get used to being a girl you'll probably acquire the knack as well." Bulma said knowingly.

Vicki's facial expression saddened and Bulma was puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"It's just that. Now that I know I love Gohan and he loves me I don't know if I could go back to being 'Piccolo' again. And leave him."

"You should tell Gohan."

"WHAT!? Are you insane? He would kill me." Vicki painted a mental image of Gohan strangling her.

"If he loves you, he won't care. If you truly are meant for each other he'll except you."

"You really think he'll except this, me." Vicki quizzed while keeping her face in shadow.

"There's only one way to make sure." Vicki looked up to see Bulma smile then get up and stretch.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Bulma yawned and started to walk away.

"Yeah, goodnight, say goodnight to Veghead too will ya?" Bulma nodded and Vicki chuckled.

Vicki then realised how tired she was as well and made her way up to bed. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she didn't have the strength to continue her debate right then, so she drifted off to sleep.

Gohan had also heard an earful from his mother about how he wasn't her innocent little baby anymore, and that Vicki was a bad influence. He drowned most of her ranting out by mentally singing his and Vicki's song. Finally she was finished and he escaped to his room, and dumped himself down ontop of his bed. Gohan had stripped himself of all his clothes, he had gotten used to sleeping in the buff, except he was still missing something, Vicki. As Gohan lay awake on his bed he was thinking of Vicki then her vision reminded Gohan of his dream. It was strange. In his dreams Vicki was always there and so was someone unexpected, Piccolo. Piccolo was always there, if he and Vicki were intimate Piccolo was there, if nothing was happening ,Piccolo was there. Where ever Vicki was, Piccolo was, like a shadow of some kind. Other aspects of his dreams that worried him were ones where he was intimate with both Vicki and Piccolo. It puzzled him that being with Piccolo in that way had not affected how the dream affected him. He would still awake painfully aroused. Gohan started to think about this more closely. He hadn't seen Piccolo in months, he was really worried. What if something had happened to Piccolo and he wasn't around to help him? How could he live with himself if that were true? Piccolo was a very important part in Gohan's life, he was his sensei, his friend, and someone he held with high respect in his heart. Piccolo had always been there for him, when he was just a boy and Piccolo gave his life for his, when he helped Gohan escape from the Spice boys in the Garlic Junior incident, etc. He had always been there when he needed him the most, but not now. He wanted Vicki to meet Piccolo and vice versa. Then Gohan started to worry about Piccolo's roles in his dreams. In his dreams him and Piccolo were very close, physically. They would be making out, having sex, the works, and strangely it didn't seem to bother Gohan in the least. /What is wrong with me?/ Gohan was going mad he knew if he didn't find some answers soon he would go insane. And on top of that Vicki had been very upset and clarified that she would have to leave in a few months. Gohan was deeply troubled by this, he couldn't live without her, so he somewhat decided that he would go with her when she left, even if it did mean leaving home, it's not like he would be leaving the planet. Gohan let his troubled mind rest when he felt the faint tug of sleep and that's exactly what he did.


	18. Big Mistake!

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I know, I don't own dragonball z, you don't have to rub it in my face!

**Note: **Lots of sadness, sorry. Just wait till the next chapter!

**How great it is to be loved by you!**

**by: Pic's Pixie**

**Chapter 18: Big Mistake!**

Yet another month passed, Chichi was trying every trick of the book to get Gohan to stop seeing Vicki but with no avail. Goku was trying his best to calm her down but he was no match for his wife no matter how strong he was. Gohan went to see Vicki alot. They would hang out ,eat-out, make out, anything out to get away from all the prying eyes which seemed to be on them constantly, not only Gohan's mom but Bulma, Goku, Trunks, everyone. Their intense gazes only worsened Vicki's fear of telling Gohan. She hadn't told him yet and time was ticking away.

One day Gohan and Vicki were sitting under a tall tree on the edge of a lush green valley surrounded by prosperous forests and clear blue skies, there were a few stormy clouds off in the distance. Gohan leaned his back against the tree's huge trunk while Vicki rested between his legs with her back pressed firmly into his strong chest, Gohan's arms encircled hers and they had their eyes closed just listening to the various sounds of nature and eachothers rhythmic heart beats.

Vicki slowly opened her eyes, and sighed.

"Gohan?" She spoke almost a whisper.

"Hmm, yeah." Gohan answered sluggishly trying to depart his dream world.

"Do you love me? Really?" Gohan was immediately awakened by this. He cupped her face with one of his hands and turned her to face him. Their faces barely an inch away.

"Of course I do." Gohan assured with a smile. Then he leaned forward and planted a loving kiss on Vicki's soft mouth.

"Don't you?" Gohan quizzed teasingly.

Vicki looked him in the eyes and smiled faintly before repositioning herself in his lap so that her legs were on either side of his hips, her arms were securely around his torso and her head rested on his chest. She didn't answer his question in words but Gohan knew the answer, he had no doubt that she loved him.

"What will you do when I leave?" Vicki whispered dreading the thought of him saying that he would just forget and move on. Gohan went rigid, he knew this crisis wouldn't just go away on its own, but he didn't want to think about it, it was too painful.

"I don't know, you keep saying that we'll never see each other again and I don't know why, there always is a way as long as there's a will." Gohan answered.

"Sometimes the way is too strong for the will to comprehend." Vicki muttered into Gohan's shirt.

"So what will you do, do you think you'll get together with Videl to make your mother happy." Vicki practically spat that question out she knew he would never do that.

"What?! Of course not! I want to go with you." Vicki froze, this was wonderful yet so bad.

"You can't." She stated firmly while trying not to let him see the tears threatening to spill from her beautiful onyx eyes.

"Why not? I can move out of my parents house, I'll get a job and rent an apartment somewhere close to where you live." Gohan sounded like this was the easiest thing he ever had to do. Vicki thought vigorously to find an adequate response to Gohan's proposal.

"No ,it's impossible, we can never be together!" Vicki choked out the tears no longer holding back.

"No it isn't I can't let you go!" Gohan spoke forcefully, his voice edging on a menacing tone. Vicki was weeping into his chest telling him that they could never be together, it wasn't right, and he knew he couldn't let her go just like that.

"I **won't** let you go!" Gohan yelled holding Vicki tighter to his chest trying to comfort her, he knew this was hurting her but he needed to let her know how he felt.

"You have to, I have to, we have no choice."

"There is always a choice."

Vicki pulled back from him and tried to wipe away her sadness. Gohan knew that if he didn't find some way of convincing her that she was meant for him as him for her, she would be lost to him and his heart.

"Marry me!" Gohan burst.

Vicki didn't move, or show any acknowledgement that she had heard him and just sat very still starring at him. Gohan was getting anxious. He needed an answer, so he provoked her by picking up her left hand and pulling it to his mouth to kiss it. Vicki turned her gaze from his eyes to her hand and his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of it then slowly started to turn it kissing his way to the palm of her hand. He traced an invisible pattern in her hand with his finger tip, and started to move his mouth up towards the tips of her fingers. He locked eyes with her and licked his lips, he then seductively pulled her ring finger into his mouth and started to suck on it. Vicki didn't know what to do ,she wanted to fling herself into his arms and cry to the world that she loved him and that she would marry him, gladly. But she couldn't , she couldn't bring herself to hurt him deeper, by marrying him then leaving him, it was like teasing./see this can't have it/ Gohan continued to suck on her finger while Vicki grouped herself together. Then something not right happened. Vicki pulled away violently, not just her finger but she got up and stepped back a few feet with her head down so he couldn't see her face. Gohan immediately jumped to his feet and was about to go to her when she stopped him.

"No! Stay back. Gohan please know that I love you and will never forget you. But under these circumstances we just cannot be." Vicki powered up and took off.

Gohan was mortified at what she said, how could it be true? It couldn't so he finally got out of his stupor, and powered up himself taking off in the same direction. The storm clouds were here now and the light was dissipating quickly, but he had to find her. The strange thing was that he couldn't sense her anymore, he didn't think she knew how to block her ki but apparently she did.

Minutes turned to hours and still Gohan couldn't find her, she was like Piccolo in that way, that if she didn't want to be found she wouldn't be. Gohan was flying over the woods when he felt the first icy drops from the sky. He couldn't afford to stop searching he had to find her, he lowered to the ground in a very familiar place. It was Piccolo's waterfall, he couldn't sense either one being there but he decide to check anyway. It was a very special place for Vicki and himself. Gohan climbed into the water and waded through the waterfall until he was safely behind it, he climbed over the rocks until he was in the small cavern that they had made love in. No one. No one was there, Gohan didn't know what to do, he had to find her he just had to, but he also knew that his behaviour was a bit possessive so he thought it best to back off and give her a chance to think, she could also defend herself if she were in trouble. With all these reasons to go, he finally gave up and started for home. He got home soaking wet from both the river and the rain, the storm had really built up ,it was even thundering and lightning out, this did not set well with Gohan's urge to protect his mate. Chichi was in a rage once she saw the condition Gohan was in but with much coercing from her husband she allowed Gohan enough time to dry off, get changed into a new set of clothes and make himself a snack.

"Well, want to tell us about it?" Chichi more demanded then asked.

"I asked Vicki to marry me." Gohan was in no mood to play games around the subject at hand.

"You WHAT?!" Goku and Chichi yelled in unison.

"I asked Vicki to be my wife." Gohan repeated with a point blank look on his face.

"What did she say?" Goku asked nervously wondering how long Chichi would wait until she let loose her opinion.

"She,..she said that it was impossible for us to be together then she took off, I couldn't find her." Gohan bowed his head.

"Man, sorry son." Goku said with sympathy.

"I knew she was no good, didn't I say she was no good?" Chichi ranted on ignoring the mean looks Goku was sending her while he helped Gohan get back up to his room. He knew his son was a sensitive boy no matter how much he denied it. He helped him into bed and left him alone to think and sleep. Gohan was very tired, searching for Vicki and the heart ache he was feeling took its toll on the half-breed's energy. He slowly drifted off to sleep imagining how wonderful it actually would be if Vicki said yes and they got married.

Meanwhile back outside in the storm there was a girl. She was dripping wet and every time the lightning flashed and the thunder rolled she would flinch as if the sound along signalled certain death. Vicki hadn't flown that far when she left Gohan, she knew he'd come after her so she just hid and surpressed her ki. It worked and Gohan flew right over her, she waited and wandered all over the valley they had been in until she could feel Gohan's ki moving back in the direction of his house. She was shivering, the water was cold and she was soaked. Her hair was dripping and her clothes were heavy and translucent, clinging to her body surrounding her in their chill.

Vicki slowly made her way into the cave behind her waterfall, she knew Gohan had come here looking and would probably not come back in a while so she thought herself safe for now. She was trembling from the cold and her energy seemed to be sucked out of her. She slowly lowered herself down onto the pile of her old cloaks and curled up into a ball to try and keep warm, it didn't help much since she forgot to take off her wet clothes and dry off. Big mistake.


	19. yes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own dbz or any of their characters, but someday! lol just kiddin'

**Note: **Sorry to leave you wanting more.

**How great it is to be loved by you!**

**by: Pic's Pixie**

**Chapter 19: Yes**

The next day Gohan got up and was in a better mood, he was sure Vicki had shown up at Capsule Corp. sometime last night and was safe and sound. He came down stairs and ate breakfast with his family then decided to head over there to set things right.

"Hey I'm going to Bulma's anyone wanna come?" Gohan called out more out of habit then caring if anyone really wanted to go with him.

"I'll go, I want to go play with Trunks." Goten leapt towards the door, and pulled his shoes on.

"I'm coming too, I need some good training, I'm sure Vegeta will be up for it." Goku said as he did the same as his youngest son.

"Let's all go, Bulma and I can get some gossip in while you boys act like barbarians." Chichi added while slipping on a pair of shoes and a light jacket.

They all exited the house, Gohan was a little annoyed that they would have to take the car instead of flying which would be alot faster but it was only a minor problem really.

At Capsule Corporation Bulma was pacing throughout the halls trying to calm herself, Vegeta was just starring out a window, and Trunks was writing a letter in a bottle. /kids!/ Vicki had not returned last night, and didn't even call, it wasn't like her, she would always call when she was going to be late. Vegeta didn't want to admit it but he was actually worried sick, with the massive storm last night he was afraid something bad might have happened to the namek. Vegeta turned his attention to the car that just pulled into the drive-way ,he recognised it to be the Sons' and thought that Vicki might be with them but as they piled out of the car he saw that she was not one of the vehicle's occupants.

"Woman! The Son family is here!" He yelled. A few seconds later the door bell rang and Vegeta opened it.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku greeted happily while the Saiyan prince just turned his back and groaned.

"Vegeta is Vicki around?" Gohan asked excitedly.

"She's not here!" He practically shouted, worry edging his voice.

"What!?" Gohan screamed, she couldn't have stayed out in that storm. Bulma then came rushing in.

"How could you lose her, what did you do?" Bulma screamed at Gohan grabbing him by his shirt and shaking him.

"I,..I,..I'm sorry." Gohan said in between shakes. Bulma calmed down and after making tea they all sat down together in the living room to work this out.

"So what happened yesterday?" Bulma asked Gohan. Gohan hesitated for a moment then in a slow and steady tone of voice he said.

"I asked her to marry me."

"You what?" Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks blurted out in unison.

"You heard him." Chichi snapped.

"What did she say?" Bulma asked with a worried expression on her face she really didn't know how Piccolo would have responded to that.

"She said we weren't able to be together, then she took off. I couldn't find her." Gohan had to fight the tears that threatened to spill whenever he thought about her where-abouts and if she was all right.

"I'm sure she's fine kid, don't worry. Girly's tougher than you may think." Vegeta added from his corner.

"I agree with Vegeta, Vicki is probably staying with a friend or trying to think things through ,she might not be ready for marriage." Goku reassured.

"Maybe she's just not ready to marry me." Gohan mopped.

"Nonsense!" Chichi shouted unexpectantly, she had been against them since she found out how close they were.

"I've met the girl and she has a hell of a lot more sense than to just walk away from a great man like yourself." She smiled at her son and that seemed to ease the atmosphere.

They tried to go throughout the day without thinking about how she was, they figured Goku was right and she was with a friend thinking things through. Only Vegeta had doubts about this, he had a bad feeling in his gut, and he didn't know what to do about it, if he went out looking for her he would get the others all riled up and worried and she would probably be fine. So he kept quiet and stood in the shadows of a corner until Goku bugged him enough then he sparred with him in the gravity room. After they ordered pizza and everyone ate, Goku, Chichi, Goten and Gohan left for home.

A day passed and then another, and that feeling in Vegeta's stomach wasn't going away, in fact it was growing. He knew something was wrong, Vicki hadn't come back yet and none of her friends said they had seen her. Also Gohan was calling ever half hour checking to see if she had come back yet. Finally Vegeta had had enough, he went off in search of the namekian girl gone missing, he only hoped that Piccolo hadn't done anything stupid after Gohan's proposal.

He first searched for her ki and found nothing, he went to the lookout ,to his and Gohan's old training grounds, the mountains, and ended up at his waterfall. Vegeta was getting tired and fed up with all this, he sat down on a large boulder, and closed his eyes trying to meditate. He was concentrating really hard when he heard a faint splash from behind him. He opened his eyes and turned around. Immediately he leapt from his spot on the rock to rush to the aid of a girl who was lying in the waterfall, she made a weak attempt to get out of it but was helped out by someone. With all the strength she could muster she looked up into the face of her saviour.

Vicki had stayed in that cave the whole time. She had gotten sick after going to bed wet and cold.

Vicki sneezed violently and trembled from the chill in her bones, Vegeta lifted her into his arms and tried to wrap her in as much of himself as he could to try and keep the frozen girl warm. She had drifted off to a feverish sleep almost immediately after they took to the air. Vegeta wasted no time and sped towards his home.

Vegeta burst through the door holding a frail looking Vicki and rushed towards Bulma's lab.

"BULMA! WOMAN COME QUICK!" He yelled hoping she would hear him, she did and she came stumbling into the lab, expecting a paper cut and received an unconscious Victoria. Bulma rushed to the girl and motioned for Vegeta to place her on the table then get out of the way. He did so and stood a few steps back watching as Bulma did this and that. Before you knew it Bulma had Vicki in a clean ,dry cotton gown lying in a warm bed with multiple pillows and comforters. She was hooked up to a machine that monitored her heart beat to make sure she was stable, she had said that now was the critical time and that it was a miracle Vegeta found her when he did, another minute out there and she would have died. Bulma and Vegeta contemplated informing the Sons' of her arrive because of her condition and the fact that they may come over here and screw something up.

At Gohan's house he was reading a book while sprawled out on the sofa, he had his earphones on listening to Atomic Kitten. Goten was playing video games and Chichi was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Goku was also in the kitchen trying to finish a very easy child's puzzle on the kitchen table. Gohan was thinking about Vicki and how much he missed her, she had obviously rejected his proposal and Gohan was deeply saddened. He loved her, and she didn't love him. Suddenly he felt Vegeta, he was close by but was heading towards his home extremely fast./Funny/ he thought. /What would Vegeta be doing out here?/ Then Goku came rushing in from the kitchen and Goten perked up as well. Gohan took off his earphones and listened to them.

"Do you feel that? It's Vegeta!" Goku shouted.

"Yeah, what is he doing way out here?" Goten added.

"And why is he leaving so soon?" Goku added with a serious expression on his face.

"He didn't even come to spar."

Gohan and Goten fell to the floor their father could be a simpleton at times. Suddenly Gohan got a wave of anxiety, he felt he should be somewhere but he didn't know where, he just shrugged it off when Chichi announced dinner was ready and all three saiyans raced into the kitchen to fulfil their appetites. After everyone was full, if it is possible for a Saiyan to be full, the phone rang. Chichi reached up and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Chichi, it's Bulma."

"Oh ,Bulma hi, what's up?" Chichi asked politely.

"Listen we got some good news and some bad news. I think it would be best if you all came over now so we can talk in person."

"Well, okay. We'll be right over." With that Bulma and Chichi both hung up.

"Well that was Bulma. She says she has some news for us, so we better get going over there." Chichi announced to the rest of her family.

"Really? Man I bet they got a new playstation2 game." Exclaimed Goten excitedly.

"Well there's only one way to find out, lets go." Goku said and they all got up and got ready to leave. They piled into the car and arrive soon enough ,when they got there they were sat down like last time with tea and cookies. Goku and Chichi were sitting on the love seat with Goten on their laps. Gohan was kneeling on the floor in front of them. Trunks was sitting in his bean bag chair, Bulma sat in an old arm chair facing the love seat and Vegeta was leaning up against a wall as usual.

"Okay Bulma you got us here what's up?" Goku asked with the son smile already plastered across his face.

"Well we have some good news and some bad news and some good news again." Bulma stated caution in her voice.

"Okay what's the good news?" Gohan asked.

"We found Vicki." Bulma said.

"What?! Really? Where was she?" Everyone asked.

"Yes really, and it doesn't matter where."

"Okay what's the bad news?" Gohan was so nervous.

"Umm....you see when we found her she was in pretty bad shape. It turns out she was caught in the storm and became ill, she was extremely close to death." Bulma added sadly.

Gohan's heart dropped instantly. He hadn't been there for her when she needed him, he had failed her.

"So that's what you were doing close to our house, you found Vicki." Goku asked Vegeta.

"Yes." Was the only answer Vegeta gave.

"What's the other good news?" Goten asked.

"She's stable, she should recover in no time." Bulma said a little more cheery than the other messages she had had to announce.

"Can I see her?" Gohan asked.

"She's resting right now, but it should be okay." Bulma led Gohan to Vicki's room, that's where they relocated her and set up all the devices needed.

"Here we are." Bulma whispered stopping infront of Vicki's door, she opened it and allowed Gohan to step inside. She closed the door behind him and went back down the stairs to her guests.

Gohan slowly made his way over to the side of her bed. There she lay, asleep. Her body looked so frail and her skin was pale. He silently watched as she breathed in and out, in and out. He was yelling at himself mentally for allowing this to happen to her.

Vicki must have sensed Gohan's unrest and woke up slowly. Her eyes struggled to open then to gain sight. She gave a weak grunt as she tried to position herself so she could view her guest. She looked up with dim eyes and met with Gohan's sorrowful gaze. She smiled a small smile and lazily looked around the room to find out exactly where she was.

"I'm so sorry." Vicki had to strain to hear it, Gohan was below a whisper.

"I let you down, I wasn't there for you and I should have been." Gohan couldn't fight the tears any longer and he let them flow freely, two small streams of salty sadness rolling down his cheeks.

Vicki limply reached a hand up towards his face and wiped the tears away with her thumb. Gohan caught her hand and kissed it. He held it firmly with both his, and rubbed her palm with his fingers and thumbs. Vicki sent a pleading look towards Gohan symbolising she wanted to tell him something. Gohan leaned down so she wouldn't have to expend too much energy. She smiled while his ear was placed inches from her mouth.

"Yes." She whispered. Gohan was confused, what did she mean.

"Yes? Yes what?" Vicki chuckled at his brain dead expression.

"Yes, I will marry you."

Her face softened into one of pure love and caring. Gohan took a moment to take all this in. She said yes, she said yes. YES she said YES! Gohan yelled out in excitement and jumped up and down. Vicki couldn't help but laugh at the scene. She was going to marry Gohan, and if that meant she would have to stay Victoria then so be it.

Bulma heard the banging and rushed in to escort Gohan out. None of them said anything understandable until she had him down the stairs and in the living room.

"She said YES!" He shouted, continuing to jump for joy.

"What? What do you mean, yes to what?" Bulma asked.

"She said yes to my proposal, we're going to get married, I'm going to be marrying Vicki, yahoo!" Everyone soaked in the info and there were many different emotions.

"I knew that girl had some sense." Chichi commented.

"Does that mean Vicki is going to be my sister?" Goten asked innocently. Goku just joined in the dancing with Gohan. Bulma was concerned but happy, she knew Piccolo must have thought this through but she didn't see how this would work out in the end.

No one noticed Vegeta sneak away from the others.

Vicki was trying to build the nerve and the strength to stand and join the others, it sounded like fun. Suddenly she heard the door creak, it took her a bit to look up since she was tangled under the covers at that moment. She looked up to see Vegeta leaning up against the closed door starring at her.

"So come to yell at me and tell me I'm doing the wrong thing?" Vicki asked defensively. Vegeta didn't answer he just started to stalk towards the bed. This made Vicki a little uneasy. She shrank back slightly but not enough for him to notice as he came right up beside her bed. He stood there for the longest time giving her this unreadable look. Then just when Vicki was about to say something else he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Vicki looked up at him wide eyed. Then something amazing happened, he smiled at her.

"I'm happy for you." He said silently but soundly. He then pulled back the covers, and picked her up. He carried her down stairs.

"Hey Vicki! How are you feeling?" Goten asked when he saw Vegeta carrying the girl.

"Vicki, poor dear are you all right?" Chichi asked.

"You look just as beautiful as ever, you're faking it for sure." Goku joked. Gohan then came running up and took her from Vegeta and sat down on the sofa with her bundled up in his lap.

"How much longer do you think it will be before Vicki is back to normal?" Gohan asked Bulma.

"Oh, it shouldn't be too long, she's be known to be a quick healer." Bulma said, Piccolo would heal quickly he still had some of his namekian genes left. Then after a while of visiting they dragged Gohan back home to let Vicki rest.

"So you're going to marry Gohan huh? What is your plan?" Bulma quizzed the tired girl.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I love him, and if I need to remain in this form to be with him then I will do it." Vicki stated.

Bulma didn't have a counter attack for that so she just followed suit with Vegeta and remained silent. Vicki then went back up to bed to become stronger.


	20. All better & Nightmares

**Disclaimer: **I don't own dragonball z.

**Note: **This is yet another chapter with kissies in it, both het. and yaoi. Also rated R for rape.

**How great it is to be loved by you!**

**by: Pic's Pixie**

**Chapter 20: All better & Nightmares**

The next morning Vicki woke up almost as good as new. She was energetic and full of excitement but more than anything she wanted Gohan by her side. So she quickly devised a plan and sprang to her feet to get ready. She put on a short pale green dress and some matching sandals, also she let her hair down and wore the slightest applications of pink lip gloss and eye shadow, plus a bit of mascara. She ran down stairs greeted everyone and grabbed a quick breakfast. She then dashed out the door and flew off towards Gohan's. Vicki flew over to his house and suppressed her ki so no one would notice her. She knew that Gohan enjoyed sleeping in and was hoping today was no exception. Her guess was confirmed when she flew up to Gohan's window and peered inside. There he was sprawled out on his bed underneath a mass of blankets. She quietly stepped in and over to his bedside. He had such an innocent face on. She then silently tip-toed over to his door and locked it with her ki, then went over to the window and drew the shades. She then returned her attention to her sleeping fiancee. She licked her lips in anticipation and carefully slid the blankets down his entire body. He was sleeping in the buff/jackpot/ thought Vicki as she soaked in the sight of her mate in such a vulnerable and natural state. She looked him up and down getting a good look at what was now rightfully hers. She traced her fingertips over his lips and slide over his jawline and down his neck. She heard him take in a sharp breath but she knew it would take more to rouse this demi-saiyan from his slumber. Her hands travelled lower to his chest, she gently ran her hands all over his chest catching his nipples on her descent stirring a moan from deep in his throat. She smirked to herself then allowed her hands to go farther. She ran her hands on either side of his hips and down to his thighs above his knees, she brought them to the inner part of his thighs and started to stroke upwards while pushing his legs apart. Gohan was moaning in his sleep. She finally got to her destination and marvelled at how aroused he already was. She just smiled then took his length in her hand gently. Gohan hissed in pleasure and she began a slow rhythm of sliding her hand up and down his staff. She bent down and while keeping a hold at the base of his shaft Vicki took him into her mouth. She just waited a while letting the heat get to him. His head was thrashing on the pillow and yet he did not wake. Vicki bobbed her head up and down locking him in a warm suction. Vicki slowly pulled away and moved to nip and suck at the expanse of skin on the underside of his member. Gohan groaned loudly announcing his consciousness. She looked up and locked eyes with the bewildered Saiyan.

"Ahh, ....Vicki???" was Gohan's breathless response. She just gave him an evil smirk and one last torturous lick before she crept up his body to be face to face with her lover.

Gohan wasn't dreaming she was actually here. His body shook with need from her teasing and he went completely rigid when Vicki crept back up his body to look him in the face.

"Are you shy?" Vicki mocked when she felt how stiff he had become. She smiled then leaned down and crushed her lips to his. Vicki was in no mood to go slow, she thrust her tongue into his mouth and ran it over his teeth and tongue, sucking on his tongue and begging it to join in her exploration. Gohan was immediately relaxed by Vicki's kiss and joined in shortly when he felt her play with his tongue. His hands slid up her sides and were rubbing her back. She let a soft moan escape her lips as Gohan's hands became more persistent. His hands reached down lower and he palmed the backs of her thighs as she left a trail of kisses down his throat. He slid his hands higher and gripped her dress and started to pull it up and over her head, she made no complaint and left his slender neck for the moment needed then returned. Gohan tossed her dress to the side and felt around for more annoying clothes. He undid her bra and got that off with minimal difficulty, she helped by kicking off her sandals. Gohan started to feel for her underwear but didn't find any. He pulled her back for a moment. He sent her a quizzing look and she giggled.

"I came commando style." She laughed at his peeked interest. He just smiled devilishly and pulled her in for a sweet chaste kiss. Vicki settled herself so she was now straddling his hips ,she was a little taken off guard when Gohan decided to sit up.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Nothing." He assured her and started to kiss her shoulder. Vicki smiled and melted into his touch. Gohan was sitting up and Vicki was in his lap, he saw what to do next and lifted her slightly. Vicki knew after that what he wanted to do and smiled to assure him. Gohan slowly lowered her down onto his aching shaft. Vicki's face shrunched up for the briefest of moments at the slight discomfort then she was fine, and involved in a whole new exquisite sensation. Vicki wrapped her legs around Gohan's waist and he fed her slow deep thrusts. Their movements were slow but demanding, they felt so good, it took a lot of willpower on Gohan's part not to throw her under him and ravage her with affection.

Vicki couldn't believe so little movement could cause so much pleasure, the friction was perfect. She let out a low groan and wrapped her arms under Gohan's armpits and around his shoulders pulling him closer. This was torture, pure blissful torture. For both of them, finally Gohan couldn't take it anymore and leaned forward forcing her to be underneath him. She looked shocked but grateful at the same time ,she was feeling her climax build as well. Gohan slammed into her with unbridled passion, hard enough to cause them both to shack but not enough to hurt her even the slightest bit. Vicki clawed at his back as she felt her climax increase in urgency. Gohan was going forcefully now, she had never really seen much of this side to him, before he was usually such a gentle lover but now he was a true warrior, she liked it. She moaned and kissed him passionately causing him to just let loose. He did something very unexpected, he turned super Saiyan. His speed and strength seemed to double and Vicki didn't know if the bed would take much more, if she could take much more. It was slightly painful but the pain mixed with the immense pleasure increasing it. She groaned deeply and grabbed his ass urging him to continue. Gohan was mad with need and desire. This wasn't usual but it felt natural, like some part of him that he didn't even know about had surfaced and was taking over his body. He was shocked himself when he transformed into a super Saiyan he was washed over with worry for Vicki incase he hurt her, but he saw no pained expression, he even felt her prompting and was greatly aroused. Vicki had to raise her ki in order to protect herself Gohan was really letting loose. She was at the brink of the most intense orgasm of her life, she never dreamed such pleasure was possible or if she even deserved it. She grabbed him around his waist and pulled him tight against her body as she was stripped of all remains of sanity and coherent thought she screamed out her rapture subconsciously increasing the forcefield that she had made earlier around them both to block out sound. Gohan screamed out his release as he was availed of his seed and was washed over with wave after wave of pure unadulterated ecstasy.

Then out of no where this sudden urge to claim her came over him and he had no choice but to go on instinct. Gohan roughly gripped Vicki's hair and pulled her head to the side, exposing her neck, he cleared away some stray strands of hair and then bite down hard on the soft curve of her neck breaking the skin and allowing blood to leak into his mouth. Vicki was too engrossed in her orgasm that she hadn't felt the full force of what he did but after a while she became very aware and slightly worried. He was biting her, hard. It hurt. She squirmed under him and pushed at his shoulders lightly. Gohan slowly became aware of his surroundings and released her neck. Two streams of purplish-red blood trickled down her collar bone and shoulder and onto Gohan's bed. He was frightened she'd be mad at him but she wasn't just a little confused. They just lay there panting and looking at eachother. Then Gohan's energy ran out and he changed back down from super Saiyan and collapsed onto her chest. Vicki grunted as he pulled out of her and she pushed him over so he was on his back. She then curled up close to his side and pulled the blankets back up around them. Gohan had already surrendered to sleep and Vicki was quickly following. She let go of the force field and slipped away into her dreams. Her dreams were filled with Gohan as they usually were and of course just when it was getting good she had to wake up. She opened her eyes a bit annoyed then noticed that yet again Gohan was thrashing about and calling out things. But this wasn't like all the other times, he didn't seem to be in pain or sadness ,he seemed to enjoy it, very much so that he was even quite aroused. Vicki smirked to herself guessing that he was probably dreaming of her and what they had just done. Just then the mark on her neck started to itch, she fingered the dried blood and started to think about what this could mean. She would have to ask Vegeta about it later, in case it was a Saiyan thing. Her thoughts were pushed away as pain overwhelmed her senses. She looked down at the sleeping Saiyan he had punched her in the chest, a very tender area. He started to moan and whisper things, Vicki had thought it slightly humorous so she just laughed quietly before she heard Gohan whimper 'Piccolo' over and over again. She leaned in closer and could tell that Gohan was enjoying his dream an awful lot, he was bucking his hips, moaning, and thrashing about. Vicki was shocked at first then a gleam of hope shown on her, if Gohan was dreaming of her in her old form in **that** way, then there's a chance he would except her for being a him. She smiled contentedly and then dodged another wild shot as Gohan moved around.

Gohan's dream

Gohan was in his old training grounds ,he was training with his old mentor Piccolo, he loved spending time with him but this felt different somehow, like a different kind of love. Piccolo sent him flying into the mountainside when he dropped his guard and Gohan watched as he flew down to check on the cocky teen. Piccolo landed right infront of him.

"Had enough boy?" Piccolo asked in a mock tone.

"You wish. I'll tell you when I've had enough." With that Gohan disappeared.

Piccolo looked around frantically but couldn't see him until it was too late. Gohan reappeared behind him and kicked him completely through the mountain itself. Gohan landed on the ground a few feet from where Piccolo was lying face down ,his gi torn in some places. Gohan walked up to him and knelt down beside him, he reached over and pulled his head up to face him.

"Had enough?" Gohan asked in a softer mocking tone as Piccolo trembled slightly partly from pain but also partly from embarrassment.

"I think I'll take my prize now."

Gohan suddenly pressed his lips onto Piccolo's who stiffened instantly.

Gohan didn't pay any attention to any of Piccolo's attempts at pushing him away ,he was stronger than the namek and he would prove that. Gohan broke the contact and sent Piccolo flying towards a cliff face. He hit it hard but not shatteringly hard, only bruiseably hard.

Piccolo slid down till he was sitting with his back leaning against it. He was panting hard and was shaking even more, from fear. Almost like fear, he knew Gohan wouldn't hurt him too bad, but this was a side of Gohan, Piccolo had never seen before. Quicker than Piccolo would have liked Gohan was standing over him looking intently as his chest rose and fell. Then suddenly Piccolo was standing ,well almost standing, his feet were on the ground but he was not putting any weight on them ,he was being held up by Gohan's grip on his waist. Gohan looked him over, a bit beaten up but still irresistible. Gohan's hands started to roam his captives body. Piccolo squirmed but could not move out of the embrace. Gohan's hands pinned both Piccolo's wrists above his head and created two glowing rings chaining them to the rock face.

Piccolo was worried, now he had no chance of getting away. Piccolo looked up at the apposing rings of ki, he didn't know how to get out of this situation, then Gohan pulled Piccolo's face back down to face him. Piccolo looked him in the eyes and found this dominating predatory gleam in the deep dark depths. Gohan's hands then slid back down to his shoulders. He leaned forward and lightly placed a kiss on Piccolo's green lips. Piccolo gasped at the soft contact, how could this be happening to him? Gohan immediately started a trail of butterfly kisses down his throat and over his chest, his hands busying themselves with riding the namek's body of his garments. His shirt was opened and torn off of his strapping chest. It heaved with each nervous breath he took in. Gohan ran his hands up and down his chest making him unwillingly let out a low groan. Gohan smirked as he traced mysterious patterns along the green flesh with his tongue. Gohan was almost kneeling, he had a hold on Piccolo's hips steadying him as he kissed, and nipped along the red banded muscles of his abdomen. Piccolo bucked into his touch causing the Saiyan to increase his speed. He undid Piccolo's sash and threw it to the breeze, allowing his pants to fall freely to around his ankles. Piccolo went red in the face, he had never been so exposed, so vulnerable, so aroused. Gohan looked in absolute joy as his view was filled with the magnificent sight of the namek naked. He was infact a he, since Gohan found out that nameks were asexual he thought they might not have anything. He was very impressed, it was perfectly proportioned with his body size ,which was huge. Piccolo looked down nervously waiting to see a disgusted face of Gohan but instead found him smirking up at him.

"very nice." Gohan whispered seductively sending shivers down Piccolo's spine.

Gohan allowed his hands to glide down Piccolo's hips and reach behind and squeeze his firm ass. Piccolo tightly shut his eyes and threw his head back as Gohan took him into his mouth. Gohan relaxed his throat muscles taking him in all the way. Gohan flicked him tongue along the underside of Piccolo's length and added a long torturous lick. Piccolo was growling faintly and Gohan knew that that wasn't from anger as he felt how aroused Piccolo was. He bobbed his head up and down as he tried to steady his partner's thrusting hips as they bucked uncontrollably into his warm mouth. Gohan found the taste of the green man very addictive, he hummed while he was pleasuring the namek, this action was very affective and caused the namek to get quite vocal for a short time. Gohan wanted his mate to be pleased so he continued until Piccolo had no choice but to scream out his release and empty himself into Gohan's waiting mouth. Gohan licked his way back up his body, Piccolo's eyes were shut tight and his breathing was hoarse and erratic. Gohan smirked and kissed him out of his stupor. When Piccolo regained some control over his body he moved away from Gohan's mouth.

"Heh, you're not going anywhere, not till I'm done." Gohan said in a low seductive, almost sadistic voice. Piccolo trembled as he felt Gohan's hands move smoothly up and over his stomach to along his chest, and cup his face. Gohan pulled the namek's face towards him and locked him in a searing kiss, Piccolo held his mouth closed tight but Gohan gripped his jaw causing it to open and give Gohan access to his. Piccolo could do nothing but allow his former student to finish his assault. Gohan did not break the kiss, just deepened it as his hands slipped down Piccolo's sides and gripped his hips. Gohan bucked into Piccolo's straining body, grinding their sexes together strangling a cry from Piccolo. Then Gohan's clothes disappeared. He was standing their pinning the also naked namek to a cliff wall and enjoying himself quite a bit, he licked his fingers then returned to kissing the astonished namek. Gohan's achingly hard shaft was pressed firmly against Piccolo's thigh.

Piccolo groaned as he felt one of Gohan's hands slip back to grab his ass again. Gohan squeezed the taut flesh and moaned in satisfaction. He then slipped a finger between the cheeks and dove into Piccolo's entrance. Piccolo cried out at the invasion. He wriggled trying to get away from the moving finger. Gohan added another finger and Piccolo's face scrunched up. Gohan kissed Piccolo again in an attempt to ease the pain. He licked along Piccolo's full bottom lip and tugged on it gently. He pried open his mouth and sucked on Piccolo's lithe organ greedily, his fingers never stopping their movements.

Gohan couldn't take much more, he started to inch his way up until his rock hard member was aligned with his busily moving fingers. Gohan broke the kiss and removed his fingers. Piccolo was only given a mere second to breath when Gohan rammed his cock into him to the hilt. Piccolo screamed at the amount of pain radiating from his tender bottom. He tried desperately to get his hands free and when that didn't work he tried to kick at the young teen. Gohan steadied him by palming the backs of Piccolo's thighs and lifting him up.

Gohan was taken by the slick warmth of Piccolo's tight passage. He pulled back and roared out in amazement as he slammed back in. He paid no attention to the struggling namek as he continued to thrust violently into his unwilling partner. In no time Gohan could feel his climax building, the screams of pain and refusal turning into a mantera urging him to persist. Piccolo hurt and his eyes were watering with tears from the shear pain of it.

Gohan turned super Saiyan and that only made it worse, his speed and strength only increasing. The more Piccolo resisted the more of a harsher response he got from Gohan, he could do nothing but scream.

Gohan rammed into him, taking him, taking all of him, god how he needed this, how he wanted this, how he wanted Piccolo. And now he had him, and it seemed he couldn't get enough. Gohan increased his ki turning super Saiyan 2. This was too much for Piccolo's body to handle, he could smell blood and knew it was his own. He could feel it as Gohan's massive staff stripped him of whatever innocence he may have possessed and robbed him of his respect for the young man. Piccolo could also feel as Gohan punctured organs with his persistent stabs of his cock, digging deeper than Piccolo's body was able to grant. Piccolo could no longer feel the pain ,it had faded away as he tasted blood and bile rise up his throat, his vision blurred until the only thing he could see was Gohan's intense features, and the only thing he heard was Gohan's heavy breathing and his moans calling out Piccolo's name. He had never thought he'd go this way, he had grown into a warrior and this was not an honourable death for a warrior. Gohan pumped his seed deep inside Piccolo's stretched portal, screaming out an air-splitting cry. He slowly ceased him movements, and leaned his forehead against Piccolo's chest.

Gohan slowly became aware that he could no longer hear anything from his chest, no heart beat, no erratic breathing, no nothing. He slowly released his grip on Piccolo's thighs and watched as they fell lifelessly downwards. It was then when he noticed the blood, there was so much blood, it was still coming, from where?! He looked up to Piccolo's face and found a dead expression there, no life in his eyes, and blood was seeping from the corners of his mouth. Gohan jumped away and starred in disbelief at the still form of his sensei's body hanging from his wrists against the cliff wall.

He was dead.

He had killed him.

He had killed him in a horrid sense, he had raped this honourable man, and killed him in cold blood. And for what?! For his own selfish pleasure.

Piccolo's protests came flooding back to him in such emotional force that he covered his ears trying to drown out the sound.

"Stop! Gohan please!"

"God, please stop, please."

"Gohan!!!!"

He was being driven mad with it. He started to run, no where in particular just to get away from the truth. Suddenly the world darkened and the earth was taken from under his feet, he was falling.

Then he started to hear the song that had appeared in his other dreams. He could hear Vicki's beautiful voice singing it, until suddenly...

She screamed, a blood curtling scream.

End of Gohan's dream

Vicki had been trying to comfort him when she sensed his dream turn from good to bad. He woke up with a start and looked around frantically. His gaze met Vicki's and he pulled her to him, murmuring about how awful it was and asking if she was okay. Vicki didn't know what happened to make such a good dream turn to a nightmare but she didn't care all she cared about was comforting Gohan. Gohan couldn't get the images out of his head, the blood, the cries for him to stop, and those dead eyes, and knowing it was all his doing. Gohan was so ashamed of his dream, he was mortified at what he had done. He was the one doing the damage and yet in his dream he could feel all the horrible emotions that Piccolo was feeling, and he still didn't stop. Gohan pulled Vicki even tighter to him, remembering her scream and not wanting to ever hear it again. Vicki murmured tranquil words and ran her fingers through his hair. His breathing slowed and he became still, not letting go of her though, not giving an inch.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Vicki silently asked.

"NO!" Gohan urgently said.

"It is suppose to help. pause It was about Piccolo wasn't it?" Vicki quizzed.

Gohan sent her a confused and scared expression. He bent his head so he was in shadow and nodded lightly.

"It was. It was horrible, I did such horrible things." Gohan was crying.

"Horrible things? Like what? At the beginning of the dream you seemed very happy if you know what I mean." Vicki joked.

"I know and that is what was so horrible!" Gohan snapped.

"Horrible because he was another guy." Vicki stated disappointed.

"No, not just that. It didn't bother me that he was a guy or anything."

"Then what was so horrible?" She looked at him lovingly, he knew she wouldn't leave him just for a dream.

"I....I killed him." He whispered. Vicki's heart dropped.

"What? You..you killed him." Vicki repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, and it's not just that, it's the **way** I killed him."

"How did you kill him?" Vicki sort of didn't want to know but was too curious to pass up the chance.

".....I raped him." Gohan said just above a whisper.

Vicki didn't know what to think. Gohan took her silence as a bad sign and tried to defend himself.

"I ..I didn't mean to. It was in a dream. I would never do something like that in real life. I could never hurt anyone, especially not him." He must have said the right thing because she just snuggled up closer to him, and let him cry out his frustrations and regret.


	21. without piccolo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own dragonball z.

**Note: **I'll miss you purplemoonlight! sorry if i spelt it wrong i forgot to write it down.

**How great it is to be loved by you!**

**by: pic's pixie**

**Chapter 21: without piccolo**

After an hour of grieving Vicki had Gohan out of bed and getting dressed.

"You know what?" Gohan asked.

"What?" Vicki asked as she did up her sandals on the bed.

"I love you." Gohan said sweetly. Vicki looked up and smiled at him.

"I love you too Gohan." She answered.

"You know what else?" Gohan asked playfully.

"What?" Vicki was getting slightly annoyed by this game.

"We're going to get married." Gohan broke out into the son smile and went off into a dreamy daze.

"We are." Vicki repeated in disbelief. They walked out of his room and down the stairs. Gohan was the first into the kitchen, he was hungry of course.

"Good morning sweetie, or should I say good afternoon." Chichi said cheerfully to her eldest son.

"Thanks mom, you too." Gohan said. Vicki then entered the kitchen scaring Chichi almost half to death.

"Ahh...Vicki?! What are you doing here?" Vicki didn't know what she meant until she remembered that she had just flown up to Gohan's window and not seen anyone else.

"Ah...oh..well...I came by to see you all, I'm feeling much better now, Gohan must have sensed me coming and opened the door." Vicki covered. Both Gohan and Vicki released the breath they were holding when they saw that Chichi would except this excuse.

"Well okay then, you must stay for lunch." Chichi added while whipping her hands on a dish rag no doubt she had been doing dishes. Vicki stayed for a bit, eating as much as she could without getting sick from watching Gohan, Goku and Goten eat./saiyans/she thought.

"Well, I best be going now. Bye, and thanks for lunch." Vicki shouted as she practically ran out the door. She wasn't in a rush to get out per say, she just didn't want to stay long enough for Chichi to remember that she was going to marry Gohan and start to make their wedding plans herself. That's another thing. She was going to marry Gohan. She almost fainted at the thought, she had not seen this coming. She shook her head expelling the unnerving thoughts and flew off home.

Meanwhile off in space, the giant planet-like thing called the deadzone, was hurtling back towards earth. Inside was a familiar little troll-like monster named Garlic Jr. He was still alive since he had wished for immortality, but was not doing too well inside the deadzone. He was just sitting there in the darkness, remembering his defeat. He had everything under control with the black water mist, but then those fools had to show up. He cringed at how the namek had only pretended to be under the mist's control just to gain his trust then attacked him when he had to blow his cover. The namek, Piccolo, had given him a run for his money, he was lucky that Kami was being attacked by the ghosts of the old kamis, therefore weakening Piccolo. But then that meddlesome kid, Gohan, had to screw things up. He was sent into the deadzone again and was sent off to rotate the universe yet again, but now it was returning towards earth so he had his chance for revenge. He had saved his energy and had even borrowed some from nearby planets he passed, and he stored it away for when the time was right. It was quickly approaching.

Back on earth a couple weeks had gone by and Gohan and Vicki were sitting in her room going over wedding plans. Vicki didn't really care how it looked she just wanted to be with Gohan but Videl had come over before and convinced her that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and she should make it the way she wanted it , so she was putting in alot of thought. They had decided to have the wedding outdoors.

They were going over some figures on the cost of flowers, the cake, food, and other things. Bulma had graciously offered to pay for it so there was no money shortage.

"I guess we're finished for today?" Gohan said while lying back on her bed to relax.

"Not quite yet, remember we still have to get our clothing." Vicki reminded.

"Oh yeah! Bulma, mom, and 18 are taking you to get your dress right?"

"Yeah, who's taking you to get yours?" Vicki asked.

"My dress???" Gohan gave her a puzzled look.

"That's not what I meant." Vicki sweat dropped.

"I mean your tux, or whatever guys where to weddings."

"Yeah, my dad, Krillan, and Yamcha, I think they're even dragging Vegeta along too, to take me to get my tux."

"Really? Well good luck. And remember nothing too stupid looking." Vicki laughed abit picturing Gohan standing there in a rainbow striped suit that Goku thought was pretty cool looking. Gohan got up to leave. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss before shooting out the window towards his house. Vicki waved and just started to settle down before her door swung open and alot of giggling and shouting was heard.

Vicki almost hit the ceiling she was so startled.

"Ready to go dress shopping?" Bulma asked loudly.

"Right now? Oh okay." Vicki almost fell off the bed.

"We invited Videl to come along as well is that all right?" Bulma asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure ,no problem." Then Bulma grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out to the hovercar. They stopped over and picked up Videl, then Chichi then 18. After getting everyone they headed for the mall.

Later at the mall.

"Come on out! I'm sure you look great." Bulma encouraged.

"You know I actually like this one." Vicki shouted sounding sure.

"Well we can't tell if you stay in the change room." Videl shouted before pounding on the door.

"All right, keep your pants on." Vicki slowly stepped out. The room hushed before the roar of compliments came rushing to her ears.

"Yes! This is totally the one."

"You look great in it."

"This dress was made for you."

Vicki was almost dizzy from all the comments. She decided to get it and they all stopped by at the food court to munch down before heading for home.

Meanwhile at another mall in the city Gohan was trying on jackets while Krillan, Goku, Yamcha and Vegeta waited outside. Gohan picked out his clothes, the ones he liked best then made his way out to ask the others what they thought.

"Oh yeah! That looks great on you Gohan!" Krillan yelled.

"Yeah I think so too." Yamcha agreed.

"What do you think dad?" Gohan asked still unsure.

"I like it." Goku said while munching down a bag of chips.

Vegeta didn't say anything but when asked about it he just gave an approving nod.

Gohan decided to get it then they all went back home to plan another part of the wedding.

A month later it was the day before the wedding. Gohan was out in his old training grounds trying to find Piccolo. He wanted Piccolo to be his best man more than anything else in the world. Gohan had checked every inch of that place and still no sign of him. Gohan was depressed his wedding just wouldn't be as special as it should be without his best friend there. He was just about to leave when he felt someone very close to him fly up. Gohan was sitting on the top of a cliff edge with his feet dangling over the edge when his father landed just behind him.

"Is this seat taken?" Goku asked sarcastically just before he sat down.

"What's wrong?" Goku was worried about his son he was acting distant lately.

"Oh I'm fine, it's just that I really wanted Piccolo to be at my wedding tomorrow."

Gohan was actually close to tears. His eyes were watering and his heart was aching.

"Yeah I know son, but don't worry Dende's still looking for him he's bound to show up sooner or later. Hopefully sooner rather than later." Goku assured.

"It's just, I worry about him, where could he be, yeah I know he's an adult and can take care of himself but what if something horrible has happened to him and he's just waiting for us to come rescue him and here we are just ignoring his absence."

Gohan's head was now resting in his hands which were shaking with worry.

"If I know Piccolo, which I think I do, he wouldn't want you to be so upset and especially on such a special day." Goku rubbed his son's back trying to make him feel better.

The sun was setting and a breeze was rustling their hair.

"You better get back soon you're going to want a good night's sleep for tomorrow." Goku said.

"I just don't know if I should do this without him." Gohan stated.

"I'll tell you what if you can go look at that girl just waiting to marry you and then tell me that you still want to wait for Piccolo then I'll personally tell everyone to delay the wedding but if you want to not break that lovely girl's heart and marry her tomorrow as you two have planned then you will go to sleep get through tomorrow and go looking for Piccolo when you return from your honeymoon okay?" Goku proposed.

"Hmm....sounds good. Night dad I'll see you in the morning." Gohan replied while taking off in the air towards Capsule Corp.

"Good night son." Goku said as he starred off into the sunset.

Back at Capsule Corp. Vicki was watching a movie with Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma then suddenly turned off the television and left for bed.

"Well I guess I should get some sleep, I don't want to be tired." Vicki said while yawning.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to stumble and fall on your face now would we." Vegeta mocked.

"You wish." Vicki started to lightly storm out of the room when she heard.

"You'll do just fine namek."

Vicki was both thankful and regretful at this statement. It reminded her that she really is Piccolo Damon and that she would be giving all that was her up to be with Gohan, but when she thought about Gohan she didn't find it to be much of a sacrifice. Vicki climbed the stairs and into her room. She flopped down onto her bed and starred up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile just outside her window Gohan was floating with this dreamy grin on his face. How could he not love her? And how could he deny her the wedding they had planned for so long? He couldn't, even if it had to go on without Piccolo.


	22. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: **I do not own dragonball z.

**Note: **This is the big day. Quick shout out to Purple-Moonlight, I'll miss you! And so will Piccolo/Vicki! It might take alittle longer for the chapters from now on, before I had the story written out and I was just dividing it into chapters, but now I have to write it, I am also suffering from mild writer's block. But I will persist anyway!

**How Great It Is To Be Loved By You!**

**By: Pic's Pixie**

**Chapter 22: The Wedding**

The next day Gohan woke up early to get ready. All the guys were suppose to meet at his place then travel to Dende's lookout when they were ready, the girls were suppose to go there first and get ready there in their own special area.

Krillan, Yamcha, Tien and Vegeta were going to be ushers, they would wear dark grey tux with white roses over their hearts, along with light grey vests and ties. Goku was going to be Gohan's best man since Piccolo was no where to be found, he would where a grey suit as well but the rose was light yellow instead of white.

Everyone was almost ready when Gohan stumbled out of bed and down the stairs. Almost immediately started to get him ready in his black tux with red rose and silver vest. Before you knew it everyone was ready and on their way to the lookout.

All the women were already there getting ready. Goten and Trucks were also there, Trunks was going to be the one to hold Vicki's train while Goten was going to be the ring bearer. They were absolutely adorable in their little tuxes. Bulma, Chi chi, and 18 were going to be bridesmaids while Videl got to be Vicki's maid of honour. The bridesmaids were wearing flowing pale pink dresses that came to just above the knee while the maid of honour wears a long pale green dress that has a sloping neck line. All the women were in their dresses and had their hair done except for Vicki, she was just sitting in her room in her light blue thong(something blue), her garter(something borrowed) from Bulma, her hair up with a faded ivory ribbon(something old) from Chi chi, starring at her dress(something new). She's thinking about what she should do, she doesn't know if she should tell him or not. So she decides to find someone who knew her both ways, Vegeta. Videl is called into her room once she has thrown on a silk housecoat and she asks her to bring Vegeta. Videl is alittle surprised but does as she is told and goes to find Vegeta. Over at the other side of the lookout all the guys are telling stories of their weddings and of their honeymoons minus the gory details. Vegeta is just leaning up against a wall as usual so it was easy for Videl to find him.

"Hey umm...Vegeta?" Videl stutters, she's still a little nervous around this guy.

"Yeah what is it?" Vegeta grumbles.

"It's Vicki, she's asking to see you." Vegeta was surprised by this, what would the namek want him for? Videl leads Vegeta to Vicki's door then steps aside to join the others with gossip. Vegeta knocks and waits 2 seconds, he doesn't bother knocking a second time he just barges in.

"What do you want namek?" He shouts at her, she is curled up in a comfy chair. She turns to look at him, she has tears in her eyes. Vegeta's expression changes to more of an understanding tone and he stands beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do. Do you think I should tell him about me and about the dragonballs?"

"Perhaps one day."

"Not now.?" Vicki quizzes.

"Listen, you're you, no matter if your skin is tan or green, whether you are male or female, you are who you are and obviously Gohan likes that, so you have nothing to worry about either way." Vegeta's little speech actually helps Vicki and she stops crying.

"You're right. I guess." She mutters.

"Now I have to get into my dress." With this said she drops the housecoat and picks up her dress.

Vegeta instantly goes red, she was only wearing a thong and a garter.

"Oh don't get all guy like on me now I need your help getting into this thing." Vicki pouts not the least bit shy and quite amused at the amount of embarrassment this is causing the prince.

Vegeta nervously helps her into her dress and sighs a big sigh when she is fully clothed. Her dress is beautiful. It is strapless and has a long train, their is glitter in the flowing part of the gown and around the top, Vicki adds some tall glittery white gloves that extend past her elbows and steps into her glass slippers(like Cinderella's), she then applies light applications of pink and glitter to her face then turns around to show Vegeta.

"What do you think?" Vicki asks nervously.

"You look amazing." He reassures her as he lifts his jaw off the ground.

He then walks over behind her and flips her vail over her face.

"Beautiful." Is the only thing he says before he kisses the top of her head and starts to walk away.

"Tell the others that I'm ready to start will ya." Vicki yells to Vegeta as he leaves her room. Vegeta goes around and informs everyone that she is ready to start and the place is set up for the ceremony. Everything is ready, except one change has been made, Vegeta is no longer an usher he had been changed to walk Vicki down the aisle since Bulma had to tell everyone that Vicki's parents couldn't make it unfortunately.

So there everyone was, Dende was at the end of the aisle with Gohan, then Goku, then Krillan and Yamcha to his left waiting while the band played. Then suddenly Goten started to walk down the aisle with his pillow in hand accompanied by Marron as flower girl, then all the bridesmaids came walking down, first Bulma, then Chichi, then 18. Then the maid of honour, Videl, walked down and the music changed to the proper wedding song.

Gohan was so nervous he felt like he was about to faint then he saw her, she was in the most beautiful dress with her hair flowing down past her waist in curls, she slowly walked down the aisle with Vegeta at her side and Trunks carrying her train. They came to the end and Gohan went to take Vicki from Vegeta, but before Vegeta sat down Vicki gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered a simple thanks.

Gohan took Vicki's hand and lead her to the alter. Trunks sat down and Dende began to speak. Gohan couldn't believe how beautiful Vicki was and Vicki couldn't get over how handsome Gohan looked in his tux. Then Dende finished the vows, they exchanged rings and he pronounced them man and wife.

"...you may now kiss the bride."

Gohan had been waiting for that part, he quickly lifted the vail and they kissed the most perfect kiss EVER. Pulling back they both in a dreamy daze. Gohan leading the way they raced back down the aisle, with the rest of the wedding party following. They rushed into the back close to the girls side. Vicki grabbed both Gohan's hands and twirled them around and pulled him close so she was pressed up to the wall. Gohan was just about to lean down and plant another kiss on his **wife** when the wall moved. It wasn't a wall it was the door to Vicki's changing room and Vicki pulled him inside and shut the door. Immediately the couple latched onto the other, trapped in a seductive tangle of lips and frenzied hands moving over feverish skin. Suddenly the door swung open, it was Goku and Vegeta checking to see where the couple had gone to. Immediately all four persons burst out into shades of red.

"Umm...sorry to just barge in on you two like that!" Goku appologized, while putting a hand behind his head and flashing the son smile.

"I'm not too sorry, you should be saving that for tonight!" Vegeta announced making everyone else blush more.

"Okay, okay we're coming." Vicki reassured. Leading Gohan by the hand and all four leaving the crampt room.

They went out to join the rest of the gang. Everyone was getting ready to go to Capsule Corp. that's where the reception was going to be held. Bulma and her family took everyone else in her air craft, while Goku, his wife and his youngest son took their hovercar. Vicki and Gohan decided that they would rather fly.

"So, our first flight as husband and wife." Gohan chimed.

"Are you going to do this for all our firsts?" Vicki asked rubbing her temple.

"Only special ones."

With that they jumped off the lookout hand in hand, and flew off towards their reception.


	23. Piccolo!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own dragonball z.

**Note: **Sorry for taking so long, I'm suffering from extreme writer's block. If anyone has ideas for this story please fill me in. I'm also sorry for this chapter being so short but this illness takes time to recover from.:P

A special thanks out to BlackShadowFowShaman for giving me a few ideas, and helping me get this far.

Enjoy!;)

**How great it is to be loved by you!**

**by: Pic's Pixie**

**Chapter 23: Piccolo?!**

Everyone was gathered at Capsule Corp. Bulma had set up a huge buffet style dinner in the bio dome in the building.

Vegeta was leaning up against a tree, Bulma and the girls were talking amongst themselves, Goku was roughhousing with the boys, and all the others were chowing down on all the food.

Suddenly a gust of wind upswept everything, after it died down and the food was all settled everyone looked up to see Vicki and Gohan floating hand in hand above their heads.

"Sorry about that." Vicki appologized, as Gohan landed and helped Vicki to the ground.

Warm greetings were dealt with and after a while of congrats and best wishes the bride and groom were comfortably seated at their privalaged table over looking all their friends and family.

Meanwhile farther away from the celebrations, a dark and evil entity lerked in the shadows cast by a large old oak. This being emanated emmense dark energy. The figure was tall, with dull green/grey skin, white glowing eyes, long pointed ears and claws at the tip of each long finger. A devilish smirk rested on his wreched face, casting a chill in the very air.

Garlic Jr. had been very interested in the recent activities commencing at Capsule Corp. Garlic had broken from his prison with all the dark energy he had collected over the many years. He was hell bent on causing as much pain and humiliation to those responsible for his confinement, meaning revenge against Piccolo, who made him look a fool in battle, and Gohan, the brat who sent him back to the dead zone.

Suddenly the man began to glow with a brilliant violet, surrounding his entire body with its powerful aura. A flash of bright gold, and...

the being began to laugh, his husky baritone voice carrying thoughout the valley. He brought a hand up to run over the smooth emerald skin of his head, brushing a pair of delicate antennae. His deep onyx eyes fixed on the direction of the reception and took to the sky, his bellowing cape flapping behind him in the breeze.

"Hey Dad. Is that who I think it is?" Goten yelled, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he watched for the figure he sensed was coming.

"Yes, I think it is son." Goku exclaimed with extreme excitement.

Gohan jumped from his seat and ran to join the rest of his friends as they stood waiting his arrival.

"Could it really be him? Yes, yes it is, it is him!" Gohan screamed in joy.

But not all faces held the same excitement as Gohan and his father's. Vicki was close to fainting, this couldn't be true, she sensed something that just could not be real. She stood in confusion.

Vegeta came up to her side, a deep scowl set into his features.

"What's happening Vegeta?" Vicki asked, a soft whisper in confusion.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Vegeta grunted, subconsiously moving into a protective stance in front of Vicki.

Trunks came up behind his mother and hid behind her leg.

"Don't worry Trunks. Your father will sort this out." Bulma assured.

The figure landed in front of the gathered crowd, now focusing their full attention on him.

He didn't have much time before he was immediately bombarded with welcomes, worried expressions relieved and an over-excited demi-saiyan leaping towards him.

Gohan was so overjoyed by his mentor's arrival, that he just leapt, effectively tackling the unprepared namek.

"It's really you. You came." Gohan screamed hugging his friend close to his chest.

"It really is you,.........

.....Piccolo."


	24. I am

**Disclaimer: **I do not own dragonball z.

**Note: **Sorry for taking so long, its a long and bumpy road getting over my writer's block, but I'm trying, you know ideas wouldn't hurt lol. Thanks for waiting though.:)

**How great it is to be loved by you!**

**by: Pic's Pixie**

**Chapter 24: I am**

Vicki was completely perplexed, she just stood there her mouth opening and closing of its own accord not making a sound. Vegeta was still standing defensively in front of her growling under his breath.

Piccolo was on the other end of the party surrounded by everyone else who was being bombarded with questions of his whereabouts for the last long while. He snuck glances towards Vicki and Vegeta, smirking at seeing their worried and utterly confused expressions.

Suddenly Gohan comes bounding up to Vicki dragging Piccolo behind him.

"VICKI! Guess who's here?!" Gohan shouts. "This is Piccolo, my old mentor, the one I told you about!"

Gohan was smiling from ear to ear.

"Ummm....umm...um?" Vicki stuttered not knowing what to say, Vegeta continued to growl under his breath.

"Hello, nice to meet you,...Vicki." Piccolo spoke with his deep gravely voice, while extending a hand out to Vicki. He immediately pulled back when Vegeta made a sound as if he were getting ready to bite off his hand as it got closer to Vicki.

"Hello again, to you too Vegeta." Piccolo spat with a sadistic grin.

Finding a burst of courage Vicki jumped forward putting on a cheery front.

"Piccolo! Wow, so I finally get to meet you." She chirped, getting strange looks from Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks.

She winked at them and grabbed Piccolo by the arm and dragged him off farther away from the crowd, she told Gohan she just wanted to get to know him better.

When they were far enough away Piccolo leaned against a large tree trunk while Vicki looked at him, strutinizing every detail.

"Are you just going to continue on starring or are you going to actually say something?" Piccolo started opening his deep onyx eyes to fix them apon the girl.

"Well, obviously I'm alittle confused as to WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Vicki all but screamed.

Piccolo just chuckled. "I'm Piccolo." Is all he said.

"No you're not!" Vicki argued taking a step forward.

"Really? Green skin, almost 7ft. Tall, fangs. I think there's really nothing stopping me from being Piccolo."

"Well you're not." Vicki persisted.

"And why not?" Piccolo quaried.

"CAUSE I'M PICCOLO!" Vicki's hair almost standing on end.

Piccolo just chuckled and pushed off of the tree, making his way towards Vicki. As he got closer Vicki visably stiffened and took a step back. Piccolo quickened his pace and was now right in front of Vicki, before she could step farther back he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his body.

Vicki's face became a bright shade of red and fear and confusion shown in her eyes. 'what is this guy doing?' she thought.

Vicki opened her mouth to retort but was immediately silenced by a pair of very familiar jade lips.

She squirmed and struggled but found his grip increasing in strength.

Piccolo chuckled deep in his throat as he pressed her small form closer to his.

Vicki was trying desperately to get him off her but the more energy she used to struggle the more he used to keep her still. She was actually quickly ascending towards her top power and was still outmatched by his. 'Who can this guy be to be able to match my power?' she thought.

Suddenly she heard a deep chuckle ring about in her mind. He was using telepathy. 'Who are you?' She persisted. His mocking laughter slowly subsided and he spoke to her 'Aww. Don't you recognize my voice? I'm hurt.' 'what? Voice?' Vicki thought.

'yes, that is what I said.' Piccolo retorted. 'Arg.' Vicki was confused enough but then she did realise that the voice he was using was not Piccolo's, it was someone else's. But that voice was familiar, it took her a little while to come up with it though. In the meantime Piccolo had taken her deep thought as a distraction and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Vicki almost jumped out of her skin, this was just too weird, being kissed by your own body, WEIRD! Suddenly it hit her. 'Garlic Jr.??' she asked. The deep laughter returned then he spoke again. 'you do remember me.'

Then out of nowhere Piccolo was slammed back against the tree and Vicki fell to the ground gasping for breath. She was immediately pulled to her feet and held steady by Gohan as he looked at the now fallen Piccolo with hardly contained anger and confusion. Vegeta had actually been the one to hit him, he was standing infront of the two facing the namek on the ground.

"What do you think you were doing?!" Goku shouts as he joined the feud.

The others had sensed Vicki's and Piccolo's energy signals rising shortly after Piccolo's 'attack' on Vicki, and they all had rushed to her assistance.

Everyone watched as Piccolo slowly made his way to his feet.

"Oh, that was rude." Piccolo grumbled as he dusted off his pants.

"Piccolo? Wh-why did you do that? To my **wife**?" Gohan was close to tears, he couldn't wrap his mind around it, this was Piccolo, Piccolo didn't kiss people, certainly not Vicki.

"Oh get over it kid, she was asking for it!" Piccolo retorted deciding to completely ditch trying to act like Piccolo, the kiss pretty much took care of that.

Everyone was speechless, this was just sooo unlike Piccolo. The only people who knew that this person wasn't who his appearance showed was the entire Brief's family.

"I was not!" Vicki squealed appauled by the thought cast forward.

"Piccolo, I don't really understand what just happened here, but I'm sure you have a good explanation, right?...right?" Goku continued.

"Man, you don't understand most things now do you." Piccolo snapped.

"Piccolo, I'm only going to ask you this one more time. WHY ARE YOU ACTING THIS WAY?!" Goku yelled, getting alot more angry than anyone had ever seen him outside of a major fight.

"Well, what can I say,....I'm Piccolo!" Piccolo laughed.

"No you're not."

Everyone turned to look at the one who said that short phrase.

Bulma blushed, Vegeta growled and Vicki's jaw dropped to the floor.

Trunks, realising what he had just revealed clamped both hands over his mouth and hide behind his mother's leg.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed in unison.

Piccolo just brought his head back and laughed whole heartedly.

"What do you mean Trunks? He has to be Piccolo, look at him." Goten asked sneaking closer to his best friend.

"Umm...umm....of course he is why would you think he wasn't?!" Trunks tried to cover his big mouth.

"No, you said he wasn't Piccolo, what was that all about?" Gohan added.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Vicki screamed charging after a terrified Trunks.

Meanwhile everyone else were scratching their heads. Bulma was rubbing her temples and Vegeta just sweat dropped at Vicki's unreserved anger.

"That's it! What is going on?! If he isn't Piccolo who is?" Gohan shouted, everyone halting their actions.

Vicki adopted an embarrassed innocent look pulling at her dress slightly. Trunks was almost acting the same.

"Trunks! What did you mean by that?! And tell me the truth this time!" Gohan shouted.

Trunks figited, he didn't have any idea what he should do. He just kept looking from Gohan to Vicki to Piccolo to Gohan.

"Yes, Trunks. The truth." Piccolo added.

Trunks hmpf-ed and looked at the ground with a light red glow to his cheeks.

In a quiet voice he muttered his answer.

"I said he isn't Piccolo, he's someone else."

"Who?" Gohan asked again.

"I don't know." Trunks answered.

"And how do you know that?" Piccolo asked giving everyone else quite a shock.

"Because.....because...." Trunks just couldn't bring himself to rat on Vicki.

"Because, I am!"

Everyone turned and starred at a now very teary-eyed Vicki. Even Vegeta didn't expect such a confession.


	25. Final revenge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own dragonball z.

**Note: **I'm very sorry about the wait, I am having an extremly hard time curing my writers block. If anyone has any ideas please review. As for all flames, if its not constructive don't bother, I do want to make Piccolo return male somehow and that will make some of you happy and others sad, I'm sorry for any disappointment.

**How Great It Is To Be Loved By You!**

**by: Pic's Pixie**

**Chapter 25: Final revenge**

Everyone was in shock.

"No it can't be you. You…you..you're my…" Gohan stuttered not comprehending this situation.

"I'm so sorry….I..I didn't mean for this to happen." Vicki sniffed while tears slid over her soft cheeks.

Someone in the distance yells that Chi chi has fainted. Vicki just drops to her knees with her hands covering her face while everyone stands around dumbfounded. The Briefs as confused as to what to do as everyone else.

Suddenly deep laughter breaks the silence and everyone turns to face Piccolo once again.

"This is priceless, to see all your pitiful faces. Haha! It's almost revenge enough….but not quite!" The last part spoken with cruel intent.

In an instant Piccolo sends two energy beams that act as rope that spreads out and pushes everyone to the sides leaving a clear path to the sobbing girl.

Vicki lifts her head and has only enough time to gasp and look up and up and see Piccolo standing over here before he grabs her around the waist and pulls her to her feet roughly.

"Vicki!!!" Gohan screams.

"Or Piccolo…whatever." Yamcha adds.

"You know I can really think of no better revenge then taking your best friend and lover from you Gohan. And as for you _girl_ I'm sure I'll come up with suitable punishment." Piccolo says the last part aimed for Vicki with an obvious hint in his voice.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her you monster!" Gohan yells fighting against the energy rope restraining him and everyone else.

Vicki is even startled by Gohan's determination to save her, she always envisioned him becoming very angry when first told of her true identity.

Piccolo chuckled one last time before gripping Vicki closer to him and bursting into the sky with his hostage.

Vicki let out no scream, just held eye contact with Gohan until she couldn't anymore.

After a few minutes the energy rope confining the z-fighters dissipated and Gohan threw himself to his knees in sobs. Somehow whoever had taken Vicki or Piccolo had disguised their power level and they could no longer locate them, even Vicki's ki signature was missing. Some even wondered if they were still on the planet or not.

Most of the guests were still in shock and minding themselves while others were trying to explain the situation.

Bulma and Dende explained about the wish that somehow made Piccolo turn female and human and about their decision to keep him under wraps. Vegeta piped in every now and then.

"The truth is this is all the brats fault." Vegeta stated insinuating Gohan.

"WHAT?! How is this my fault?" Gohan defended quite insulted, he would never wish that on Piccolo.

"It was your wish." Vegeta added.

"WHAT! You did what Gohan?!" Chi chi yelled from behind him.

"Your son made a wish to find his true love, since it turned out the be the namek, the dragon had to make certain changes. But it all ran its course and they fell in love which is something that neither of them would have allowed with Piccolo remaining male, and namek. So its really no one's fault. Plus the brat made 'not knowing about the wish' part of his wish so its not his fault he doesn't remember." Vegeta filled in.

Everyone just stood in awe for about two seconds before Chi chi fell to the ground yet again unconscious.

Meanwhile in a motel room along the outskirts of the city rested a girl in a beautiful white wedding dress on the big bed with dusty grape sheets. It might have looked rather normal except for the glowing restraints binding her wrists to the bedposts above her head.

In a chair in the corner surrounded by shadows sat a rather large figure. A glint shown in his eyes as his eyes continued to rest apon the sleeping form on the bed. A creaking sound emitted from the old rickety chair as the man rose to his feet and slowly made his way towards the sleeping beauty.


	26. Vegeta's show of concern

**How great it is to be loved by you!**

by:Pic's Pixie

Chapter 26: Vegeta's show of concern

He crept closer and closer, until his shadow darkened the brilliant pearl of the girl's dress.

Garlic had reverted back to his original state once he had made sure his prisoner was suitably restrained, via the glowing cuffs on her wrists shackling her to the bedposts.

He looked down at her face. She was still unconscious and appeared more innocent and beautiful then she did when awake. All facial features at rest showed her age quite well, meaning her youth was vibrantly visible.

Garlic found he simply could no longer resist the erge, so he slowly lowered his face to mere inches from hers. He was just about to press his lips to her rosey pink ones when her eyes opened suddenly and he was kicked in the face.

He was shocked for a moment and took a few staggered steps back. Then composed himself and smirked.

"Sooo, I see you're awake. And quite flexible I might add. Gohan is a very lucky man, or should I say _was_ a lucky man."

All he received was a grunt and glare from Vicki as she struggled trying to sit up which was quite difficult due to her restraints.

"It's no use girl. You're not going to break out of those and you're not being rescued, so just give up and except your punishment." Garlic growled in resentment. The fires of revenge stirring awake again.

"Punishment? What have I done to you that warrants 'revenge?' Well…besides helping to put you away for good." Vicki mocked, even though she was terrified of her current situation she would never let it show, she never had.

"Well you didn't put me away as good as you thought apparently or I wouldn't be here."

With that said he made his way back towards the bed. Vicki gave a warning growl but he was unaffected and sat down moving her legs to the side to allow him room.

"What do you want from me?" Vicki questioned, she didn't know what else she could do.

"I'm not sure at the moment but I'm sure it will come to me eventually." Garlic pursed his lips to insinuate something Vicki did not want to realize.

Meanwhile everyone at the party was frantically trying to find some way of helping.

All unnecessary guessed were gotten rid of and now the Briefs, the Sons' and the other z-fighters were assembled at capsule corp. trying to think of a plan.

"I don't understand how their ki's could have just disappeared like that. It's like they're not even near earth but King Ki says they must still be here." Goku wondered out loud more or less speaking to himself trying to get the facts straight.

"I don't know either, but I can't just wait around here while my wife..er, um Piccolo whatever, is out there with that…that… MONSTER!" Gohan screamed as he dramatically stood from his seat and ascended to super saiyan right there.

He made for the door but was quickly knocked to the ground my a hard hit to his chest.

"Where do you think you're going in that mindset!"

"Vegeta get out of my way, I have to save him, I don't expect you to understand." Gohan grumbled as he got to his feet still in super saiyan form.

Not even a second went by since he was standing again, that Vegeta grabbed onto his collar and slammed him against a wall, several cracks webbing from the site of impact.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Vegeta screamed.

"How dare you accuse me of not caring about what happens to that girl! Ever since the Namek arrived on my doorstep I had taken him into my home and treated him like my own flesh and blood. As much as I hate to admit emotions for anyone, I'd walk through the fires of hell before I let one hair on that formerly bald head get harmed. You got that!"

His grip on Gohan's collar loosened and eventually disappeared and he grudgingly stalked off to a corner to cross him arms and lean against the wall in a huff.

Gohan and the rest of them all had to pick their jaws off the floor, Bulma couldn't help but stare at her husband in admiration, it was rare to see the prince so passionate about anything, even rarer for it to be about an actual person instead of training equipment.

"I…I'm sorry Vegeta. I didn't mean to question your standing on the situation. It's just…just that I'm so lost right now. I don't know what I should be doing, but what I know for sure is, nothing will be any better or any clearer until Piccolo is here himself and I can get the answers I need from his mouth or her mouth whatever."

Vegeta merely 'hmpfed' and turned back towards the group.


End file.
